


Want, Need, Have.

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: Anger, Arguments, Cheating, Confusion, Discussion, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Lies, Love, Marriage, Possessiveness, Romance, Sex, Swearing, Virginity, physical violence, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 59,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen Wilson is a production assistant with TruTv. She gets assigned to Impractical Jokers and quickly makes friends with everyone...except for Brian. <br/>His behaviour is unpredictable, which can only mean trouble for Jen...can't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reassigned.

The office was quiet, everyone seemed to be working hard in their various pods. Laminated cards outside the pods held the picture of the show that they were working on- the pod opposite her desk held the picture of four middle aged guys all smiling and laughing as they hugged, the image was of a very popular show that had been on TruTv for a few years now called Impractical Jokers. She enjoyed looking at the image as it always made her smile however she knew she had to get back to the paperwork in front of her.   
“Jennifer Wilson?” Jen looked up to see a tall, slim man stood towards the entrance of the office area, a Manila folder in his hand as he looked around the office.  
“Here.” Jen raised her hand slightly and smiled at the greying man as he grinned and headed towards her desk.  
“Hi, I'm Dave. I've been given your file because we need a production and cast assistant and you're not currently assigned to a show.” Jen smiled encouragingly at the middle aged man   
“I’m available, I'm not assigned to anything. I'd just been working on the paperwork for other groups.” Jen explained and Dave smiled before dropping a thin file down onto her desk.   
“You can meet the team at lunch time, there’ll be a meeting in the conference room. For now get yourself acquainted with the show and the guys.” Before Jen could admit that she already knew the show, Dave turned and exited the office area, leaving Jen with the file of her new show. She had been working for TruTV for six months however because she had just worked her way up from being a trainee production assistant to a full-time assistant she had yet to be assigned to a show and was therefore just completing extra paperwork for the office in general.   
Opening the file, Jen grinned when she saw the image of the Jokers that she had been looking at for six months and pushed her blonde wavy hair over her shoulder, rubbing her eyes for a moment to rid herself of the dryness her contact lenses were causing before focusing on the file in front of her. Working with four men in their late thirties was something Jen had never had to tackle and she had a feeling that this would be a road that would provide many challenges but she anticipated that it would be both rewarding and a huge learning curve. 

Standing in the female toilets, Jen stared at herself in the mirror and then looked down at the clothes she was wearing, suddenly cursing the fact that she had gone for super business-like rather than the usual smart casual that she usually went with. Smoothing down her sky blue shirt and dark grey waistcoat, she brushed at the matching dark grey trousers before taking a deep breath and staring at her face, noticing how she suddenly looked a little too pale. Pinching her cheeks, Jen let out a deep breath before exiting the bathroom, making a beeline for her desk to collect the file she was reading earlier before making her way towards the conference room, her stomach twisting itself into tight knots as she tried to remember everything she had read about the four men, known as The Impractical Jokers before she entered the room. She had watched almost every episode of the show however she now had to get to know the real guys instead of the guys they showed to the world.   
Taking a deep breath, she blew it out slowly before pushing open the wooden door to the conference room and then standing in the doorway, observing the occupants in the room.   
“Ah Jennifer, come on in.” She closed the door behind her and then paused once more as four pairs of eyes turned to observe her and she felt herself colouring under the intense scrutiny of the four Jokers.  
“Just Jen is fine.” She announced to the room and then closed her eyes briefly at how nervous and unsure her voice sounded.  
“Jen have a seat and we can get started.”She smiled at Pete McPartland before taking a seat at the end of the long oval table and the ,is tending intently as Pete finished what he was saying to the four men.  
“Right guys, this is Jennifer Wilson- she’s going to be joining our team as a production and cast assistant. So guys get to know her and let her get to know you. She’s going to be spending a lot of time with you all.” Pete then stood up and headed towards the door of the conference room, squeezing Jen’s shoulder encouragingly before exiting and leaving her in the room with the four men, who were now all watching her intently.   
“Erm…hi guys I'm Jen.”  
“Hi Jen.” Joe greeted as he grinned, his big beaming smile instantly putting her at ease, as did James’. Sal’s greeting was next and Nic found herself held by the shining green orbs staring directly at her but a grunt interrupted her viewing pleasure and she slid her dark blue eyes towards Brian, or Q as he was better known to his fans and noticed that he didn't appear to be showing any emotion apart from his dark brows which were creased and lowered over his chocolate brown orbs.   
“Hi Brian.” Jen greeted a little more softly than she had the other three however didn't let her eyes linger on the brooding man, instead they quickly shifted between the other three men; joining in on their conversation and trying to keep up as best she could, whilst adding small notes besides each of their names in the file spread open in front of her on the conference table. 

A week later and Jen had fit in with the Jokers like she had been there from the beginning, she was even managing to carve out a tentative friendship with Joe’s wife Bessy. Her role so far was to be with the guys whenever they were shooting something for the show, it also meant that she was now in charge of organising their travel and their hotel rooms as well as working with them to ensure that their ideas were translated to the correct purchasing departments so that they could pull off their stunts. The only Joker she felt she hadn't made any progress with was Brian, he tended to keep himself to himself where she was concerned however he always seemed very open and friendly with everyone else; this made Jen a little apprehensive of being alone with Brian for any length of time, she naturally assumed he didn't like her and that she was a huge inconvenience in his life.  
“Hey girl!” Jen grinned at the greeting and knew exactly who it was before she even lifted her head from where she was working in the conference room, grinning harder when she saw Sal stood to her right, looking good in a t shirt and jeans, his beard trimmed and his hair gelled.  
“Hey Sal, what’s going on?”   
“We’re heading out for a few drinks, wondered if you wanted to come out with us?” Jen looked from Sal to the huge piles of paperwork she still had to complete and shook her head sadly.  
“Sorry dude… I'm swamped here. Trying to sort out all of the travel for next weekend as well as organise the party for the Season 5 launch night.” Sal nodded sadly and the turned away however Jen watched as he reached the door and then turned back to her, a small smile on his face.  
“Friday night we’re heading to a new bar across town, you're coming with us. Saying no is not an option.” Sal chuckled before exiting the conference room and leaving Jen to her piles of forms.   
Three hours later and Jen found herself slumped across the conference table, the smallest pile of forms still in front of her and a completed stack of forms just to her left. She dropped her pen for a moment and flexed her left hand, enjoying the sound of the joints popping as she shook some life into the aching appendage. The buzzing of her phone made her jump, the sound vibrating through the table and causing her to bang her knee on the solid table leg. Rubbing the sore area, she grabbed her phone and frowned when she looked at the screen to see a message from Brian Quinn. With lowered brows, Jen opened the message and frowned a little deeper.  
‘You should be here. If you were here I wouldn't be doing this.’   
Jen didn't have a clue what that meant and she could only surmise that the message was either not meant for her, or that he was so drunk that he didn't know what he was saying. Out of the four Jokers, Brian was the Joker she had the least relationship with, so this message came as a surprise and a puzzle.


	2. We're only dancing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and the guys go out to a club. Jen dances with everyone and Brian exhibits some strange behaviour.

Friday came round quicker than Jen anticipated and to be honest she was ready for a night out; she hadn't realised just how much paperwork came with Impractical Jokers. Insurance forms and location requests filled her in tray on a daily basis and when she wasn't with the guys on location, she was chained to her desk wading through the paperwork which was why they had given her a desk and her own section of a pod in the office.   
Glancing around her bedroom, Jen sighed as she ran her eyes over the piles of clothes on her bed, various articles of clothing mismatched to other pieces in a vain attempt at cobbling together a classy outfit for a night out with pretty much four celebrities and their wives and friends.  
“Why does this have to be so hard?” Jen asked the empty room and received only a ‘meoww’ in reply from her striped ginger Tom, Laurie. The cat leapt onto the bed and padded its way across the clothing to sit on the edge, watching her intently and Jen smiled softly, not being able to resist leaning down and scratching Laurie between the ears.   
“What do you think Laurie? Shall I go with the jeans or the play suit?” Both items were laid across the bed just behind Laurie and Jen watched with a wry smile on her face as her beloved best friend flicked his tail, landing the long ginger snake like appendage on her play suit.  
“Guess that solves that one then.” Jen stated before picking up the item of clothing and casting a critical eye over the material- the play suit was dark blue with pink and white bold printed flowers and although Jen had to admit it was shorter than the usual clothing she would go for, it did wonders for her legs as it sat just above mid thigh. The back had a racer back style which meant that Jen would have to go braless to avoid any unsightly straps and being early twenties, she still managed to pass the pencil test with her breasts. 

Pulling open the door to the bar, Jen entered the the dimly lit room and stood for a moment as she tried to find Sal, Joe, James and Brian however before she could lay eyes on them she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist however before could move away she heard a voice that put her at ease.  
“Hey girl. Look at you! Smokin’ hot if I do say so myself.” Jen turned to face Sal and grinned before wrapping her arm around his shoulders and giving him a quick hug in greeting.  
“Hey Sally boy…where is everyone?”  
“We’re over at the back, bagged a couple of sofas.” Nic smiled and made to follow Sal however chuckled when he lightly grabbed her hand and lead her through the crowds, totally unaware of her inability to walk as fast as him whilst wearing heels, incidentally the same colour as the flowers on her play suit.  
“Hey guys look who I found loitering by the door.” Announced Sal when they arrived at the leather sofa set out at the back of the club which a number of people seemed to be occupying, however the only people Jen really knew where the four guys and Bessy- she vaguely recognised a couple of people from the office whom she had seem working in the Impractical Jokers pod in the office however she didn't know them enough to do anything other than give a friendly smile.   
“Hey Jen… wow look at those legs.” Bessy cooed and Jen blushed, causing everyone to chuckle however it quickly became apparent that there were no spare placed to sit except for the arm of the sofa in the corner, which Jen didn't object to- however it was the arm right next to Brian, who seemed to be watching her every movement since she had arrived at the back of the club however hadn't said anything, only sipped at his bottle of beer.   
Deciding that she needed a drink before she tackled the seating arrangement, Jen asked the group if anyone needed a drink before heading to the bar, needing a large glass of white to get her through the initial awkwardness she was sure was coming, especially as she hadn't addressed the text message she had received from Brian a few days ago.   
Sauvignon Blanc in hand, Jen regrouped and then steeled her nerve before perching herself on the wide arm of the leather sofa, tilting her hips slightly so that it didn't look like she was ignoring Brian in favour of the rest of the group, and then seamlessly joined in the conversation- laughing more so with Bessy, who was sat in the middle of the large sofa, flanked by Brian and Joe. 

Three glasses of wine in and Jen found herself dancing with James, the pair of them bumping and grinding and giggling like children as they moved to the beat of the music. They were both lightweights where alcohol was concerned, as Jen had found out very early with James, however they were having too much to care. The beat was heavy and the air was damp and thick, bodies pressed tight in the small dance area. The room was dark but the lights coming from the DJ were bright, dancing around the walls and chasing each other across the floor and decorating the multiple sweaty bodies as they writhed around to the tune.  
Needing to cool off, and feeling more than a little parched Jen grabbed a bottle of water from the bar and then stood in one of the darkened corners across the room, just by the toilets- enjoying the cool breeze that caressed her sweat slicked body, the ends of her blond hair curling even more from the damp heat of the room. Her body was still swaying to the music, aided by the three glasses of wine, however everything was blocked as the large form of a man pressed itself against her body, pressing her into the wall behind her. Her senses were assaulted by an aftershave which was really familiar however her brain couldn't match the aftershave and the body until she heard a voice that made her shiver.  
“Do not let him touch you again.”  
“Brian?!” Jen half gasped however all the air was sucked from her lungs when she felt a large hand grab her ass cheek, the fingers having worked their way under the material of her play suit and we're now digging into the soft flesh.  
“Brian what…”  
“Don't let him touch you again! I mean it.” Before Jen could make sense of anything that was happening she found she had been released and the light from the room once more assaulted her eyes; she was left pressed against the damp wall of the club, her knees having turned to jelly the moment his large frame and expensive aftershave had assaulted her senses. Whilst the wall was holding her up, her bottle of water dangling for her limp hand as the sound of her racing heart momentarily deafened her.  
“What the fuck just happened?” She murmured to herself as she looked around the room quickly, paranoid that everyone could see how much of a state she was in- her stomach clench painfully at the thought that she now had to go back to the group and pretend that she was fine when she was anything but.   
Spotting a place on the arm of the sofa, Jen sat herself down heavily on the furniture and took another sip from her bottle however she nearly choked when she noticed that she was sitting directly across from Brian, who was now watching her intently. His chocolate brown eyes seems to shine in the dancing lights of the room, however Jen was pretty sure that she couldn't hand the intensity of his gaze. She frowned and then looked away, however she could still feel his gaze burning her skin- after a couple of seconds she chanced another glance at him and found that even though he was talking to Bessy and Joe, his eyes kept darting back to her.  
After a few minutes Sal and James dragged her back onto the dance floor and as the beat washed over her, she found that she wasn't going to dwell on Brian’s behaviour and set about enjoying the time with her new found friends, feeling a little proud of the fact that this well established group of friends had accepted her so willingly and we're now including her in their social events. James wrapped an arm around her waist and brought his face over her shoulder, their bodies moving together so seamlessly to the music that she completely forgot about Brian’s warning and enjoyed the feeling of being in someones arms. She grinned at Sal who was dancing in front of her, the two men having her sandwiched between then however as she looked over Sal’s shoulders, she noticed Brian stood on the edge of the dance floor, his body pressed against a thin brunette, his mouth pressed against her ear and Jen watched as the brunette giggled before running a hand down Brian’s front. Jen was bothered by the brunette however she was bothered about the fact that Brian’s eyes were following her every move with James and Sal, even as he chatted up another woman.   
Leaning against Sal on the edge of the dance floor, she took a long gulp of her water- dancing with these two was tiring work- and noticed that Brian was leading the brunette out of the club by her hand. Sal chuckled but shook his head as he watched his best friend almost drag the brunette out of the club but Jen could only frown.  
“Third girl this week.” Sal chuckled before shaking his head yet Jen found herself more confused by Brian’s behaviour.  
“Does he do that a lot?”  
“Any chance he can.” James piped up, slumping beside her as he rested against the wall.  
“So he’s not possessive about the girls he has then?” Jen asked curiously, her brain starting to tick over and analyse Brian’s behaviour- her brain couldn't understand how they had managed to go from stony silence and cordial professionalism to have him press her against a wall, grab her ass and imply that no one was allowed to touch her- only to then drag his third conquest of the week out of the club. 

Stumbling into her apartment, Jen closed the door clumsily before kicking off her heels, her feet attempting to adjust to being flat on the floor as she groaned in relief- she enjoyed wearing heels however her feet didn't. Laurie greeted her and began to wind his way through her legs as she walked slowly through her living room, needing to make it to the kitchen to quench her thirst. She knew the fourth glass of wine had been a mistake however once Brian had gone she had spent the rest of the evening dancing with everyone, her and Bessy spending time showing the boys how it was done and then falling around laughing as the boys tried to imitate their moves- needless to say once Brian was gone she managed to relax.   
Grabbing two bottle of water from the fridge she opened one immediately and drank it down greedily in great gulps, not caring that some of it missed her mouth and was now sliding down her chin and wetting her clothing. Within minutes she had drained the bottle and felt much better, so switching off the lights to the kitchen and living room, she padded to her bedroom but groaned when she remembered that her bed was still covered in the majority of her wardrobe. Placing the second bottle of water on the bedside table along with her phone, Jen set about scooping up the clothing from her duvet and lacing them on the chair in the corner of the room, smiling once her bed contained only a set of shorty pyjamas and a ginger cat.   
Coming out of the ensuite bathroom, now make up free and wearing her pyjama shorts and vest, Jen climbed into bed and was just about to switch off the lamp and cuddle up with Laurie when she noticed her phone was flashing. Opening up the screen she frowned when she saw it was a text message, however a knot of tension cramped up her stomach slightly when she saw that the text message was from Brian Quinn. Taking a deep breath she opened the message and read slowly, not wanting to misread the message in her slightly tipsy state.  
‘I told you not to let him touch you again! You should be here!’  
Jen frowned at the message, she knew Brian was a complicated man who had his fair share of problems however she found herself at a total loss at his behaviour. Deciding that she needed a clear head to deal with Brian Quinn, she closed her messages, set her alarm and then laid her phone on the beside table, plugging in her charger cable before switching off the lamp, plunging the room into almost complete darkness. Laurie curled himself up on the pillow next to her and Jen smiled, stretching out a hand to stroke his soft ginger fur before letting sleep take over her, the four glasses of wine helping to keep her brain quiet and not let thoughts of a certain dark haired, dark eyed Joker consume her.


	3. I asked you a question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has a question that he needs answering.

Arriving at the office on Monday morning, Jen realised she was the first to arrive and so walked quietly to her desk she placed her bag down and then sank into her desk chair. The office area was in partial darkness and Jen realised that she was ridiculously early- owing to the fact that for the entire weekend her mind had been plagued by Brian’s behaviour on Friday night. She hadn't heard anything more from him over the weekend but his actions were still going round and round in her head.  
Pulling out the first bunch of forms from her in-tray, Jen started up her laptop and then grabbed a pen, determined to make use of the extra time she had before she had to leave the office and spend the day on set with the guys. Today they had two locations to film at so Jen knew that it was going to be a busy day trying to get everyone to the right place at the right time.

Perching on a bench a little away from the filming area, Jen continued with some paperwork for the show- her eyes moving between the guys and her paperwork yet the sound of the guys laughter was infectious and Jen couldn't help but laugh along with them.  
The laughing stopped and Jen looked up to see the crew breaking up and collecting coffees and food.   
“Coffee?” Jen looked up and found her vision blocked by a takeaway cup held in a hand- however Jen knew exactly whose hand it was in as the wide silver band on the middle finger was a dead give away. She took the coffee and then looked up at Brian, giving him a small smile.  
“Thanks.”   
“Mind if I sit?” Brian asked and Jen raised her eyebrows before nodding slowly, gesturing to the rest of the empty bench beside her. Jen felt her stomach clench at the close proximity of Brian however she sipped her coffee slowly to try and hide the slight tremble she now had in her hands. The pair sat in silence for a few moments, however Jen’s mind was whirring yet she didn't know how to broach the subject of the cryptic messages and the strange actions Brian had been exhibiting since she started working for Impractical Jokers.   
Taking a calming breath, Jen blew it out slowly and then turned to Brian, her coffee cup grasped between both hands.  
“Brian what’s…”  
“I want you!” Brian stated simply, his chocolate brown eyes wide and honest as he stared at Jen and suddenly all of the air was once more taken from her lungs- this seemed to be a common problem around Brian, for Jen.  
“You want me? What for?” She asked, admittedly a little dumbly, however her brain was whirring- she didn't think that three words could throw her for such a curve ball. Brian looked at Jen like she was an intense puzzle which needed to be solved however there was a call to set so Brian stood, his coffee cup dangling from one hand and he turned, making to walk away however turned back quickly and leant down, his hand grasping the bench behind Jen’s shoulder as his lips moved to her ear, his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin there.  
“How loud will you scream when I fuck you?” Before giving Jen any chance to regroup, he grasped the lobe of her ear between his lips and ran his tongue over the small gold stud there before giving the warm skin a little nip; pulling back after a second with a raised eyebrow and a knowing grin on his face as he watched Jen try to regain her bearings, her face suddenly all flushed and her breathing coming in short puffs of air.   
By the time her brain had cleared and her breathing had returned to normal, Jen looked around and realised that Brian was now back on set with his friends as if nothing had happened. She frowned at his actions, and although she couldn't deny that he was a very handsome and charming older man, she didn't think that the whole ‘office/work’ romance thing was a very good idea- this was her dream job and she didn't want to mess things up by getting involved with one of the shows biggest stars, for it only to end in disaster, and then she would be back to square one.   
At the end of filming for the first location, Jen packed up her briefcase and then made her way to her car, her brain still whirring about Brian’s question. She wasn't sure what she had done to warrant his attention, especially this strange secretive type of attention. As she arrived at her car she failed to notice Brian leaning against a bright red Jeep, which happened to be parked right next to her small silver car. A cramp of nerves gripped her stomach but she continued to her car, keeping her head down and her eyes focused on her car and trying to not acknowledge Brian; she could feel his heated gaze watching her every move and it made her skin pimple.   
Leaning inside the back of her car, securing her boxes of paperwork and a number of props for the next shoot, Jen’s blonde hair partially obscured her vision which meant that she didn't notice that Brian had moved from his Jeep and was now stood by the back of her car, causing Jen to jump in surprise when she exited the car and was confronted with his large frame.  
“Have you thought about my question?” Brian asked, a wry smile on his lips as his chocolate brown orbs met Jen’s dark blue eyes, a dark eyebrow raising inquisitively.  
“What question?” Jen asked a little nervously, however internally berating herself for showing any weakness in front of Brian.   
“Don't pretend you’ve forgotten. How loud do you think you would scream when I fuck you?” Jen’s eyes widened as he repeated his question with no hesitation in his voice and Jen knew that she was doing a great imitation of a fish as she stared, open mouthed, at Brian.  
“You…won't…I…no I won't sleep with you.” Jen stumbled, nerves getting the better of her and turning her into a stammering idiot. Brian took a step closer to Jen and instinctively she took a step back however she didn't get very far and fund herself pressed up against the open door of her car.  
“You will…don't make me wait too long.” He breathed, his lips once more against her ear and Jen couldn't help but shiver as his beard rasped against the soft skin of her cheek, her senses overwhelmed by the heat of his body and the intoxicating scent of his aftershave. Long fingers caressed the opposite side of her face before his thumb brushed across her pouty bottom lip, smearing her lip gloss across his thumb before pulling back to stare intently into her eyes. Keeping eye contact, he brought his thumb to his lips and sucked the lip gloss off the digit and then gave Jen a wolfishly grin.  
“Mmm raspberry…my favourite.” Without warning he turned and headed straight for his Jeep, climbing inside and then gunning the engine before speeding off from the car park, leaving Jen still pressed against the back door of her car, her chest heaving and her head once more spinning from another Brian Quinn assault on her senses. 

Three days. Jen had managed to avoid being in any situation with Brian for three days and because he hadn't approached her and he hadn't messaged her then she had naturally assumed things had calmed down; according to Sal, Brian had bedded another two girls since the Friday evening brunette and Jen had therefore concluded that he was messing with her, trying to get the measure of her and seeing just how many of her buttons he could push.  
Standing in the conference room, Jen was busy stapling travel packs together for the guys and adding extra personal details to each individual form and didn't hear the conference room door open, however she did hear it close. She quickly brushed her blonde curling hair from her view and her dark blue eyes locked with Brian’s and she instantly froze, her pen slipped from her fingers and landed on the table with a loud clatter.  
“I think you’ve been avoiding me Jennifer.” Brian stated, his voice low as he slowly walked towards Jen, a predatory grin on his face.  
“I haven't been avoiding you, I’ve just been busy sorting out everything for travelling tomorrow and for...” Jen tried to explain however as Brian came to rest against the conference table next to her, she lost her train of thought and then her power of speech.   
“I want you Jennifer…and I think, despite your protestations, that you want me too.” Jen’s eyes widened at Brian’s words and she knew that no matter how much she tried to deny it, she did find Brian very attractive but she didn't agree with his behaviour with women- he was very much the ‘fuck ‘em and chuck ‘em’ kind of guy.  
“I will not be another casual encounter for you Brian. I've seen how you act with women and I won't be another notch on your bedpost.” Jen stated, rising from her chair and facing Brian, surprising herself at suddenly how strong her voice was as she confronted Brian.   
“I don't do relationships. One night. Give me one night with you.” Brian chuckled when he saw how affronted Jen seemed to be and crossed his arms over his broad chest, resting his weight on the wooden table behind him.   
“Well I don't do one night stands…and not with people I have to work with.” Jen stated emphatically before moving away from Brian and making the short walk to the kitchen area of the conference room, intent on making a coffee before the rest of the guys appeared.   
“One night.” Brian murmured, his arms bracketing Jen’s body against the kitchen counter- his breath ruffling her blonde hair lightly. She turned in his arms, in the hope that he would back off however as soon as she had turned around, their eyes locked and Jen’s breathing sped up, her heart rate vibrating her chest and her pulse throbbing through her entire body.  
“I need to taste your lips.” He muttered but before Jen could refuse, he leant forward and pressed his bearded lips against her however he wasted no time in sweet tender pecks and instead prised open Jen’s lips with his tongue- the warm, wet muscle sweeping her mouth and leaving Jen no option but to let it happen. His lips took possession of hers, the warmth of his mouth, the soft bristle of his beard against her face and the feel of his tongue caressing her own was enough to make her moan involuntarily.   
Stepping forward, Brian pressed her against the counter and moulded his large frame to her smaller one, enjoying the way she fit against him and the delicate way her mouth opened underneath his passionate assault. Jen’s hands came around Brian and clutched at his jacket, the material bunching under her hands as she fought for even a shred of control.  
The sudden loss of contact of his lips caused Jen to open her eyes, wondering why the passionate, skin tingling assault on her lips had ended and found Brian staring intently at her, his lips red and shining from their mixed saliva and his chest heaving slightly.   
“I want your answer tomorrow.” Brian murmured before pressing a soft kiss to her moist, shining lips and then leaving the kitchen area, taking a seat at the table just as the conference room door opened and in walked Joe and James, the pair of them filling the room with laughter and chatter as they took a seat next to Brian.   
Jen watched as the three Jokers laughed and chatted and she found that she couldn't take her eyes off Brian, mystified as to how he seemed so unaffected by the events of just a few moments ago when her heart felt like it was in her mouth and that her skin had been electrified.   
Brian had given her until tomorrow to give him her answer and although every fibre of her being knew that she should say no, there was a tiny part of her which did wonder if he was as skilled in the bedroom as he was at kissing.


	4. Charm offensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian ambushes Jen

The alarm on her phone beeped loudly in the silent room however the only person surprised by the noise was Laurie, his ginger head raised in alarm at the sudden onslaught of noise. Jen smiled softly at the cat before running her hand down the length of his back, soothing him until he lowered his head back onto the pillow beside her. Jen sighed and shut off the alarm, having been awake for most of the night anyway, she didn't need the alarm.  
Jen glanced at her phone and noticed no new messages of emails- however it was only 6am which meant that there was plenty of time for her messages to skyrocket. She threw the covers back and sat on the side of the bed, running a hand over her face before brushing her messy blonde hair out of the way and then letting out a huge sigh. Her stomach had been rolling all night and her brain had been spinning- she knew that Brian would hound her for her decision today… Although she didn't think that it would be much of a decision as Brian didn't seem the type to take no for an answer. Standing up she headed for the shower, knowing that today was going to be a long day. 

Jen arrived at work and was pleased to see that no one was even in the office; with a sigh of relief she headed straight to her desk and dropped her bag onto the desk top, taking a seat at her desk with a sigh.   
“So have you thought about it?” Jen let out a small shriek of surprise and spun round in her chair to see Brian sitting at the desk behind her, staring intently at her over the rim of a cardboard cup.   
“What are you doing sitting in the dark?” Jen gasped, her hand coming to her heaving chest as her dark blue eyes widened.  
“Waiting for you…I knew you’d be early.” Brian stated nonchalantly as he took a sip of his drink, his dark eyes never leaving Jen’s, causing her to shiver under the intense gaze.  
“This needs to stop. I've told you I won't sleep with someone I have to work with.” Jen explained before turning her back to Brian and pulling her laptop from her bag, attempting to concentrate on setting up her workspace and try to ignore Brian, even though every fibre of her body was on edge knowing he was just behind her; she could feel his chocolate orbs burning into her back.  
“One night Jen…Let me have you for one night… I know you want me too.” Jen inhaled sharply when she heard Brian’s voice right next to her ear, his warm breath tickling the sensitive shell. He brushed the blonde curls from her shoulder and then lowered his head, his beard tickling the soft, sweet smelling skin causing Jen to shiver before letting out a soft moan when his lips touched her neck.   
“This can't happen.” Jen murmured softly however couldn't help but tilt her head to the side, allowing Brian more space to continue his skin tingling ministrations haha.  
“Why not? You want me, I want you. One night to get it out of our systems.” Brian breathed into her neck but then didn't give Jen a chance to reply before his hands came to rest on her upper arms before pulling her up and rolling away the chair that was between them before moulding himself to her back.  
“Brian…we have to stop.” Jen moaned but then gasped when he nipped her neck lightly, causing her to shiver deliciously. She felt completely overwhelmed by him; his touch, the heat of his hands on her shoulders through the thin material of her blouse, the scrape of his stubble against her neck, the tingles running through her entire body as his lips and tongue explored the side of her neck and finally the scent of his aftershave enveloping her.  
“Look me in the eyes and tell me to stop... And I’ll stop.” He promised and then loosened his grip on her shoulders, moving his head back to allow her to turn around.   
Turning around, Jen took a moment to compose herself by looking at her feet however she had to take a step back and lean against the edge of her desk in order to catch her breath, her heart beating far too wildly in her chest.  
“Come with me.” Brian murmured before grabbing her hand and dragging her across the office floor, her much shorter legs trying to keep up with Brian’s long determined strides. Her hand felt too warm in Brian’s grip, her heart was still racing and her head felt fuzzy- she felt like she was in a bubble, created by Brian, and she was being held prisoner to his whims and the sensations he was wreaking on her body.  
“In here.” He murmured once more before dragging her through a wooden door before closing it behind her. Jen registered the click of a lock before she found herself pressed up against the door and she realised that they were in the conference room. The wood of the door felt cold against her back, the chilly temperature seeping through the thin material of her pale green blouse. Jen moaned softly when Brian’s body pressed the full length of her, his weight keeping her against the door.   
“Tell me to stop Jen.” Brian murmured as he stared into her eyes, enjoying the flushed look on her face.  
“Stop.” Her voice was weak and there was no real intention in her words and Brian could only grin, his white teeth standing out in contrast to the dark hair of his beard.   
“Not a chance.” He groaned before bringing a hand up to cup the back of Jen’s head before pressing his lips to hers.   
Jen groaned and couldn't help but open her mouth at the onslaught of Brian’s lips, the soft feel of his skin combined with the scratchiness of his beard sent her head spinning with sensations; she could do nothing but groan as his tongue swept her mouth, the tip teasing her own.  
The hand at the base of her skull massaged the area softly whilst Brian’s other hand was gripping her hip lightly, his long fingers teasing the tiny strip of skin that had been revealed between the top of her trousers and the bottom of her blouse.   
Jen could feel her resolve melting, the sensations Brian was eliciting were making her knees weak; she brought a hand up and gripped Brian’s shoulder, her hand bunching up the material of his t-shirt, whilst her other hand held onto his shoulder.   
“I want you so much.” Brian gasped, pulling his lips away from Jen’s and staring into her lust filled eyes. Jen didn't have any words, her body thrumming with want and need; her brain floating on the feelings of Brian’s body still pressed against her.   
Brian gripped Jen’s leg and brought it around his waist, pressing himself closer to her core and enjoying the moan that was ripped from her throat at the contact. He groaned and moved his mouth from her lips to her collar bone, and Jen moved her hand to grip his dark locks, the hair under her hand messy but soft. His soft lips trailed across each collar bone, his beard tickling the skin and leaving a faint pink trail, highlighting his path across her skin a she moved lower, intending on bringing his lips to the sweet swell of her breast however found his path blocked by the buttons on her blouse.  
“Nnngggg.” Brian groaned into Jen’s blouse however seconds later there was a knock on the conference room door causing Jen to freeze, her dark blue eyes wide with fear.  
“I’ve got to go.” Jen murmured, pushing lightly against Brian’s shoulders in order to move herself both away from him and the door.   
“No you don't.” Brian murmured, pressing himself more firmly against her, hitching the leg that was now around his thigh, back up to his waist- settling himself back between her thighs.  
“I’m going to enjoy burying myself inside you.” Brian whispered into her ear, ensuring that he pressed his half hard erection into her hot core; the deliciously filthy groan she emitted sent a shiver down his spine, inflaming his lust for the woman currently wrapped around him.   
“I’ve got to get back to work.” Jen whispered in reply, trying to ignore Brian’s last comment and also trying to wriggle from his grasp.  
“One night Jennifer…soon.” Brian pressed a teasing kiss to her lips and then lowered her leg back to the ground before stepping back, allowing Jen to move away from the door and straighten out her hair and clothes; she found that she couldn't look in Brian’s direction.   
She needed to get out of this situation and she needed to do it fast, she couldn't believe that she had fallen for Brian’s charms and allowed herself to be pinned against the door- this was bad news for her. Grabbing the door handle she unlocked the conference room door and exited quickly, heading immediately for her desk- not wanting to make eye contact with anyone else on the office floor yet feeling like everyone knew what she had been doing; she felt like she had been branded by his touch and now everyone knew that she had dallied with one of TruTv’s biggest stars. Life at the moment was a mess.


	5. Launch Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen organises the Launch party and reaches an understanding with Brian.

Avoiding Brian for almost a week had both helped and hindered Jen; on the one hand she was happy to be given space and the chance to work away from him however on the other she missed his attention and the hot thrum he sent her blood into- she knew it was fruitless to deny the attraction, and the fizzle she felt when he touched her however she also knew it was fruitless to try and envisage anything more than a one night stand.  
Spending a week planning the launch party for season five of Impractical Jokers was taking up all of Jen’s time and although the guys, especially Sal, were keeping in contact, she felt out of the loop- the week had been classed as down time for the guys to allow promotions to do their thing, meaning the only thing the guys had to do was turn up when Jen told them to. Like tonight- it was the season five launch party, all the interviews had been done, the press release and the publicity was handled so now Jen just had to make sure that all four Jokers were present at the party in order to greet a number of fans, investors, sponsors and executives. 

Pulling up the zip on her cerulean, knee length figure hugging dress, Jen stared at herself in the floor length mirror and smiled softly. She had purchased the dress as a present to herself when she had landed the job with the Jokers however this was the first time she had worn it; it was the right amount of classy with its off the shoulder straps and knee length skirt however it clung to her curves enough to tempt yet left enough to the imagination.  
“Right Laurie, how do I look?” She asked, staring at her ginger cat as he lay sprawled across the bed, his tail flicking lazily however paying no attention to his owner who was now fully dressed, primped and preened.  
“I’ll take that as an okay?” She spoke to the cat and then headed out of the room, her heels dangling from one hand as she clutched her small bag with the other. 

Standing in the club, Jen looked around and smiled, pleased with her work; it wasn't an easy feat organising a party for a group of men as successful as the Jokers, especially as she had to include a number of fans for meet and greets, as well as the showing of the first episode of the new season. None of the guys were here yet so that gave Jen the opportunity to grab a glass of white and then find a nice quiet corner to go through the sheets for the meet and greets, as well as the schedule for the evening. A tight coil of nervousness had taken root in her stomach and no matter what she did, it wouldn't go away and at times was making her feel a little short of breath. Taking her wine, she moved over to the table reserved for the Jokers and their plus ones and took a seat, finding it was the perfect place to remain undetected but to keep an eye on the door Ito see who was arriving, but also it gave her a great view of the entire room so she could ensure that the final preparations were underway.  
“Jen, sorry to disturb but there is a problem with the guest list, there’s a small group of girls saying that they're invited but they don't have meet and greet passes or any paperwork.” Jen looked up from her paperwork and took a calming sip of her wine before sliding out of the booth and following the nervous looking events assistant out of the room, and towards a small group of girls around her own age, the oldest one not more than mid-twenties.  
“What seems to be the problem?” Jen asked, singling one girl out from the group and focusing her attention on her, trying to block out the ridiculous amount of noise coming from the group.  
“We were invited to the launch party. So we want to come in.” The redhead stated, unconsciously smoothing down her Impractical Jokers t shirt as she said it. Jen sighed and put a hand to her brow, trying to work out how they had been invited if they didn't have any paperwork.  
“Who said you were invited? This event tonight is a launch party for the new season and the only fans that will be here are the ones who have been invited to the meet and greet.” Jen tried to explain however the whole group of girls then began to shout collectively, mostly in outrage and unfairness however Jen did manage to catch a few snippets of comments about her trying to keep the Jokers to herself and deny them seeing the attractive young girls. Jen snorted at that particular comment however wasn't really inclined to argue with the group.   
“Look…you're clearly not going to go away… Even though you weren't invited, so I will let you in. However you have to stay at the back and you disrupt nothing. I will try and send the guys over for a quick five minutes but that's as far as it goes. Understand?”   
The group immediately silenced at Jen’s offer and then became immediately compliant as she led them through the double doors and into the party room, showing them where they could sit and where they could go, however more importantly she stressed where they couldn't go and surprisingly all seven of the young women nodded.

Back at her table, Jen continued on with the schedule, adding in a sneaky five minutes for the guys to head over to the young women at the back- hopefully it would help boost the rating of the Jokers and give them even more popularity than they had already.   
“Hey girl!” Jen looked up and grinned as she saw Sal looking extremely dapper in a dark suit with an open collared dark shirt, the exact colours unknown to Jen in the dim light of the room, however Jen swallowed hard when she saw who was stood next to Sal, a young woman clutching his bicep through his suit jacket.  
“Jennifer.” The deep voice made her shiver lightly so she took a gulp of her wife to calm her nerves, one gulp turning into two as Sal, Brian and the unknown woman slid into the booth next to them; Jen frowned as she watched Brian murmur something to the dark haired beauty beside him, with impossibly straight dark hair and porcelain skin this woman seemed to exude confidence as she laughed at something Brian murmured to her, her head casually tilted to one side, showing off an expanse of slender neck.  
“How’s it going Jen?” Sal asked, bringing her attention away from Brian and his new date, but noticing just how much this tall, thin beauty was affecting Jen.   
“Stressful.” Jen chuckled, now clutching her wine glass like a lifeline and trying to keep her eyes focused anywhere but on Brian.   
“Joe and James on their way do you know?” Jen asked, wanting to keep the conversation flowing because then she didn't have to think about anything other than work and ensuring that this evening went as planned.   
“James messaged me saying he wouldn't be long.” Brian answered and Jen smiled tightly, nodding her head in thanks however finding that it took a little longer to disconnect her gaze from Brian’s, his eyes seeming impossibly dark in the room, however his gaze didn't seem any less heated.  
“I think Joe is driving them.” Sal added, breaking the tension in the booth and also breaking the gaze between Jen and Brian.  
“That’s good. Right do excuse me, I have to go and check on the meet and greet fans.” Jen explained and stood up, her papers clutched in one hand, her small bag tucked under her arm and her glass of wine in the other.  
“Oh by the way…Jen this is Claire, my date for this evening. Claire, this is Jen. She’s the production assistant for the four of us.” Jen smiled at the young woman, who seemed a little older than herself but not by much, however she couldn't extend a hand as both were full.  
“Hi, nice to meet you.” Jen graciously greeted the woman however couldn't help but frown when she noticed that Claire’s grip on Brian’s bicep tightened and a thin smile came to her lips, her icy blue eyes hard as they regarded Jen.   
“Pleasure.” Claire stated however Jen could tell that it was anything but however she was determined to keep Brian and his date as far out of her mind as she possibly could. He was one distraction that she didn't need and he was one that she could quite happy do without, regardless of how handsome he looked in a suit, complete with loosely knotted tie, his beard clearly trimmed and his hair neat and wavy in steady of unruly.

The evening was going with great success: the meet and greets had gone perfectly, the guys had even spent more than the allotted five minutes with the usurpers to the party. Everyone in the room now had about half an hour before they had to grab a seat for the first showing of the first episode of the new season, and Jen knew that now would be a good time for another glass of wine, this now being her third, and her senses felt more than a little buzzed.   
“We need to talk.” Jen felt a hand grab her own and as she looked up at the owner of the voice she felt a shiver run through her entire body, her skin breaking out into goose pimples. Before she could comment she felt herself being almost dragged from the room, her hand held securely in Brian’s as he headed for the single door at the back of the room.  
The single door led to a service corridor which was dimly lit and deserted, however Jen quickly found herself being pressed into a niche with Brian’s large frame keeping her there.  
“Brian what…”  
“Six days Jennifer…You’ve avoided me for six days.” Brian stated, his chocolate orbs staring intently into her dark blue ones, his gaze intense.  
“I’ve been busy, you've obviously been busy with Claire.” Jen almost spat, however she ended her accusation with a gasp when Brian’s hand slid around her waist.   
“Don't bring her into this…she has nothing to do with me and you.”   
“There is no me and you Brian, you need to realise this.” Jen sighed and then tried to move out of Brian’s hold however he wouldn't budge, his frame solid and imposing against her own slighter one, her hands now resting uselessly on his chest.   
“We’d be so good together…I promise if you give me a night you won't regret it.” Brian purred and without waiting for an answer from Jen, he pressed his lips to hers, taking passionate possession of her soft mouth. The kiss escalated from a one sided possession of lips to a full blown, passionately raw and dirty kiss- tongues duelled, teeth clashed and harsh breaths exchanged.   
Her hands managed to work themselves inside his suit jacket, her fingers gripping the shoulders of his shirt in one hand whilst the other held the base of his skull, his dark hair twined between her fingers. His hands were also doing their own fair amount of exploring and had managed to work their way to the back of her skill, his fingers carding through her silky blonde hair whilst his other hand was toying with the hem of her dress, the pads of his fingers brushing lightly against the smoothness of her thigh.  
“We can't do this.” Jen gasped, pulling her lips away from Brian, however he wasn't haven't any such action and chased her lips, giving her only a moments reprieve before he took possession once more- his hand began working the hem of her dress a little further up her thigh, his full hand heating up her flesh as it slid up the creamy expanse of her thigh.  
“Just say yes.” Brian murmured, his lips moving from her mouth to her neck, his beard tickling the skin and making her gasp.   
Gripping the shoulder of his shirt a little tighter she couldn't help but tilt her head to the side, giving him more room to feast on her flesh; a shiver ran through her body as his hand continued up her thigh, inching ever closer to her core- his fingers now stroking the soft skin on the inside of her thigh just millimetres from the scrap of lace protecting her modesty.   
“Oh.” Jen gasped and Brian pulled back from her neck, the pair of them panting heavily, suddenly not enough oxygen between them.  
“One night. I want you… And you want me.” Brian gasped, his fingers brushing across her lace covered crotch, delighting in the heat that he found there- he was also extremely pleased to feel how damp the lace was.  
“No…I’ve told you we can't do this.” Jen protested however it was weakly, her voice quivering as she tried to control the jolts of pleasure running through her body as Brian’s fingers teased her.  
“Your brain is saying no but your body is saying yes.” Brian taunted as he quickly pushed aside her lace scrap of underwear and plunged a finger into her hot, moist depths.  
“Oh holy fuck.” Jen gasped, her knees bucking under the onslaught of unexpected pleasure. Brian grinned and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before moving his thumb to join his finger, brushing lightly against her hard nub and causing her to whine low in her throat.  
“One night Jen…say yes.” Brian murmured, bringing his forehead to press against hers, sharing their breaths as he played her body so expertly that Jen didn't know what she was doing anymore.  
“Say yes.” He coaxed, his thumb brushing harder against her clit, his hand now coated in her wetness as it slid down his finger and his mouth watered at the prospect of tasting her, gathering her nectar straight from the source.  
“God dammit Jen, let me have you.” Brian growled, his thumb pressing harder on her clit for a moment, her mouth open in a silent cry as her body shook with the pleasurable sensations now wracking her body.  
“Yes…Oh God Brian…yes.” Both Brian and Jen opened their eyes, staring deep into each other as the enormity of what those five words represented suddenly hit them both yet as one reacted with lust and power, the other felt that ball of nerves return and rock her entire core with what she had agreed to.


	6. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen feels abandoned until Brian turns up and forces her to surrender

Sitting in the darkened room, Jen chose a seat at the back and tried in earnest to concentrate on the happenings of the four Jokers on the screen in the first episode of their brand new season, however it was extremely difficult.   
Jen was uncomfortable, physically and mentally… And it was all Brian Quinn’s fault!  
She was sat on the edge of her seat, her thighs pressed together to quell the insistent throbbing that had overtaken her intimate area, her clit pulsing after the teasing attention it had received, yet still wanting more. Her soaked panties had been stuffed into her bag, the lace too wet and uncomfortable to keep on. And she was hot…too hot, she felt like she was melting inside her dress but inside herself too. She was furious.  
They had exited the corridor after Jen’s acceptance of a night with Brian and he had just left her there: pressed against the wall, sweaty and panting, with her panties still pulled to one side and her crotch unbelievably wet… And he had left her there. She was now sat at the back watching as he sat with the other Jokers, his date, Claire, was once more coiled around his arm like a snake, a venomous Python both waiting to strike other predators whilst simultaneously strangling their prey.  
Having watched the creation of most episodes, Jen found she didn't have to watch the screen to know exactly what the jokes were about, which meant that he eyes could stay glued to the back of Brian’s head, and why her eyebrows were drawn in confusion when he stood up and excused himself from Claire, the guys and the rest of the row.

Not thirty seconds later and her phone buzzed in her lap, her eyes brows raised in surprise when she saw the sender- he had snuck off to the toilets to text her.  
‘Tonight. I have to have you tonight.’   
She read and reread the message but instead of a bubble of nerves and lust working their way through her body, she found she only felt anger and sadness. He had made her feel things she hadn't felt before in the corridor whilst pressed against his full body yet had just as quickly abandoned her in favour of ‘Claire’ but was now texting her from the gents toilets to inform her that he would be having her this evening. Jen snorted in disbelief but then looked around quickly when she realised she wasn't alone, so quickly ducked her head.   
‘No you won't. I’m not doing this Brian.’ She sent the reply before she could talk herself out of it and then put her phone back in her clutch, an embarrassed flush staining her cheeks as it nestled next to her panties.   
“I can't do this.” She murmured to herself before standing up and heading for the door, knowing that the launch party didn't need her anymore: the meet and greets were complete, the guys had done a number of interviews and answered lots of questions from journalists, so the only thing left would be to watch the episode and then drink until they all went home. 

The hot water pulsed across her achy body, her muscles crying out desperately to find some relief however she was wound so tight she felt like she would snap, and the soothing fragrance of her shower gel combined with the steamy water was doing nothing to calm her.  
“Fucking Quinn!” She growled and slapped her soapy hand against the cream coloured shower tiles, enjoying the slight sting running through her palm and the harsh sound it made. Repeating the action twice more, Jen decided that she shouldn't beat herself up over a moment of weakness, literally.   
Shutting off the water she slid open the shower door and then shivered at the change in temperature, steam whirling round the room as she cautiously stepped out and grabbed her towel from the hook by the mirror.   
“Silly cat.” Jen chuckled as she felt a rough swipe across her wet leg, looking down to see Laurie licking the water droplets from her skin.   
“Right baby, come on. Bed time for us.” She cooed to the ginger feline as she headed out of the bathroom, her wet feet slapping across the tiled floor before changing to a softer thud as she padded the four or five steps to her room before allowing her, now dry, toes to sink into the chocolate coloured carpet.   
Dropping the towel on the bedroom floor, she grabbed an oversized, pale green t-shirt from the washing pile threatening to topple of the side of the chair in her room, and slipped it on over her still slightly damp body. Grabbing a pair of white pink cotton panties, she slipped them on before piling her damp hair on top of her head, securing it with a simple hair tie she had placed around her wrist before her shower.  
Laurie gave a pitiful yowl and Jen sighed before looking down at her feline best friend, a soft smile on her face.  
“Food time eh?” She murmured and then made her way to the kitchen, needing to feed Laurie before she could curl up in bed and hopefully sleep away the dreadful events of the day.   
A loud bang interrupted Jen’s musings and frightened Laurie into hiding behind the sofa. Rolling her eyes she continued with dishing out the cat food however stopped when a series of loud bangs came, and they were at her front door. Jen dropped the fork and can onto the worktop and exited the kitchen, wondering if she was hearing things however once she was in the hallway she could see a large silhouette through the frosted glass of her front door.  
“Shit!” She muttered to herself and attempted to back away and out of the hallway when the one voice she didn't want to hear ruined the silence of her house.  
“Jen I know you're there, let me in.” Brian’s voice permeated through the house and caused the hairs on the back of her neck to prickle, but Jen wasn't sure whether they prickled with anticipation or fear.  
“Jen come one. Open the door.” Deciding to be brave, she moved a little closer to the door and steeled herself with a deep breath.  
“Go away Brian.” She ordered, congratulating herself on keeping a strong even tone.  
“Jennifer open the door. We need to talk.” He stated and Jen jumped in surprise as she watched his try the door knob, watching it twist and the wooden door rattle for a few seconds.  
“We have nothing to talk about. Go away.”  
“Open this door or I swear to god I will kick the fucking thing down!” He growled and Jen shivered, her brain trying to warn her that this was a bad idea but her body shivering in anticipation, and a little lust, at the gravelly growl in his voice.   
Jen opened the door slowly, however kept the safety chain on, and was pleased she did when she finally caught a glimpse of Brian as he filled her doorway, hands leaning on the doorframe, making himself look bigger than his already large size.  
“Open the door Jen.” He murmured, his voice deliciously low as his chocolate orbs glittered in the dark porch area of her doorway.   
“Brian you should go home. You're drunk.” Jen offered weakly, trying to think of any reason she could use to get him away from her door.  
“I’ve had one beer…I drove here so I'm far from drunk.” He explained and Jen closed her eyes, a soft sigh escaping her as the situation began to weigh on her small shoulders.   
“I don't want this. Go back to Claire. She can offer you what I can't. I can't give myself to you Brian… Not for a quick fuck… For just one night.” She explained, tears coming to her cerulean eyes and making them shine like diamonds in the ocean, her pearly white teeth capturing her bottom lip and chewing nervously, watching Brian as if he was some wild animal released from his cage.  
“It would be so good baby, let me show you how good we could be.” He crooned, his suit jacketed arm sliding through the gap in the door to cup her soft cheek, his thumb tracing the line of her cheekbone.  
“Open the door Jen.” He murmured so softly that Jen nearly missed it, however she knew that he wouldn't leave until she had opened the door. Placing her hand over his, on her cheek, she cradled the large appendage for a few moments before removing it and pushing it slowly back through the door, closing the wooden barrier for a moment and against her better judgement, sliding the safety chain from its loop.   
Jen opened the door wider than before and was faced with an impatient looking Brian, one hand on his hip and the other running through his, now unruly, mane of silvering dark hair.  
“Can I come in?” He asked, however Jen realised this was more of a formality as he already had one large foot inside her threshold before she even registered the question. Wordlessly she watched him enter and then closed the door however gave a startled Yelp when she turned to find Brian directly in front of her.  
“You ran from me?!” He breathed, staring intently at her before one large hand came and cupped her chin, holding her gaze and Jen nodded dumbly, not really knowing what to say and her bravado having ran screaming from the situation as soon as she had unlatched the door.  
“Don't do it again!” He muttered and then lowered his head, his dark eyes watching her constantly even as his lips met hers in what seemed to be a sweet and gentle kiss.  
“Where’s Claire?” Jen asked, her brows furrowed however they rose in surprise when Brian let out a small chuckle.  
“None of your concern.” He admonished and moved back in to kiss Jen again however she pulled back and then pulled herself from his grasp.  
“No! Just no Brian. I’m not doing this. I know your reputation with women and I will not become another mark on the tally. I think you should leave.” She muttered and then turned away from the tall, dark Joker- needing to put some space between them so that she could think clearly- however that wasn't to be as she found herself held in a vice like grip and pulled. She reeled backwards and found her back pressed tightly against a broad chest, an arm around her waist like a band of steel whilst soft lips and a scratchy beard wreaked havoc on the sensitive skin of her neck and shoulder, where the oversized t-shirt had slipped down.  
“Don't answer the door in nothing but a t shirt and expect me to leave Jennifer. I told you that I would have you tonight and I am a man of my word.” Brian murmured into her neck, his hot breath caressing her and leaving a trail of molten lava in its wake; one of his long hands caressed a trail of goose bumps down her side before reaching the hem of her t-shirt.   
“Don't expect to sleep tonight.” Brian chuckled into her neck and began to inch up the hem of the t-shirt, his fingertips gliding across the smooth skin of her thigh and making Jen shiver at the contact however she didn't feel comfortable with the way things were progressing.  
“Brian stop! Please.” She tried to extricate herself from his grip however he wasn't moving and the more she struggled the more he seemed to enjoy it.  
“Baby if you keep wiggling like that then I’m gonna blow in my pants.” That statement was enough to make Jen freeze and caused Brian to laugh, a deep hearty chuckle that settled in the pit of Jen’s stomach and set her insides aflame.   
“Let me take care of you tonight baby.” Brian murmured and spun her round to face him, his brown eyes locking intensely with her blue ones, before pressing a soft single kiss to her lips.  
“Yes?”   
“Yes.” She whimpered and then surrendered herself to the sweet taste of his lips and the raw passion behind it.


	7. Not like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Jen finally reach that point.

Worry began to cloud the pleasure she was feeling, and as she looking down at Brian’s head as he feasted upon her collar bones, she was torn between what felt right and what was right.   
The fact that she now found herself pressed up against the wall of her hallway, one of Brian’s hands holding her thigh around his waist as his now very prominent erection ground itself into her core.  
“Brian…bedroom.” Jen managed to gasp and then groaned low in her throat as his teeth scraped her jugular, the sensation sending a shiver of excitement through her and making her inner muscles tingle.  
“Show me.” He murmured into her skin but then looked up, a pout on his reddened lips as Jen lowered her leg and then moved away from his body. Jen stared into his chocolate eyes and for a moment couldn't actually believe that she was about to let Brian Quinn take her to bed, she had been worn down by his relentless aim to conquer her and was now about to take the step that she swore to herself she wouldn't take.  
“Lead the way baby.” He crooned before kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket, the former left at the bottom of the stairs while the latter was carelessly slung over the end of the stair rail.   
Reaching the top of the stairs, with Brian extremely close behind her, Jen felt like she was walking to the gallows; she knew that this step she was about to take would turn her into a notch of Brian’s bed post and stop any chance of her furthering herself for TruTv.  
“Come on, I want you naked.” Brian stated before all but pushing her towards the open bedroom doorway, his hands resting on her hips as they entered the room.  
“I’m just popping to the bathroom.” Jen muttered weakly before moving past Brian and entering the one room in the house with a lock on the door and quickly locked it, sitting herself on the edge of the bathtub, elbows resting on knees as she chewed her thumb nail in angst. She knew that the fact that she was now hiding in her locked bathroom meant that she clearly wasn't ready to be jumping into bed with Brian, however the fact that he was in bed bedroom meant that she had had to go through with it, knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer.   
Not wanting to make things look suspicious, Jen flushed the toilet for effect before splashing some water on her face to cool down her raging temperature and then hesitantly unlocked the door, peering out in the corridor cautiously before exiting the room fully. Everything was silent, however Jen could hear Laurie purring excitedly and with a roll of her eyes, she knew exactly where he was and who he was with. True to her thoughts, upon entering the bedroom, Jen found Brian sat on the end of the bed with Laurie on his lap, stroking the ginger cat and smiling at the purring sounds he made.   
“His name is Laurie.” Jen offered but felt her full body stop when he looked up at her with the sweetest look of his wonder on his face, she had ever seen.  
“He’s gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as you mind but gorgeous all the same.” Brian grinned and then gave Laurie a final stroke, setting him on the floor gently before extending a hand to Jen, a sudden flash of a predatory gleam in his eyes making Jen’s knees a little weak.  
“Come here.” He ordered and against her better judgement, Jen found herself padding softly across the carpet to stand by him, emitting a little squeak of surprise when he grasped her hand softly and pulled her to stand between his thighs, his face now level with her breasts.   
Jen looked down at Brian’s face and felt a flush of arousal run through her body, making her nipples harden and her face redden and she found that she couldn't help but wind her arms around his neck and allow her fingers to tangle into the messy hair, fingertips brushing softly against the skin of his neck and dipping teasingly beneath the collar of his shirt.  
“You are so beautiful.” Brian murmured, his voice breathy as his hands started at her knees and then worked their way up her thighs, his large palms gliding up her skin leaving a trail of fire in their wake.  
“Br…Brian.” Jen moaned softly at the sensation and Brian took this as full consent, allowing his palms to slide under the hem of the t-shirt to come to rest against her hips, both hands now resting against the sides of her cotton panties.  
“I think we should get rid of these.” He chuckled and before Jen could object, he grasped the cotton in both hands and then began to pull, the thin material scraping gently against her flesh as it made its way towards the floor.   
With her panties now on the floor, Jen felt a flush of embarrassment add to her flush or arousal and not knowing what else to do now she was stood in just a t- shirt, she grasped Brian’s face between her hands, enjoying the feel of his beard against her palms, and pressed a hot kiss to his lips, groaning low in her throat when he eagerly reciprocated the kiss, his tongue- hot and wet- sliding into her mouth with determination and purpose.   
Brian slid his hands back up her thighs and grinned into the kiss when he finally felt her bare skin under his fingers, moving his hands to the back of her thighs before ascending once more to cup her buttocks in his large palms, giving the fleshy globes a firm squeeze.   
“Hmm…if I move my hand just a little, will I find you hot and wet for me?” Brian mused, a smirk on his face as he pulled away form the kiss- delighting in how swollen her lips looked from his kisses and how breathless she seemed to be.  
“Off!” He growled, fingering the hem of the t-shirt once more before grasping it between his fingers and tugging the material upwards, trying to signal to Jen to take the hint and remove the garment. She did, however once the t-shirt was also laying at her feet she crossed an arm over her breasts and moved one down to cover her mons.  
“Don't hide from me…when I’m through with you there won't be a single part of your body that I haven't explored… And I mean a single part of you.” Brian promised and couldn't help but grin salaciously as Jen stared slightly open mouthed at his exclamation.   
Grasping her waist between his large hands, he pulled her just that little bit closer to him but found his gaze blocked by her arm.  
“Arms by your side.” He growled and Jen found she immediately obeyed, yet wasn't sure why, however all thoughts were sent running for the hills as Brian captured her left nipple between his lips.   
If it hadn't been for Brian’s grip on her waist, Jen knew that her knees would have buckled at the feel of her nipple between his lips, this hot tongue brushing the hardened bud whilst his beard teased and tickled the soft sensitive skin around it. She ran her fingers through his dark messy hair once more and allowed her nails to lightly scrape his scalp and was rewarded with a moan from Brian which vibrated all the way through her breast. Jen could feel a strong throb begin in her core and pressed her thighs together tightly however Brian noticed her movements and chuckled, his mouth quickly switching breasts at the same moment as his hand began to skim up the inside of her right thigh, climbing steadily higher, stopping only millimetres before her core, squeezing the flesh softly when he felt the heat coming from her.   
Jen gripped his face once more and lowered her lips to his but quickly removed them as she gasped loudly in the silent room as Brian ran a long finger the entire length of her sex, teasing her opening and nudging her clit. She closed her eyes at the sensation and was overwhelmed by the colours that exploded there, her skin prickling and her body shivering at the feeling of his fingers on her most sensitive flesh.   
“So wet.” He crooned and ran his finger once more along her sex but this time instead of just nudging her clit, he used his thumb to mash it softly- asking Jen throw back her head and sob at the feeling.  
“Oh my god.” She cried and Brian grinned, the sound of her pleasure setting his blood on fire and he had to have her.  
“On the bed.” He almost growled and Jen was transported from aroused siren to nervous wreck and Brian smiled, his thumb once more swiping repeatedly across her swollen clit until her knees buckled and she fell forward, her weight resting on Brian, who was more than happy to accept it.   
He turned his body and deposited Jen next to him on the bed, taking a moment to run his eyes down the length of her form, from her small but perfectly formed breasts, down her flat stomach right to her very neatly trimmed mound. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss between her breasts and then ran his lips down the middle of her torso, taking a moment to nibble around the edges of her navel before continuing down over the slight swell of her stomach until he reached the top of her mound and dropped a soft lingering kiss there.   
“Mmmmm.”   
“God I can't wait to taste you.” Brian breathed before standing up, his hands immediately going to his shirt and working the buttons, making Jen’s mouth water as his broad, slightly haired chest was revealed. Pulling the shirt from his trousers, he laid it across the chair in the corner and then started on his belt and trousers, dispatching the garments before sending them to join his shirt.   
Jen stared at a semi naked Brian and let out a low moan, her cerulean eyes glued to his husky form, taking in every ounce of his flesh that was on show: from his broad shoulders, to his flat nipples surrounded by black hair and then down to his slightly thick waist before finally checking his boxer shorts, the tight black Calvin Klein’s doing nothing to hide the huge erection that lay beneath. Her eyes widened at the size of Brian and he smirked, knowing exactly what she was thinking.  
“Told you it would be a night you wouldn't forget.” Brian grinned before laying himself above Jen, resting most of his weight on his elbows but made sure to situate himself between her thighs, the feel of her hot, damp centre pressing tightly against rock hard erection, the pair of them groaning at the feel of just one layer of material between them.

Looking down, Jen found that the sight of Brian’s head between her thighs was enough to make her heart explode with excitement and longing. Her legs were spread wide, her left leg hooked over his shoulder whilst Brian’s tongue was doing sinful things to her clit.  
“Oh Brian…feels…so…good.” She panted, his tongue lapping at her hard nub whilst two of his fingers were curled inside her sopping channel, pressing into every sensitive spot she had and making her fall apart around him, for the second time that evening.   
“Jen…condom. I need to be inside you.” He brought his head up to look at Jen as she was sprawled out across the bed, her blonde hair fanned out like a halo above her head and her limbs loose and spread, looking so wanton yet so innocent at the same time.   
“Don't have any condoms.” Jen explained slowly and watched as Brian nodded before climbing from her body causing Jen to sit up on her elbows, a furrow set into her brow as she watched him however it all made sense when she saw him retrieve his wallet from his trousers before pulling out a condom from the inner fold.  
“Boy Scout.” Jen chuckled and Brian grinned before opening the wrapper and rolling the condom on, sliding the latex down his large length before advancing back to wards Jen, a wicked gleam in his eyes.   
Brian settled himself between Jen’s thighs and balanced himself above her with one hand by her shoulder, his other hand positioning himself at her entrance, just putting a little pressure there as he leant down and pressed his lips to hers once more, tongues duelling and lips bruising however what happened next changed things between Jen and Brian.  
Pushing himself into her, Brian groaned at how hot and snug she was, sliding his entire length inside her until he could feel himself lodged against her cervix but he froze when his own groan wasn't matched with a welcoming groan of passion from Jen but with a cry of pain and a whimper. Looking down at her face he felt an icy wave wash over him as realisation dawned.  
“How old are you Jen?” He gasped, the arm holding him up trembling a little from being frozen in the same place.  
“Twenty-Two.” She whimpered, wondering what that had to do with anything.  
“And you didn't think to tell me you were a virgin?” Brian stated loudly, anger evident in his voice, which admittedly freaked Jen out a lot considering he was still lodged deep inside her. Brian also noticed this fact and then pulled out, looking down at his now quickly deflating cock to see faint red streaks lining the condom.   
“FUCK!” He shouted and stood up, pulling off the condom and dropping it on the end of the bed, grabbing for his boxers and quickly putting them on, meanwhile Jen was still laid on her back on the bed, her legs still splayed to accommodate Brian’s form but tears were now rolling down her face.   
“This was not how this was supposed to go.” Brian muttered as he hastily got dressed, not wanting to look at Jen and see the look of pain and humiliation in her eyes.   
“Brian…I…”  
“It was just supposed to be a one night fuck…I didn't want anything else…fuck sake…” Brian buttoned up his shirt and exited the bedroom leaving Jen to roll over onto her side and bury her face in her pillow, the soft material absorbing her sobs of pain and anguish and humiliation. Her lower half throbbed but she didn't want to move and make the pain worse so just rolled the duvet over her; her sobs worsening when she heard the front door slam and then the sound of a car driving away.


	8. Dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Brian see each other after THAT evening.

Monday morning saw Jen enter the office with a determined step, a shoulder bag full of planners and paperwork which was now completed and a steel glint in her eye. The Jen of Monday morning was a far cry from the Jen of Friday night, a sobbing wreck curled into a pitiful ball in the centre of the bed, or the Jen of Saturday where she found it painful to walk or sit down however by Sunday she was focused on work and nothing else, taking every chance to rid Brian Quinn from her thoughts.   
Sorting through the papers in her bag, she sorted them into the correct piles for each department and then grabbed the first pile, needing to head to the floor above to submit the insurance forms to the admin office up there.   
Striding out of the office, Jen smiled as she passed a couple of the people who worked in the pod by the door, before pushing on the door and exiting into the corridor, deciding to take the stairs today, an easy feat as she was wearing grey ankle grazers and a pair of navy blue ballet pumps. Opening the door to the stairwell she had just placed her foot on the first step when she heard a voice that made every hair on her body stand up- if she had been a cat her fur would be on end.  
“Jen.” She didn't acknowledge the greeting and proceeded up onto the second and third stair when she felt her upper arm grabbed and her movements halted.  
“Jen wait.” She turned to look at the owner of the voice, and every feeling she had experienced over the weekend suddenly hit her all at once.  
“Please don't Brian.” She begged, suddenly not feeling as strong as she had been when she walked into work.  
“Jen we need to talk.” He released her arm in favour of cupping her cheek, his thumb brushing over her flushed cheekbone as he stared into her eyes.  
“We have nothing to talk about Brian. You… You took…oh god. I can't I'm sorry.” With that Jen removed his hand from her cheek and ran up the remaining two flights of stairs, her chest heaving with emotion, her cerulean eyes filled with unshed tears- and she dared not look back, to see Brian still stood frozen to the spot on the second stair, an unreadable look on his face. 

Lunch-time rolled round and Jen’s plans of a quiet sandwich at her desk were disrupted when Joe came over and perched his large self on the edge of her desk, his pale blue eyes staring down into her soul.  
“Hey hon, we’re heading out for lunch and you have to come.” He gave Jen one of his wide toothy grins and she knew that whatever argument she had about not going, Joe wouldn't take no for an answer.  
“Bessy is coming too so you girls can chatter and catch up. She was looking for you Friday night but you were no where to be seen.” Jen immediately felt a wave of nausea creep up her throat as she thought of Friday night and the reason she had disappeared, however she offered Joe a weak smile and shrugged it off.  
“I wasn't feeling too well, probably too much wine and not enough to eat.” Jen explained, feeling bad about lying to Joe, especially as he was the sweetest and kindest of all the Jokers.  
Due to Joe’s kind face and disarming smile, Jen found herself sitting at the same table as all four Jokers, as suspiciously no Bessy.  
“She’s been held up with Milana.” Joe explained to the table, looking up from his phone, and Jen couldn't help but sigh, taking a sip of her lemon iced tea and trying very hard not to make eye contact with Brian, who had decided to sit directly opposite her, and was boring holes into her with his chocolate gaze.  
“Oh Jen, when we go away next week- can I have a window seat on the plane?” Jen looked up from her drink and smiled at James, his smile infectious and his brown eyes happy as he regarded her.  
“I’ll do my best James.” Jen promised, reaching down into her bag and aiming to grasp her notebook, however paused when she felt Brian’s hand grasp hers lightly, causing her to stare him straight in the eye.  
“I’m sorry.” He murmured before allowing her to straighten up and place her notebook on the table, grasping her pen and then jotting down the notes for James’ flight seat.  
“Anyone else got any flight requests?” She asked, looking at the guys around the table, however still missing out any eye contact with Brian- she didn't feel that strong yet.   
Every joker shook their heads so Jen looked through her notebook and sighed.   
“Right the hotel only had three rooms available so you guys are going to have to share…is that a problem?”   
“No not a problem, I’ll share with Q and Joe can share with Murr.” Sal organised and Jen grinned, flashing a grateful smile to Sal for agreeing without a fuss.  
“Excellent- thanks for co-operating guys.” Jen thanked and then put her notebook back in her bag, however paused in getting back up when she felt a large foot nudge hers. Knowing that it had to be Brian, she gave him a hard look and then continued on- joining in with the general chit chat at the table.   
Fifteen minutes later saw Bessy and Milana arrive at the table, and Brian- clearly being the gentleman he obviously was- stood up and offered her his seat so she could be next to Joe, whilst he then conveniently took the available seat next to Jen.   
“Hey.” He greeted, nudging her shoulder gently with his, leaving Jen no choice but to acknowledge him, especially with everyone else all sitting in such close quarters- and she didn't want to arouse suspicion, so she returned his greeting but with exactly zero enthusiasm.   
Food arrived shortly after the change around and so the next few minutes were filled with the sound of cutlery and chewing but Jen could only stare at her steak salad, a ball of nerves having settle in the pit of her stomach and wouldn't shift. She picked up her fork anyway however t immediately clattered on the table when she felt a hand slide across her thigh. She picked up the fork and apologised quietly to the table before giving a pointed look at Brian, however he only smiled quickly before using his other hand to pick at the fries on his plate. She tried to shake her leg to dislodge him but he wasn't to be moved, the heat of his palm searing her flesh through her trousers.   
The end of the meal couldn't come quick enough but as Joe and Bessy left the restaurant to take Milana home, Sal and James were heading back to the office which left Brian, who made sure he asked his question whilst everyone was still listening on order to force Jen into spending time with him.  
“Can I have a word in private Jen?” Jen swallowed and nodded, knowing that she couldn't get out of this. Watching Sal and James leave, she almost wanted to grab them and make them stay however they were soon out of the door which left her and Brian staring at each other.  
“Jen I’m sorry about Friday…it didn't go as I'd planned.”  
“Ha you don't say.” Jen snorted, her eyes glancing up to meet Brian’s and finding she couldn't look away, getting lost in the chocolate depths.  
“Look, I admit I should have handled that situation differently but the last thing I was expecting when I took you to bed was for you to be innocent.” He stated, his voice low as he spoke to Jen.  
“Well it’s not really something you can just blurt out when someone is relentlessly pursuing you asking if they can have one night of fucking you.” She whispered harshly and made to stand up however Brian grabbed hold of her hand and staid her movement.   
“Please don't go yet, can we just talk about this like adults?” He asked, and for once Jen looked at his face and found it to be open, honest and dare she even think it, but also hopeful.  
“You mean like we talked about Friday night like adults?” She retorted and Brian closed his eyes for a moment before taking a deep, calming breath.  
“Look can we go somewhere and talk about this? Please?” Brian almost begged and Jen softened, knowing that whatever else they did, they needed to talk this through to clear the air and create a more successful working relationship between them.   
“Okay, where do you suggest?” Asked Jen, looking round the restaurant and noticing the amount of families around and agreeing that this wasn't the best place for their discussion.  
“I promise I'm not trying to pull a move or anything but my house is only about ten minutes from here.” Brian explained and then watched as Jen mulled over the idea before nodding slowly and then standing up, waiting for Brian to lead the way out of the restaurant and towards his fire red Jeep.


	9. Finishing what we started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Brian talk and finish what they started.

Sitting in Brian’s living room Jen nervously bounced her foot up and down on the hardwood floor as she anxiously chewed a thumb nail whilst waiting for Brian to bring back two bottles of water. A black and white cat sat on the coffee table regarding her curiously so Jen extended a hand and let the feline sniff her, knowing that the cat would more than likely be able to detect Laurie’s scent.   
“Here we go.” Brian announced, entering the living room however managed to scare the cat away, making it leap from the coffee table.  
“Oh thanks.” Jen smiled weakly, accepting the cold bottle of water and taking a sip, not really needing to but it gave her something to do instead of staring at Brian as he took a seat on the other end of the sofa. He placed his unopened bottle on the coffee table and steepled his fingers together, tapping his lip thoughtfully before clearing his throat.  
“Jen I’m sorry.”  
“I know you’ve said.” Jen replied, capping her water and then fiddling with the sealed top, her eyes darting up to check Brian’s facial and body language.  
“Look I’m gonna be straight about this…I wanted to fuck you…I still want to fuck you. I freaked when you cried when I entered you. I didn't know what to think.” Brian tried to explain however he paused when he saw Jen watching him intently, her cerulean eyes watery.  
“I just thought…I wanted my…I wanted my first time to be with someone who desired me.” Jen started but Brian quickly interrupted.  
“But you're gorgeous.”   
“Growing up I was the school nerd, the kid that spent her time in the library. College and University was the same so I never had the opportunity…and then there was you.” Jen placed her water on the coffee table next to Brian’s and wiped the condensation on the leg of her trousers before staring earnestly at Brian, his chocolate brown eyes watching her intently.  
“I fucked up…I know that…let me put it right. Let me give you the first experience that you should have had.” Brian offered, his eyes wide as he stared at Jen, smiling softly when he noticed the blush staining her pale cheeks.  
“Brian…I…I don't think it's a good idea.”  
“Come on Jen…I still want you, you still want me…let me make it up to you.” Brian murmured, sliding himself along the sofa until his knee was pressed against Jen’s, the heat seeping through her trousers.  
Sliding his hand up her thigh, he stopped mid-thigh and stared deep into Jen’s eyes; you could cut the tension between them as they stared at each other so Brian leant in slowly, giving Jen the opportunity to move away but was delighted when she didn't, allowing his lips to press softly against hers. After a few moments, Brian pulled away and was pleased to note that Jen’s eyes were closed; deciding to chance his luck and the attraction between them he leant back in but this time made his kiss more aggressive, his lips pressing harder against hers as his hands moved up to grip her shoulder and cup the back of her head- his tongue snaking out to brush against the seam of her lips, begging for entrance.  
She granted entrance and found her mouth filled with Brian’s questing tongue, her own hand coming up to grip at the shoulder of his shirt whilst the other hand ran through his shaggy hair, grasping at his skull. Teeth clashed, lips scraped across each other as harsh breaths were exchanged- Brian’s hand moved from her shoulder down her side, the back of his fingers trailing down her thin blouse, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her flesh until he reached the hem of her blouse, before his hand breached the barrier of clothing and spread itself out across her side.  
“God you're beautiful.” Brian groaned before moving his lips from hers and sending them on a quest to once more find the sensitive spots on her neck and collarbones.  
“Oh Jesus.” Jen gasped, throwing her head back and allowing Brian more room to work, his beard scraping her now sensitive flesh as his lips and tongue tasted her. He ran his mouth down her collarbone, working towards the top of her breast however found his way blocked by the edge of her shirt.   
Jen felt like she was on fire. Brian’s lips, tongue and beard were eliciting sensations throughout her body that she had only ever felt once before- the night of her deflowering. Her hands shook a little as she pushed herself back from Brian’s questing lips and the panting pair stared lustily at each other, their heated gaze seeming to set the room aflame.   
“I want you to set the pace on this Jen…do what you want to me baby. Let's make this awesome.” Brian murmured, his breathing a little laboured however his pupils widened with arousal turning his eyes almost black as he watched Jen nod slowly before reaching out a tentative hand to the hem of his t shirt, fingering it lightly.   
“What do you want Jen?” Brian asked softly, a hand moving to hold the one fingering the hem of his t-shirt and felt his heart speed up as he watched her deliberate over his question. He could see that her nerves were going to take over so quickly decided to turn the tables, not giving her any chance to think.  
Brian slipped his hand under her blouse once more and trailed his fingers across her soft skin, his index finger swirling around the edges of her navel and delighting in her shiver. He brought his other hand under her blouse and began to slowly inch it up her body, his breathing deepening a little when the lacy cups of her pale peach bra were revealed.  
“Arms up.” He muttered and then slid the top from her body, laying it over the back of the sofa and then taking a moment to take in the beautiful specimen before him.  
“Brian?” She asked a little hesitantly, starting to feel a little embarrassed that Brian was still staring at her bra covered breasts but gasped in surprise when he brought a hand to the clasp between her breasts and expertly unfastened it, allowing the cups to break apart and give Brian a hint at the creamy loveliness he had gotten a glimpse at the previous Friday.  
“Fucking beautiful.” He purred and then Jen couldn't help but gasp loudly as he captured her left nipple between his lips, sucking hard on the small pebble like bud. His long fingers reached up and plucked at her right nipple, enjoying the breathy moans and the way her fingers began to card through his hair, her nails scratching his scalp and making him reciprocate her moans.   
Gripping his hair harder, Jen pulled him away from her breast and leant down, taking his lips in a fierce kiss- their faces pressed tightly together. This is a needy kiss- not sweet like earlier- and Jen moans low in her throat when Brian grasps a breast in each hand, squeezing the flesh just firmly enough.  
“Bedroom?” Brian asked, breaking the kiss and grinning smugly at how red and swollen her lips appeared to be. Jen nodded at his bedroom request and stood up which caused Brian to grab her by the hips and pull her close, using his teeth and lips to nibble around the edges of her belly button.  
“Oh wow! That feels… Oh god!” She moaned, her head tipped back as Brian gripped her hips a little tighter to help control her spasms of pleasure.  
“God I need to be inside you.” Brian groaned into the flesh of her stomach before standing up and taking hold oh her hand, almost dragging her from the room and up the stairs, wasting no time in getting her to the bedroom.

Once again Jen found herself sprawled naked on a bed with Brian stood at the end, topless with his jeans unbuttoned, his boxer clad erection pushing through the gap.   
“I need to taste you again.” Brian growled and almost threw himself onto the bottom of the bed, crawling his way slowly- predatorily- towards her centre, his eyes flitting between her glistening core and her hooded eyes.   
Without any pre warning Brian pressed his face against her core and almost immediately wrapped his lips around her already throbbing nub, his hands pushing her thighs wider apart as he suckled. Releasing her clit, he buried his face further into her pussy and sucked at her opening, her sweet and tangy juice coating his lips and tongue before he sent his tongue to gather more, probing her sensitive core.   
Her left leg move from its position on the bed and hooked over Brian’s shoulder, her heel dragging down the length of his back and making him moan, the vibrations running through her pussy and making her jolt.  
“God you taste so good.” Brian gasped, coming up for air for a second before immediately ducking his head once more. He teased her soft inner lips, his mouth closing round each soft petal like piece of skin before teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue- switching between the two sweet lips before diving back to drink straight from the source.  
Jen found that she couldn't focus on anything, her entire world now only existed with the Joker between her thighs- he had slid a finger into her tight depths and captured her nub between his lips, his tongue rubbing mercilessly over the bundle of nerves; he brought a hand form her thigh to place over her hips, trying to keep her on the bed as she thrashed around, her orgasm very quickly approaching as he tortured her soft flesh.  
“Oh Bri…oh my…oh…yes…Jesu…Fuuuuccckkkkk.” Her entire body felt like it had exploded as her orgasm washed over her, White heat surrounded her as she spasmed, fingers clutching at the dark green sheet on the bed whilst the leg draped over his shoulder tightened, pressing him closer to her.   
“That’s it baby, just let it consume you.” Brian crooned, finding he had never seen a more beautiful sight that Jennifer mid-orgasm.   
“Brian…I want to feel you.” That was all the encouragement Brian needed to continue with proceedings, almost leaping from the bed to shed himself of his jeans and now seriously damp boxer shorts. He grabbed a condom from the bedside drawer and quickly rolled it on before moving to lay himself between Jen’s still splayed thighs, the fat head of his large cock lodging itself against her soaking entrance- however he didn't dare go any further, for now.   
“Jen…are you sure baby?” Brian asked, his chocolate orbs locking with her cerulean ones, his arms braced just above her shoulders.   
“Yeah I'm sure.” Jen murmured, bringing a hand up to cup Brian’s bearded cheek.  
“Kiss me.” She demanded softly and Brian knew at this moment in time he could deny her nothing, so lowered himself and pressed his lips against her, his tongue asking for entrance and being immediately granted it.   
As his tongue entered her mouth, he allowed his body to enter hers, swallowing the uncomfortable grunt she gave as her muscles were once more stretched by his large cock.   
“Oh holy fuck! You're so fucking tight.” Brian grunted as he bottomed out and felt Jen’s tight virginal pussy clench around him, her previously unused muscles quivering around the large intrusion. He found that he had to force himself to pull out of her tight channel yet when he did they both moaned at the loss of contact before he swiftly slid back into her depths.   
After a few more slow sliding thrusts, Jen shifted her knees up a little further around Brian’s hips and tilted her own hips marginally so upon the next thrust, Brian hit a set of completely different spots which caused her neck to cord and her eyes to see stars.  
“This is perfect.” Brian moaned as he picked up the pace, his hips now pistoning into Jen; he lowered himself down onto his elbows to be closer to her skin before taking her mouth once more, his tongue sweeping her warm wet cavity.   
Jen found that once the initial uncomfortableness of Brian being inside her had faded, the sensations now running through her body were indescribable. Every time Brian thrust into her, her body opened and softened to accept him, but when he retreated her muscles clenched, almost like she was subconsciously trying to stop him from leaving her body.

Jen’s climax rocketed through her, leaving her completely boneless and covered in a thin film of sweat, her arms wrapped loosely around Brian’s shoulders as he pressed you into the mattress, his body damp with sweat and panting from exertion. Brian pressed a series of soft kisses to the side of her neck, the scent of her body making him want to take her again however he was currently spent and his eyes felt heavy.  
“I’ve got to deal with the condom.” Brian mumbled into her sweaty skin before pulled away from Jen, his softening cock slipping from her wet depths before he climbed off the bed and into the ensuite bathroom, the sound of the toilet flushing just a few seconds later.   
Jen watched with hooded eyes, parted lips and loose limbs as Brian exited the bathroom and walked back towards the bed, crawling back onto it and then once more leaning over her- hands and knees bracketing Jen’s body.  
“That was amazing…you are perfect.” Brian murmured before pressing a kiss to her swollen lips and then almost collapsing beside her, his eyes closed as he headed quickly towards slumber but didn't pause in his actions as he wrapped an arm around Jen and pulled her close- his front moulding itself to her back, his hot breath tickling her neck as his beard tickled her shoulder.  
“Mmmm next time you can go on top.” Brian mumbled into her skin before the soft sound of snores filled the room, and Jen’s eyes widened at his words. The next time? This was a one fuck deal. The heat of Brian combined with exhaustion from their activities soon lulled Jen to sleep however her brain was far from inactive as she tried to process the words that Brian had just mumbled.


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after events of the hours before

Sitting at her desk in the crowded office, Jen tried to concentrate on the papers in front of her as well as the documents on her laptop which she knew needed to be read immediately however her brain was still 20 miles away with Brian- curled up beside him in bed- where she should be if she hadn't chickened out. After a very light snooze she had woken up to find herself still in Brian’s clutches however it was a loose grip which meant she could slide out of bed, immediately gathering the bottom half of her clothing and heading down the stairs, her steps silent. She’s used his bathroom whilst ordering a cab to take her back to the restaurant to get her car, her head swimming with thoughts and her body aching after the superb workout she’d just had.  
The sound of her message tone and the vibration of her phone against her desk dragged her from her reverie and a ball of nerves formed in her stomach- she almost psychically knew that the message would be from Brian.

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: Woke up and you weren't there.. No note or anything. WTF?? 

Jen cringed at the message and found herself looking around the office to see if anyone was watching- she felt so anxious about the events of just a couple of hours ago, that she could almost envisage that everyone knew what she had been up to and who with.

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: One time deal right? Didn't want to outstay my welcome.

Almost immediately she received a reply.

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: I said one night. A couple of hours does not make one night. You owe me.

“Oh fuck!” Jen murmured to herself as she laid her iPhone on the desk top, her hands rubbing over her overly warm face before she sighed; she knew that Brian wouldn't make this easy on her, and if his behaviour yesterday was anything to go by, then he was all for stringing her along and Jen didn't think she could cope with that.  
“Hey Jen, meeting in the conference room in ten.” Dan shouted from across the room and she nodded before turning her head back to her laptop, however her mobile was in her eye line and she found her gaze drifting to it every few seconds.  
“Fuck off!” She mumbled, grabbing the phone and dropping it into her desk drawer however she jumped when she heard a tutting sound and a chuckle.  
“Hey girl…who’s managed to piss you off?” Jen looked up to see Sal and James stood at the edge of her desk.  
“Was it Q? With his ‘private’ talk?” James chuckled and Jen’s eyes widened in surprise until she realised that James was just referring to the diner and not the events that occurred afterwards.  
“Hey guys…no I'm fine. Just keep getting distracted.” She chuckled, trying to make light of the situation, pleased when James and Sal chuckled along with her.  
“Afternoon bitches!” Everyone in the office turned to look towards the double doors at the end of the room as Brian Quinn entered, and looking devastatingly handsome, if Jen did think so herself.  
“Don't be a dick.” Sal grunted but with a grin on his lips as he observed his best friend’s entrance into the office area.   
“Well now that the important one is back we can get on with this meeting.” Brian mocked causing everyone in the room to roll their eyes mockingly, knowing exactly how much of a joker the older Joker was when it came to audiences.  
“Where you been Q?” James asked, eyeing his best friend curiously and Jen watched with a sinking stomach as a smirk appeared on Brian’s face before he turned his head slightly, his eyes suddenly landing on you but the action was missed when James and Sal gasped.  
“What the fuck were you doing? Wrestling a lion?” Sal gasped and it was a moment later when Brian shifted his body that Jen saw what they were all suddenly looking at- there at the base of Brian’s neck were four perfectly formed nail marks raking from a quarter of the way up his neck to down under the collar of his polo shirt.  
“Not a lion but she certainly was a hell cat in bed- one I'm hoping to have in my bed again very soon.” Brian bragged to his friends whilst Jen suddenly felt hot and dizzy, the room seemed to have gotten considerably warmer and now her so match was cramping with knots of tension.  
“You okay Jen?” She stood up from her desk and nodded at the voice, not actually sure who had asked her the question.  
“Just need some air.” She gasped, her hand coming up to push her blonde curls out and away from her face as she headed towards the back of the office, intending to stand on the balcony for a few minutes to cool off and gather her breath and her thoughts.   
“What's wrong?” Jen turned at that voice, the one voice she didn't want to follow her out onto the balcony, and now she was trapped with him in a very small space with no escape route, as he was blocking the only exit- unless she fancied throwing herself over the side.  
“Just needed some air, too warm in there.” Jen tried to explain whilst gathering herself and taking a few deep and calming breaths however she could tell just by the look of Brian’s face that he didn't believe her wholly.   
“Is this because of earlier? Did you think I was going to tell everyone that only a couple of hours ago I fucked your brains out?” Brian chuckled disbelievingly as he watched Jen’s eyes widen at his question.  
“I’ve got to go, the meeting will be…”  
“They can't start without either of us!” Brian stated before he advanced towards Jen and upon standing in front of her, he extended his hand and then cupped her cheek, enjoying the softness underneath his palm, his thumb moving to stroke the peachy line of her cheekbone.  
“I was very disappointed to wake up and discover that it wasn't your naked body I was curled up against.” Brian murmured, taking a half step closer to Jen so that his body now brushed hers as she was leant against the stone wall of the balcony.  
“Well I figured you wouldn't want me there. You only wanted to fuck me to get it out of your system- especially after your failed attempt on Friday night.” Jen spat, squaring her shoulders from the confrontation that she anticipated was coming her way however the look in Brian’s eyes made her brows lower in confusion and her shoulders slump slightly.   
“I thought that's what I wanted too… Guess I want to fuck you more than once.” Brian muttered but then stepped back from Jen, putting space between their bodies and then dropping his hand, making Jen’s cheek feel cold from the lack of contact.  
“What does that mean?” Jen asked, her heart beating a little faster and a nervous feeling starting to form in the pit of her stomach. Brian’s gaze was intense as he stared into her eyes for a moment, not saying a word, before he turned and exited the balcony- leaving Jen to lean against the wall a little more, her chest breathing that little harder as her heartbeat deafened her. 

Entering the conference room, Jen found that the only seat available was the one next to Brian at the end of the table, so with a sigh she squared her shoulders and took her seat, attempting to make no eye contact with Brian.   
The meeting began and Jen grabbed a pen from the table and began making a couple of notes on the pad in front of her however paused momentarily when Brian shifted in his seat until his leg, from thigh to knee, was pressed against hers- the heat radiating through her thin trousers. She tried to ignore the heat of his thigh against hers and continued on with the meeting, jotting down notes and adding pieces into the conversation when it related to the Jokers or to their schedules.   
“According to the schedule, within the next eight weeks the guys have … Nine media appearances.” The rest of the table all stared at Jen as she went through her notes however her pause in the middle of the sentence wasn't due to needing the facts but was caused by Brian sliding his hand across her thigh. The room was filled with Joe, James and Sal’s voices as they began to discuss the various appearances which gave Jen enough time to slide her hand under the table and grip Brian’s wandering hand, however he stayed firm and captured her hand with his, holding her hand and running his thumb over her knuckles.   
He leant in, his hot breath tickling her ear.  
“I want you Jennifer.” He whispered, his hand releasing her own to slide further across her thigh until his fingers were only inches from her centre, his long fingers squeezing the flesh lightly- causing her skin to prickle as his flesh left a burning trail on hers.


	11. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian comes over and Jen ends up exhausted and confused

Curling up on the end of the sofa, Jen ran her fingers through Laurie’s soft fur, the tv playing and filling the room with noise however she ain't paying any attention- she was lost in her thoughts of the day. For a supposed ordinary workday she had certainly managed to cram a lot of action into it however ending it by bolting out of the conference room at the end of the meeting, shoving everything into her bag and then almost running to her car in an effort to escape Brian’s wandering hands- it hadn't been her finest moment.   
Her phone buzzed, vibrating through the arm of the sofa and making Laurie grumble at the disturbance but Jen was rather reticent to answer, the low down deep sick ball of nerves making a reappearance. However before she could pick up her phone it vibrated again, signalling another message- with a sigh she picked up the device and swiped open the screen to see a red number two sitting above her message icon.

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: We need to talk about what is going on- you owe me one night. 

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: I’m coming over.

“Oh fuck.” Jen whispered to Laurie, who gave a very unamused squawk at her sudden tight grip of his fur yet remained where he was, using his feline intuition to understand that his non furry subject needed his presence.   
Jen looked down at her pale blue and white striped pyjama bottoms and her once white vest and grimaced, knowing that she was in no way dressed for visitors, her hair was still damp from her earlier shower and currently tied in a loose bun atop her head.  
A heavy knock sounded at the door and Jen’s cerulean eyes widened when she realised who it would be.  
“Oh no no no.” She muttered to herself even though she found herself climbing up form her sofa and heading towards the hallway. Another knock sounded but Jen paused just feet from the door, observing the broad outline of Brian through the frosted glass.  
“Jen open up- I know you're in there.” She padded towards the door like a prisoner towards the gallows and grasped the doorknob firmly before twisting and pulling it open only enough to see past the safety chain.  
“Hey.” Jen greeted with minimal enthusiasm but swallowed hard when Brian’s gaze seared her skin- his chocolate brown eyes smouldering with restrained passion.  
“Hey… Wanna let me in?” Brian asked and against her better judgement Jen found herself unlatching the security chain and opening the door wide to Brian, smiling nervously when Brian immediately stepped forward and slid a long arm around her waist.   
“I’m going to close this door and then I’m going to kiss you.” Brian stated, so very matter of factly, and Jen didn't have a reply to his statement so watched with widened eyes as he closed the front door, slipping on the safety chain and turning the key before advancing on Jen once more. Sliding an arm around her waist once more he backed her up against the wall and then lowered his head, pausing just before their lips touched- a moment of anticipation fizzling through the pair of them before Brian’s lips pressed against hers, however the kiss stayed chaste for half a second before passion took over and very soon lips and tongues were battling for dominance. Hands grasped at clothes, pulling bodies closer and pressing bodies against the wall.   
“Fuck Jen, I want you.” Brian breathed as he moved his mouth down to her neck and Jen groaned when she felt his teeth scraping her skin then the hot swipe of his tongue before his mouth closed over the area and her knees almost buckled when he sucked hard.  
“That’s gonna mark!” Jen muttered and Brian chuckled darkly, pulling back to stare deep into her eyes, a wicked grin on his lips.  
“Oh I hope so.” He chuckled and then moved a hand from her hip to cup her cheek.  
“Bedroom…now!” Brian ordered however the grin never left his face which in turn made Jen relax, passion and lust were still coursing through her veins however she suddenly didn't feel nervous about what was happening, it felt natural… And dare she say it, right. Brian ground his hips against Jen’s and the pair moaned at the contact before Jen grinned and took hold of Brian’s hand, pushing herself from the wall and leading the way up to the bedroom Brian following willingly, his eyes glued to the sway of her hips as she ascended the stairs. 

Standing at the end of Jen’s bed, Brian couldn't help but think to the last time he was standing in this exact spot- looking down at Jen as she laid naked and crying after he had penetrated her and then left.  
“I’m sorry.” Brian whispered, his eyes glued to the empty bed and Jen frowned, wondering what he had suddenly zoned out and was now apologising.  
“What for?” Jen asked, placing her hand on Brian’s arm and rubbing the jacket covered appendage lightly, trying to bring his focus back into the room when he suddenly turned and faced her.  
“The last time I stood in this spot, I left you crying in pain. I won't ever do that to you again.” Brian murmured and then pressed his lips to hers in what Jen can only describe as the softest and sweetest kiss she had ever received from Brian- and everything clicked into place.   
“Don't think about it. You made up for that… Let’s forget about it.” Jen coaxed and smiled softly at Brian before running her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders, wasting no time in pushing his jacket off and leaving it on the floor.  
“Don't want slow…get naked.” Brian almost panted, his passion and lust once more taking over his thought process. Jen grinned at Brian and wasted no time in getting rid of her clothes, the time for teasing having passed as pure want and need took over. 

With both Jen and Brian now naked, they quickly found themselves on the bed, Brian on his back- his large frame in the centre of the bed as Jen crawled her way up his form, dropping kisses on various parts of his body. Jen brought her lips to his neck and sucked gently on his adams apple, following it's movements up and down as he swallowed audibly- his reaction to her kisses very evident.   
His hand moved to the tender flesh of her hips, gripping tightly regardless of her gasp of pain and lifted her across his lap, his fingers pressing against the bruises he had left there from their earlier romp. Her lips and tongue rasped across his neck, her hands resting heavily on his chest occasionally brushing the marks she'd left on his shoulders, also from earlier. Jen felt his hands trail up and down her sides and then pressed against her lower back in attempt to bring her hips to his but she was insistent and torturous; she moved her hands to the mattress at the sides of his head and her only touch became soft brief flutters of her lips on his hot skin. Brian couldn't help but grunt when her lips brushed against the deep scratches on his shoulders, however the memory of how he received them far outweighed the discomfort he was feeling.   
“You're so fucking beautiful!” Brian gasped, his chocolate brown eyes gazing up into Jen’s, and finding himself lost in her gaze, her blonde hair framing her face and casting shadows.   
Jen blushed under his praise of her but couldn't contain the light moan as her flesh brushed Brian’s as she leant down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. The kiss didn't stay chaste for very long and once more tongues were duelling and lips crashed against each other- hot breaths mingling as gasps and pants were swallowed.  
“I need to be inside you.”   
“God yes!” Jen exclaimed and lowered her already heated core onto Brian, feeling his hard flesh press against her.  
“I want to watch you…I want you riding my cock.” Brian breathed, dragging his fingertips from her hips, up and over her ribs before dragging them back down the contours of her back, enjoying the way her back arched and her hips pressed closer to his- causing them both to moan.  
“Rest up on your knees.” Brian advised and once she did he used his arms to lift and pull himself back until his ass rested against a pillow and his back was against the hardwood headboard, the cool of the wood feeling good against his heated flesh.  
Jen crawled towards him, a look of hunger in her eyes, that sent shivers to his groin. With her knees on either side of his thighs she leant forward and kissed him roughly, her hands wrapping themselves around his neck and running through his hair. Brian grinned against her insistent mouth as one hand snaked across his shoulder, trailed down his chest and gripped his cock, her thumb running up the underside before teasing the head and rubbing the pearl of precum around the large head. She slid forward, her thighs wrapping around his hips, her lips slipped from his as she raised her hips, his beard rasping against the skin of her neck.

In a heavenly slow movement she lowered her hips, her soft wet flesh enveloping his length.  
She hummed softly as he filled her, his fingers grazing across the flushed skin of her hips and thighs. Her hand moved from his stomach, up his torso and back around his shoulders as she pulled her body flush against his, their noses touching. For the longest time nothing happened, they just stared. The pair of them were too lost in the sensation of being joined once more but this time feeling so connected- the all consuming lust they had been desperate to quench now seemed to have dulled to a simmering roar.  
"Are you gonna move?" Brian asked, trying to control his breathing as the feel of her tight wet heat surrounding him was bringing him dangerously close to the edge and he really didn't want to embarrass himself.   
"Cos if you're not I could..."  
"I'm not sure how to move." Jen admitted ever so quietly, something indistinguishable in her tone. Brian’s head cocked a little, the beginnings of a frown on his brow as he mulled over her words.  
“I’ll show you.” He breathed and brought his hands to her hips once more, very slowly starting to guide her hips into movement, his chocolate brown eyes watching her face intently for any sign that she was either enjoying herself or feeling uncomfortable.  
Then she flexed her inner muscles and Brian took a deep shuddering breath, desperately trying to stop himself from exploding at the feel of her; each flex seemed harder and longer than the last in a achingly slow rhythm.  
"Oh fuck." He grunted against her neck as his breaths grew shallow and rapid.

His left arm wrapped around her waist holding her hard against him, never wanting this sweet torture to be over. But in his arousal filled mind he knew full well he was far more likely to come first, so his right hand moved between their bodies and endeavoured to change that probability. His fingers moved to where they were joined and they glided through the slickness before pressing a long finger against her clit, the sound of her sharp inhale telling Brian that she was close- her body shivering at the sensation and her inner muscles quivered around his cock. Suddenly she stiffened, her entire body going rigid as she threw her head forward against Brian’s shoulder, her teeth scraping the soft flesh as her body shuddered, moaning against his neck, a low deep sound that resonated through Brian and struck him right at the core. Within seconds he cried out against her own neck, the nails of his left hand digging into her ass and Brian moaned as her muscles continued to flutter around his length, riding out the after shocks of one hell of an orgasm.

"Fuck." she murmured against his shoulder as he lifted her hips gently from his, before pushing his shoulders against the headboard letting them lie down, his arms wrapped around her. They rested for a while, all conscious thought required to draw air into their burning lungs. She lifted her head up, her hair mussed, her skin glowing with perspiration and her eyes shinning in postcoital bliss. Her lips moved against his with lazy languid strokes of her tongue before her touch and warmth suddenly disappeared as she hopped lightly from the bed and his embrace.  
“Where are you going?” Brian asked lazily, his eyes hooded as he watched her start to collect her clothes- she didn't dare allow herself to lounge in his arms because she didn't want to create feelings that she couldn't hide from but couldn't act on.  
“Getting dressed.” She explained but Brian sat up and wrapped his fingers around her wrist, casing her to drop the clothes she had in her hand.   
“Get back into bed…I want to feel your naked body against mine.” He mumbled sleepily and grinned lazily when she sighed and climbed back into bed, sighing softly when she found herself wrapped in Brian’s arms, her back pressed against the full length of his front as he settled the duvet around them.   
Jen shivered softly as his arms tightened around her and his chin came to rest on her shoulder, the whiskers tickling her skin.   
“Mmm s’nice…feels good.” Brian mumbled sleepily into her skin before the room was filled with deep breaths and very light snores. Jen revelled in the feeling of being wrapped up against Brian after the most amazing sex she had ever had, not that she had any experience, however her brain was whirring with the sudden change in circumstances. She decided that she needed to talk to Brian when he woke up but for now she was going to enjoy being wrapped up in his arms and against his body.


	12. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Sal go clubbing until someone crashes the party

“Hey wake up.” Jen shifted and pressed herself against the warm form behind her, moaning lightly at the feel of a certain part of Brian’s anatomy waking up and nestling between her ass cheeks.  
“Mmtimes it?” Jen mumbled, turning her upper body slightly to look at Brian, noting that he looked much more alert considering the late-early hour.  
“Not sure…it’s early- I’m heading home and didn't want to just leave whilst you were asleep.” Brian explained and Jen suddenly felt every happy emotion she was feeling upon waking up next to Brian sink to the very deep pit of her stomach.   
“Right…yeah thanks.” Jen managed to murmur and then watched with something akin to sadness filling her cerulean eyes as Brian threw back the duvet and walked to the end of the bed to pick up his clothing, completely unashamed by his nakedness.   
“Last night was fucking hot by the way.” Brian explained as he fastened his belt and slipped his feet into his sneakers but Jen could only nod, her mind whirring with thoughts of feeling both awkward and used- even though she was in her own house.  
“Catch you at work.” Brian finally said and then exited the bedroom and once more left Jen laying in bed listening to him leave her house with a slam of the front door before the sound of his Jeep filled the bedroom as he sped down the street. 

Five days later and Jen hadn’t seen or heard from Brian since he left her bedroom in the middle of the night so she had come to the conclusion that he was clearly finished with her. The show was on a week long break as the new season was playing on tv and the show’s execs were in talks about renewing for another season so the Jokers were off enjoying life before they all had to meet up to fly out for a week of interviews and appearances.   
Jen was sat in her living room, sat cross legged on the sofa completing itineraries for each Joker when her phone buzzed, signalling a text message.

Sender: Sal Vulcano  
Message: Hey girl, drinks tonight? Please say yes. X

Jen grinned at her phone, a little bubble of excitement filling her chest at the thought of spending an evening with Sal with drinks and dancing- the company of the large Joker always brightening her mood.

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: Count me in. When and where? X

Sal’s reply was almost instant.

Sender: Sal Vulcano  
Message: 8pm at Changes Bar. X

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: Awesome. See you soon. X

Jen couldn't stop the grin from taking over her face as she thought about heading out with Sal- she knew that it would more than likely end up being a messy night with lots of wine and dancing but she felt that this was exactly what she needed.

Arriving at Changes, Jen entered the darkened bar and immediately sought out Sal who was stood at the end of the bar, a beer in hand as he chatted to the barman. Jen crossed the room and straightened her shoulders, feeling sexy and confident in her knee length, form fitting emerald coloured dress- her hair tumbling across her shoulders in loose curls.   
Sal looked up from his beer and grinned when he saw Jen across the room and had to keep his mouth shut as he watched her walk towards him, her figure accentuated by the dress she wore. He waved his hand and grinned in her direction before taking another sip of his beer.   
“Hey gorgeous.” Sal greeted, drawing Jen into a hug and taking a moment to enjoy the feel of the beautiful young woman pressed against his body.   
“Hey Sally… How you enjoying your days off?” Sal grinned and took another sip of his beer before shrugging nonchalantly.  
“It’s okay...” Before Sal could say any more he was interrupted by the presence of another person who picked up the bottle of beer next to Sal’s and Jen froze, almost instinctively knowing who that bottle of beer belonged to.   
“Jennifer.”   
“Brian.” She greeted, allowing her tone to hold no emotion whatsoever however her heart was hammering so hard in her chest that she felt like it might be visible.   
“Anyone else coming?” Jen asked, turning to Sal and trying to completely ignore Brian’s presence as she could already feel a ball of something forming in her stomach and she didn't really like the feeling.   
Before anything else could be said, the barman leant across the bar and gave her the most charming grin she had ever seen- highlighting his young tanned face and accentuating his square stubble covered jaw.  
“Well hello pretty lady…what can I get you?” He almost purred and Jen blushed under the attention however out of the corner of her eye she saw Brian stand a little straighter and couldn't help but cheer inside, knowing that she was very possibly affecting him like he was affecting her.  
“Just a glass of Chardonnay please.” She requested and then watched as the barman once more grinned before setting about pouring her a large glass and then sliding it across the bar to her, ensuring that their fingers brushed against each other as she received the glass.   
“Thanks…how much?” She asked, her eyes lowered in shyness, enjoying the attention but not entirely sure how to act to keep this gorgeous barman interested.  
“Six dollars,” He murmured but before Jen could reach into her purse and extract any money, a hand slapped onto the bar just next to her causing Jen to jump at the hash sound just next to her.  
“Keep the change.” Jen looked up from her purse to see Brian now stood next to her, his hand flat on the bar and a ten dollar bill peeking out from under it. The barman looked confused for a moment before sliding out the bill from under Brian’s hand and turning away to the cash register, leaving Brian and Jen staring at each other, totally ignoring Sal’s presence.  
“I can buy my own drink.” Jen grumbled, not wanting to accept anything from Brian now that their one night transaction was clearly complete and he obviously had no further interest in her.  
“I know.” He stated simply before breaking eye contact and returning back to the other side of Sal, grabbing his beer once more and taking a long gulp.

Awkwardness had prevailed for the majority of her first glass of wine, however by the time her second glass arrived, Jen was feeling much less self conscious and was dragging Sal onto the dance floor, wanting to let loose and forget about everything, especially the dark eyed Joker at the bar.- who was still sipping his first beer and following her every move.  
“Come on Sally, let’s do this.” Jen grinned as she left her wine next to his bottle, knowing that Brian would keep an eye on the drinks, irregardless of his sullen mood, and grabbed Sal’s hand before pulling him into the floor, her body moving in time to the music.   
Sal watched for a moment, enjoying the sway of her hips and her curvy form in front of him before he cleared his head and began to dance, letting the music wash over him enough to lose himself also- the pair dancing with wild abandon as grins took over their faces at finally relaxing and letting their hair down.  
It didn't take long for both Sal and Jen to be joined by an attractive woman who was now grinding herself against Sal with his hands on her hips, followed by a tall slim guy of around Jen’s age who had now slid an arm around her waist and was enjoying the way she rocked on his thigh, her hips still moving in time to the rhythm and giving this guy one hell of a good time.   
Brian watched this for close to an hour and could feel the tension rising in his body as he watched Jen dance, the tall guy bending to whisper things in her ear which made her giggle and blush and Brian felt a stab of something that he wasn't accustomed to…he could only describe it as jealousy. Sal kept one eye on his best friend, noticing that they were now at the opposite end of the dance floor and not really aware of their surroundings as they grinned together, so Brian allowed himself to act on this feeling in his stomach. Putting his beer bottle down on the bar, a little harder than necessary, Brian stood up from his barstool and made his way over to Jen on the dance floor, his stride determined and his eyes hard, also the feeling in his stomach throbbing as it made his heart beat faster.   
Before he knew what he was doing, Brian slid his hand up Jen’s and encircled her slim wrist with his long fingers, catching her attention and making her gasp when she looked up- this caused Tall Guy to look also.  
“Get lost.” Brian growled at the young man however Brian could see the steely determination in this young guys eyes and Brian couldn't blame him for not wanting to release Jen- she was looking smoking hot.   
“Don't think so grandpa…find your own.” Tall Guy stated, his hand curling tighter around Jen’s waist and Brian growled, the sound low in his throat but menacing enough that Tall Guy removed his hand from Jen’s waist.  
“This one is mine…now do me a favour and fuck off!” Brian stated, his eyes hard however they softened immediately when Jen placed her hand on his chest, the pair of them staring into each other’s eyes and not noticing when Tall Guy left all the while muttering under his breath.  
“Bri…”  
“Shut up.” Brian stated, his chest heaving with the force of emotion coursing through him- he wasn't a possessive man and treated women like playthings however the streak of jealousy running through him at seeing Jen in Tall Guy’s arms was enough to make him go all cave man.   
“No I won't.” Jen muttered however her voice didn't sound convinced of her strength but she did manage to extricate her hand from Brian’s, bringing to to rest over her own stomach- offering meagre protection against Brian who now seemed to be so angry, but at what she wasn't exactly sure.   
“We need to get out of here.” Brian grunted, his eyes once more dark as they turned to Jen and from the look on his face she didn't dare argue so found herself following Brian out of the bar, her hand now once more in his iron grip. The pair of them passed Sal, who was now lost in the woman from earlier, so Jen didn't feel so bad about leaving him behind in the club, although where Brian was taking her she wasn't sure.   
Standing outside the club, Jen looked around the street and instantly spotted Brian’s flame red Jeep parked across the street but felt herself wobble slightly on her heels as he pulled her in that direction.  
“You…You’ve had beer.” Jen squeaked a little breathlessly, trying to keep up with Brian’s longer strides across the uneven path but finding herself pressed against his broad chest when he stopped and turned to her.  
“I’ve had one beer… Nursing it all night because I knew I was driving.” Brian explained before continuing on to his car with the intention of taking Jen back to his place… He needed to have her under him and around him again- they’d only coupled twice but she now felt like an addiction that he needed another hit of, and this thought worried Brian because this behaviour was oh so new to him. 

Arriving at Brian’s place, Jen didn't say anything as he climbed out of the Jeep, opened her door and then all but dragged her into the house, his left hand once more encircling her wrist to ensure she stayed by his side.   
The slamming of the front door seemed to jolt Jen out of her dream land and she stared hard at Brian, his left hand released her wrist and wrapped itself entirely around her small waist, pulling her close and now holding her against his growing erection. Jen couldn't deny the lust she felt coursing through her veins and slid her hands up his shoulders to tangle in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer and turning his head allowing her to plant her lips on his however the kiss didn't show any hints of being chaste as her tongue delved deeper in to his mouth, making him growl at the passionate contact.  
They held their fevered feral kiss until the need for air was to great and they each felt light headed. Their lungs burning as they gasped that first full breath, so close that they could taste each other in the air. So close that the air he breathed out was the air she breathed in and the same was true for him, as their chests heaved up and down against each other.  
Her hands slid slowly and deliberately down his well toned back, and gripped his ass as she ground her hips against his causing him to growl and shiver, his right hand slipping to her neck and massaging it, Brian suddenly emitting a sound that was half growl half moan and she felt a shiver of arousal run through her body, settling itself at her core..  
Her hands began to travel upwards once more this time slipping beneath his shirt, their first skin on skin contact eliciting a joint moan, when they reached his shoulders she tipped her head a little further back allowing their eyes to meet.  
Brian slumped lower onto his perch on the back of the couch and rested his head against the crook of her neck as he sucked in breath after breath, the intoxicating taste of her in the air.  
He needed the air, he needed her.

He growled once more before bringing his lips to the base of her neck. His tongue and lips worked across her collar bone to her shoulders as he teased away the material with his nose. Her hands dropped to his hips as she held herself tight against him as she felt the softness of his tongue mix with the roughness of his bearded jaw as he moved across her skin.  
“Jen I need to be inside you…please.” He panted against her neck and she knew that she could deny him nothing- she had been thrust into his world and now he was turning hers upside down.  
"I want you." Jen murmured and within moments Brian was pulling her behind him as he crossed through his house, the pair of them now racing up the stairs towards his bedroom, Brian’s eyes focused on getting himself back inside Jen.

Clothes were stripped with little thought to where they landed and Jen found herself once more hovering over Brian as he laid on the bed, his body very much naked and willing. She smiled softly up at him and lifted her head to brush her lips against his, her hands smoothing through his hair, allowing her fingernails to scrape his scalp lightly.  
She bent her legs at the knee, her thighs hugging his hips and encouraging him closer to her as his length hardened against her fast moistening core. He moaned lightly at the feeling.  
Jen pulled back from their kiss, her cerulean eyes bright as she regarded the deliciously naked man underneath her.  
"Are you okay?" She asked softly, stroking his cheek as the other hand smoothed down his back.  
"I'm fine." Brian answered in a strangely soft tone that would have been rough were it not for the look in his eyes.  
"But I'll feel a lot better when I'm inside you." It was Jen’s turn to growl as Brian suddenly turned them over so that he was cradled between her thighs but looking down upon her face, taking in everything about her, he didn't want to forget a thing. He kissed her softly and ground his hips against hers, everything seemed to tell him to stop but everything compelled him to continue and move faster and harder.  
They moaned into each others mouths as they devoured and shared souls with a single never ending kiss. Her hands moved harder up and down his back, kneading his muscles and sliding down to grip his ass and aid in the slow relentless rotation of his hips. He groaned lightly feeling his length become coated in her juices and the sheer need he had overpowered him and swept through him like molten fire.  
Jen's hand snuck between their bodies quickly gripping his length and guiding him to her entrance able to feel and sense his growing need in the increasingly erratic movements of his hips.  
He pulled back from their kiss and pressed his body slowly to hers, inch by inch disappearing into her wet and ready warmth. He lowered his shivering body against hers, his face pressed against her neck as he breathed deeply savouring the feel of her and catching his breath.  
Her hands moved soothingly through his hair and across his back. She kissed his ear.  
He moved slightly at the touch sending a sudden shockwave of pleasure through their bodies, his hips began rocking slowly and deliberately between her thighs. The sheer pleasure of it poured through him, nothing seemed to be impossible at that moment but resisting his climax, every fibre of his being shivered in demand for release but he was adamant that she would enjoy it too, determined to pleasure her, sure that he wouldn't spill a drop until he felt her coming around him.  
"It's okay." She hummed, kissing his ear once more. Brian shook his head and lifted it from her neck to look down into her eyes, changing the angle of his hips with each thrust, attempting to ignore the tingles of release that were charging through his body as he pressed himself into her over and over.

Jen moaned and arched beneath him, her body reacting instantly to his movements. She was surprised how fast he learned exactly the way she liked it... exactly the way she liked to be touched. She wondered for a moment if it was just because this was the way he liked to thrust, this was the way he liked to touch and that they were made for each other. This thought sent her over the edge, her thighs squeezed his now stilled hips and her arms tightened around him. He grunted and jerked his hips forward quickly as he pressed his face to her neck once more and poured his seed deep into her with a moment of sheer bliss as he lay there sprawled and exhausted over her body.  
He rested heavily on her body, their chests heaving together.  
"Okay?" She asked softly, still slightly breathless.  
He nodded and pulled reluctantly from her body before curling at her side sleepily, wrapping his arms and a leg around her body.  
"Mine." His voice rumbled in the quiet of the room and Jen couldn't help but grin into his chest. She smoothed her hand gently through his hair and kissed his forehead.  
It was the last thing he felt before he fell asleep.  
“Yes I am.” Jen murmured before allowing herself to close her eyes and rest, the heat from Brian’s body and the exhaustion from the recent activities helping to lull her into slumber.


	13. Early morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning treat and a late morning disappointment

Waking up, Jen found that she couldn't move however her bladder was very insistent that she move; a strong arm was wrapped like a band of steel around her middle.  
“Brian.” Jen whispered, trying to wriggle herself loose however it only served to make Brian cuddle that little closer and pull her more towards him.   
“Brian!” She stated a little louder, using her elbow to nudge him- which seemed to work as he released her with a groan and rolled over, allowing Jen to quickly dive out of bed and make a break for the bathroom.   
Re-entering the bedroom, Jen suddenly felt very exposed and reached down to pick up her underwear that was scattered around the bedroom floor.  
“What are you doing?” Jen gasped in surprise and looked up to see Brian leant up on his elbow, his brown hair even more mussed than usual as he regarded her with chocolate brown sleepy eyes.  
“I was collecting my clothes.” She murmured, however realised that she didn't have to be quiet as the only other occupant of the room was awake.  
“Why?” Jen opened and closed her mouth a couple of times however couldn't think of an answer she was willing to admit to but smiled wryly when Brian chuckled and opened the duvet.  
“Come back to bed, I’m not finished with you yet.” She dropped the bra she had in her hand and padded back towards the bed and the sleepy Joker inside, quickly sliding beneath the sheets and letting out a small squeak when Brian coiled an arm around her waist and pulled her into the curve of his warm naked body.   
“Not finished with me?” Jen asked coyly, and chuckled when Brian growled before burying his face in her neck, his beard tickling as his lips attacked the soft skin there.  
“Not by a long shot.” Brian mumbled into her neck before snuggling them both down into the rumpled bed.  
He cupped the back of her head and kissed her soundly as he rolled them gently, sheets and blankets bunching around their bodies. He kissed down her throat, rocking against her, rolling his hips to hers so that his length pressed against her.  
"You're beautiful." he whispered against her neck and then smiled softly against her skin, he could feel the heat of her skin on his lips as her blush spread down her neck.  
"Jennifer..." Her body shivered beneath him as he whispered her name in a low husky voice, his hips flexed against hers, his length rubbing against her sensitive flesh. The head of his cock pressing against her clit causing her to moan loudly, finding that she couldn't stop the sounds that were coming from her as Brian played her body so well.  
Brian pulled back and positioned himself at her entrance before pressing into her warmth with a grunt, the feel of her hot tight flesh surrounding him was enough to make his eyes roll back in his head. He was amazed at how wondrously tight she was around his thick length; she was completely awesome! His girth and her width so suitably matched that he filled her every time and her walls pressed against him with just the right amount of pressure.  
He licked and kissed her neck gently as began to thrust in and out of her body slowly and deeply, his hot breath spreading over her neck as he breathed panted breaths as his heart rate picked up.  
"God!" she moaned, her hands fisting in his hair as she bit and sucked his neck, needing to hold on to him tighter, needing more of him, needing all of him in that moment- and possibly beyond that moment.  
Brian groaned loudly and nibbled her ear in response, his hand reaching down to lift her legs higher around his hips to move deeper.  
Jen tipped her head back and she let loose an intelligible rasping moan and her fingers threatened to pull out great clumps of hair from his scalp but she had already made her mark on him, claiming him as hers. He kissed along her clavicle and up her throat, his arms lifting his body, positioning most of his weight at their joined hips giving more force to his thrusts.  
He kissed her lips and she hummed softly, causing Brian to moan as the sensation brought a shiver to his spine and pooled fire in his stomach. He kissed her again, this time more deeply, his body moving to an increased pace to match the touch of his lips and the passion of their kiss. Jen moved her hands teasingly up and down his sides, her touch ticklish and arousing, introducing the occasional involuntary jerk to his once measured movements.  
He pulled back slightly, his hands cradling her head as his lips brushed hers. Her hands smoothed through his shaggy hair as their eyes met, molten chocolate met with deep blue and they gasped at the intensity.  
He kissed her softly once more before he began slowly increasing his pace, as he moved between the intense demanding grip of her thighs. Her breaths became more ragged into his mouth, sweet sounds pouring from her and into him as her eyes closed and her head tipped back.   
"Ah... ah...Brian." she whispered as her body clutched him once more and her hip titled further to his taking him deeper.  
"Brian!" She screamed, arching beneath him, pressing his head to her bosom. He thrust into her pulsing warmth for as long as he could manage.  
"Je…Jen!" he groaned and collapsed against her. His hands slid down to grip her ass holding them together as they shivered through their orgasms, all his weight at their hips pressing them into the mattress and keeping as much pressure as possible on their sensitive flesh.

After a few moments of enjoying the aftershocks of their orgasms and the slide of their skin against the other, Brian softly pulled himself from Jen and laid beside her, pulling her back into his arms and wrapping himself around her. With her head against his furred chest, he slid an arm across her waist to grip her hip and ass cheek before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.  
“Mine…don't forget that.” He mumbled sleepily and Jen couldn't help but grin at his words, delighted that he had said it twice but ever more confused that he had said it, considering his reputation with women. Casting it from her mind, she settled back against Brian and allowed her eyes to drift closed, the scent of their bodies and the exhaustion from their activities once more lulling her back to sleep.

Waking up again, Jen found that the room was bright with sunlight however the bed was empty. Sliding her hand across the bed she found that the sheets were still warm so she deduced that Brian can't have been gone long. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she sat up and then threw back the covers, quickly climbing out of bed despite the protest of her muscles before scooping up her clothes and quickly putting them on.   
Straightening her dress and ruffling her hair into some semblance of order, Jen padded softly down the stairs in the hopes of finding Brian however was faced with her shoes on the side table with a note laid atop of them.

‘Jen,   
Gone to the office, Dan called a meeting for the four of us. Thanks for last night. Just close the door when you leave, it’s on the latch.  
Q’

Jen stared at the note for a moment before dropping it onto the table and picking up her shoes, sliding her feet into her heels before pulling out her phone to call a cab- suddenly feeling both abandoned and cheap. 

Arriving home, Jen immediately kicked off her shoes and hooked her purse over the end of the stair rail before heading straight to the shower, stripping off her clothes and dumping them in the basket- needing to wash Brian from her skin and hoping to wash him from her mind as well. She really thought that after his sleepy confession of ownership coupled with his utter possession of her body early in the morning, that maybe he was starting to reconsider his one night proposal, however this morning it was never more evident than the fact that he wasn't there when she woke and had only left her note, not bothering to wake her himself.   
The hot water felt good on her skin and soothed her aching muscles as she stood under the spray, both arms pressed against the shower wall as she stretched her shoulders and back. All of her muscles groaned and she couldn't stop her brain from remembering the delicious and sinful things that had happened the night before and earlier that morning- Brian had played her body like he had been doing it all of his life, yet every touch seemed softer and every noise he made seemed to be just for her, maybe she was just in the moment.  
Wrapping a towel around her head, she coiled it into a makeshift hat before wrapping another towel around her body, enjoying the feel of the cotton against her skin before staring at herself in the mirror, needing to brush her teeth and apply moisturiser.  
“What the fuck?” Jen gasped into the steamy room as she looked at herself for the first time since leaving Brian’s house and she wasn't impressed with what she could see. Her collarbones were littered with dozens of tiny red marks, her shoulder had a bite mark in it that, although didn't feel sore at the moment, she knew would start to feel it very soon and at the base of her neck was a love bite.  
“A fucking hickey!” She gasped, leaning closer to the mirror and inspecting all of the marks on her neck, “What is he… sixteen?” Jen huffed before hanging her head for a moment, letting her mind drift to the night before and how she had received those marks in the heat of passion- her body flushed with arousal for a moment until her brain reminded her that Brian had left her in his house wth nothing but a note to tell her to leave. 

Dressed and ready to go, Jen loaded her laptop, briefcase, bag and box of merchandise into the backseat of her car and then slid into the drivers seat- she’d gone super casual today deciding that as she was only prepping for their four day tour, she didn't have to look profession because she was only going to be elbow deep in paperwork or knee deep in getting the Jokers to sign merchandise. Grabbing her phone she brought up a new message, needing the four Jokers to be at the office when she got there with the merchandise and paperwork as not only did she require their autograph but she needed their signatures on a few insurance forms as well.

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: Hey Sal, gonna need you and the guys in the office within the next hour or two. Need some promo stuff signing and paperwork filling in. Can you tell the guys? X

Sender: Sal Vulcano  
Message: We already in the office- meeting with Dan. See you soon. Beware- Q in shitty mood. X

Jen groaned at the last part of Sal’s message but knew that she had to be professional- what they had was one little blip on her professional radar and it wouldn't be happening again, they’d slept together a couple of times and that was it, no emotional attachments or anything else to worry about; hell, they hadn't even woken up properly together in the same bed without asking the other one leaving immediately after.   
She threw her phone down onto the passenger seat and started up the engine, pulling out into the road and deciding to head to Starbucks just along form the office before she make it in, a shot of caffeine and a pastry or two sounding really good about now- her stomach growling to remind her of the fact that she hadn't eaten much the day before and had also had one hell of a workout in the last twenty-four hours.


	14. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen has a meeting with the guys and a confrontation with Brian

Sitting at her desk, Jen pressed herself deeper into her desk chair and held her coffee cup in both hands, letting the delicious aroma waft up to her nose as she waited for it to be cool enough to drink. Her eyes kept roaming over the two pastries she had sitting on the desk, resting against her keyboard- the scent of the chocolate from her pain au chocolate and the cinnamon from her cinnamon swirl combining to make her mouth water and her stomach to growl impatiently.   
“Hey Hun, do you want to speak with us all?” Jen looked up from mentally devouring her pastries to see Joe stood across from her desk, his body facing her but his eyes staring at her pastries.  
“Yeah… Final details before we fly.” Jen explained before placing her coffee on the desk and then tearing her pain au chocolate in half, holding up one half towards Joe whilst taking a bite of the other half.  
“We go the day after tomorrow?” Joe asked, his mouth now half full of the chocolate pastry Jen had given him, his eyes rolling back in his head at the delicious butter and chocolate taste.  
“Yeah- 5am flight.” Jen explained but then stood up from her desk, offering Joe a smile before grabbing her stack of papers and her coffee and heading towards the conference room where she assumed the rest of the Jokers were sitting after their meeting with Dan. 

Sitting at the head of the conference table, Jen placed her coffee to her left and then plopped the pile of papers down before her, spending a few moments separating the piles according to Joker before looking up to see three curious faces and a frowny face staring at her- Jen tried to ignore the frowny face as she handed out the papers to each Joker.  
“Right guys, you need to get these signed before we fly early Wednesday morning. They're pretty much all the same but I’ll talk you through them all.” Jen took a sip of her coffee and regarded the four Jokers however she froze when her eyes met Brian's and then coughed as the hot coffee burnt her tongue. Heat flushed her cheeks as the four men all stared at her however conversation resumed between them when she waved them away but stood up and headed out of the room and onto the balcony, her eyes not watering with the force of the coughing.  
“You okay?”   
“I’m fine.” Jen stated, not turning to look at Brian, who she knew was stood at the door.  
“Do you want some water?” He asked, moving towards Jen and putting a hand on her shoulder however he quickly pulled it back when she flinched and then walked a step or two away.   
“I’m fine… Go back inside.” She ordered, wiping her eyes as she turned to see Brian watching her with an intense gaze- he then shrugged and turned around, re-entering the conference room and retaking his seat.

“Right guys, sorry about that. So if you turn to the first page, I’ve input all of your details- just double check them all and then if they're correct sign at the bottom.” Jen watched as they all flipped open their papers and began reading however Jen knew that all they had to do was sign the forms as she had checked and double checked their details for accuracy.   
She watched them all sign the forms before she had them turn to the next page and then fill in their next of kin forms. From under her lashes she watched as Brian fiddled with his phone in his lap before continuing with the form and her eyes widened when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She picked it out and ensured that no one was watching as she unlocked the phone and saw she had a message from Brian.

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: My place tonight? 

Jen stared at the message for almost an entire minute before she new what to do, her body flushed with the knowledge that Brian wanted her however her brain was now screaming at her that this was a monumental mistake.

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: No. I can't do this.

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: You had no problem yesterday. 

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: That was my end of the deal fulfilled. One night you said.

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: Let’s talk about this- after this meeting?

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: Ok

Jen looked up from her phone, noticing how silent the room had become and the fact that all four Jokers were looking at her, three looking puzzled and one looking calm.  
“We keeping you from something?” James asked, a smirk on his face.  
“No sorry- just sorting something out.” Jen replied and then picked up her pen and resuming her work of talking the Jokers through their insurance and next of kin forms.

With the meeting over, Joe and James exited the conference room to head out for lunch whilst Sal was headed out with the girl he met at the bar, he had informed the room, a blush staining his bearded cheeks- that left Brian and Jen in the room together, albeit sitting a fair few chairs apart.  
“Why won't you come round?” Brian asked, immediately taking the bull by the horns and addressing the issue.  
“Because this isn't going to end well. You want a fling and I can't deal with that.” Jen explained, her eyes looking anywhere but at Brian, her hands wringing themselves under the table as her stomach began to clench wIth nerves.   
“But you knew I didn't do relationships when we started this…”  
“And you wouldn't leave me alone!” Jen stated, her voice raising enough to make Brian’s eyebrows raise in mild surprise.  
“Because I wanted to fuck you.” He murmured, his chocolate brown eyes boring holes into Jen however her eyes narrowed at his tone.  
“Yeah that’s right. You wanted to fuck me. You totally disregarded my feelings on the subject and plowed away at me until you took my virginity.”  
“But you enjoyed it. We’ve slept together four times Jen, it’s not like you were a one night stand.” Brian grouched, his hands now running through his hair, the greying strands looking shaggier than they had all day as he blew out an exasperated breath.  
“Well it’s been four times too many.” Jen retorted and stood up, pushing back her chair with her knees however as she tried to walk away she felt a large hand grip her wrist, holding the thin appendage tightly.  
“Get off me.” Jen ordered, trying to flex her arm and remove it from Brian’s grip however the hold was strong, his large fingers biting into her tender flesh and although the pain brought a small wave of tears to her eyes, she refused to cry out.  
“Let me finish.” Brian grunted however as he looked into Jen’s eyes he noticed the glassy sheen they had and then looked down at his hand where it gripped her wrist- his fingers were white with pressure.  
“Oh fuck!” He whispered, his fingers immediately releasing her wrist and then watching as she shook it out, flexing her fingers and then cradling it to her stomach.  
“Jen I’m…”  
“Just leave me alone Brian… This was a mistake.” Brian watched as Jen exited the conference room and found that there was an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach, a sensation that he couldn't put his finger on as he watched Jen walk back across the office, one hand rubbing the tender flesh of her wrist.


	15. Drunken confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's had too much to drink and turns up at Jen's house

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: What have you done to me? 

Jen rolled over in bed and sighed, her phone close to her face as she regarded the message with sleepy eyes. Glancing at the clock at the top of her phone she groaned- 1:25am. She hadn't spoken to Brian since she had walked out of the conference room where she had told Brian it was all a mistake… And she meant it- sleeping with Brian, allowing him to be her first lover and then developing some form of feeling for him was one of the biggest mistakes she had ever made.

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: I haven't done anything to you. It’s one in the morning, leave me alone.

She placed her phone on the pillow beside her however she didn't really expect it to stop there, she knew how persistent Brian was when there was something on his mind and therefore gave a wry smile when her phone buzzed almost as soon as it touched the pillow. 

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: I’m outside… Let me in.

Dropping her phone onto the bed, a surge of panic raced through Jen, making her heart pound and momentarily deafen her with the racing beats. She sat up in the dark of her room and gasped when she heard a car pull up outside her house.  
Knocking. Someone was knocking on her door and Jen gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as she sat bundled up in her duvet like a scared child, listening to the knocking on the door.  
“Jen open the door.” Brian’s heavy voice filtered through her house, the low tone reaching her ears right through the house and she climbed out of bed, needing to quieten him down before her neighbours started to complain. Climbing out of bed she padded quickly down the stairs and reached the front door, still not putting any lights on in the house, however paused when she gripped the door handle when she realised what she was wearing- a shorts and vest pyjama combo. Groaning at her own stupidity she opened the door and found herself looking at an empty porch, Brian was not stood in front of her and it took her a couple of seconds to realise that he was sat on the floor, his back against the frame of the door looking out to the street.  
“What are you doing?” Jen asked, unlatch ing the safety chain and opening the door wide to fully look at Brian, who at this moment in time looked rather defeated and a little wild.  
“Jen.” He murmured and turned his head, his brown eyes seeming impossibly dark in the low light of the street and house and in that moment Jen felt a rush of emotion course through her body, making her heart ache and her chest heave.  
“Brian what are you doing?” She asked, crouching down to his level and noticing the smell of alcohol that surrounded him.  
“You're drunk.” She accused, not giving him a chance to answer before standing up and heading back towards the open doorway.  
“Don't go…I’m sorry.” His words seemed so pitiful that Jen paused and turned back to him, watching him as he watched her with a strange look on his face.   
“Come in- I can't leave you sitting out here all night.” She took a step back and watched as Brian clumsily climbed to his feet before entering the house, leaning against the wall to watch as Jen relocated the doors.   
“Do you want a coffee or something?” Jen asked, not sure what to do with a drunk Brian Quinn now that he was in her house.  
“I want you.” He murmured and Jen froze, her brain and the pain in her wrist telling her that doing anything with Brian was a mistake.  
“I wasn’t on the menu.” Jen scoffed but gave a small shriek when she found herself pinned against the wall by Brian’s large frame, the smell of alcohol strong now he was breathing heavily in her face and despite her better judgement Jen felt a shiver of fear run up her body- she hadn't encountered Brian when he was drunk and just by the bruising on her wrist she knew how strong he was.   
“I want you…things only make sense when I'm inside you.” He murmured again, his voice akin to a whisper as he pressed his face against her mostly bare shoulder, her pyjama vest top doing nothing to protect her upper half from any of Brian. Jen stared at Brian, her eyes wide as she regarded the side and back of his head from his position bent over her; both of his hands slid around her waist, sliding inside the waist band of her bed shorts and stroking the soft warm skin.  
“Brian what are you doing?” Jen whispered, her brows drawn in confusion but found she couldn't stop her hands from winding their way across his shoulders to tangle in his hair, delighting in the soft moan that Brian made at the contact.   
“Need you.” Brian murmured and brought his lips to the soft skin of her shoulder, using his teeth to lightly scrape the skin and make Jen moan before soothing the slight pain with his lips and tongue, laving the skin and gasping in arousal when Jen’s fingers tightened in his hair.   
“We can't do this again Brian.” Jen muttered and tried to disentangle herself from Brian’s grasp however his grip wasn't giving her any leeway.  
“Take me to bed Jen…please.” Brian whispered into her neck, accompanied with the softest of kisses to her skin and Jen felt her insides crumble- the walls she had spent today building around her heart crumbled like sand and before she could stop herself, she grasped Brian’s hand and lead him up the stairs. 

Entering the bedroom, Jen watched as Brian stripped off his clothes before standing in front of her in nothing but his boxer shorts, however his nose was wrinkled.   
“Can I use your shower?” He asked, his eyes wide and innocent looking, giving him a very boyish look and Jen found herself nodding.  
“Sure. Towels are on the side, afraid I’ve only got my shower gel- nothing manly.” She explained and Brian shrugged, a hand running through his shaggy hair and grimacing when he discovered a number of tangles.  
“S’alright, you smell good.” He mumbled before turning round and heading out of the room and to the bathroom, leaving Jen to watch him go and then shake her head at his retreating form, wondering what the hell she was getting herself into.   
Settling herself back down into the bed, Jen made herself comfortable and then listened to the sound of the shower, a ball of tension rolling around in her stomach as she thought of Brian Quinn using her shower before bed, like he belonged there- like this was just the norm for them, and not like he had turned up drunk at her door.   
The shower shut off and Jen heard Brian moving around the bathroom before the light went off and footsteps padded across the hallway and back into the bedroom. She watched as he entered the bedroom with a towel round his waist, his hair damp and slicked back. He dropped his boxers onto his pile of clothing before finishing up with the towel and doing the same. Unashamed of his nakedness he crossed the bedroom and pulled back the duvet, climbing into bed beside Jen, a soft smile on his face as he made himself comfortable.   
“Come here.” He murmured and held open his arms, almost beckoning her to him and she didn't resist, shuffling across the expanse of bed between them and sighing when she found herself pressed against his warm, sweet smelling naked body.  
“Let me make love to you.” Brian murmured but didn't wait for Jen’s blessing before he captured her lips with his, his tongue slowly caressing her bottom lip and waiting for entrance. He balanced himself on his left elbow, over Jen, whilst using his right hand to skim the length of her body but giving a slightly annoyed grunt when his touch discovered cotton instead of smooth warm skin.  
“Take them off.” He whispered against her lips and settled against the pillow as he watched her strip, the shorts and vest falling from the bed to land by the side on the floor, leaving her completely bare to Brian’s, now happy, gaze.  
“Beautiful.” He whispered before moving over her, his lips once more meeting hers whilst his hand trailed the length of her body, leaving a trail of goose pimples in his wake.   
Jen cupped his bearded cheek and broke the kiss, staring into Brian’s eyes, which looked almost black in the non light of the room, and felt her insides melt despite the screaming protestations of her brain.  
“What are we doing?” Jen asked, her fingers teasing the soft hair at the base of his neck as she waited for an answer.  
“I don't know.” He admitted but then dipped his head, his hot mouth finding the rosy peak of her nipple and sucking it between his lips, his tongue flicking the bud whilst his hand came across the tease the other, not wanting to neglect it. Jen slid her hands down his back, dragging her nails back up the toned flesh hard enough to make Brian gasp around her breast before sliding himself over to settle between her thighs- his solid erection brushing against her inner thigh, making Jen groan and throw her head back as Brian gasped once more.  
“Please.” He moaned softly, almost too softly but Jen just caught it and slid her hand between them to grip him in her soft hand, her thumb running over the head to collect the moisture there and making Brian sob with pleasure, his mouth leaving her breast to press between them, his harsh breaths heating up her skin.  
Jen guided him to the place she wanted him most and the pair moaned softly when the large head of his cock lodged itself against her hot wet opening.  
“It has to be you… Couldn't do it with her…it has to be you.” Immediately Jen stiffened as she tried to work out Brian’s words and before he could enter her, she put both hands on his chest and pushed, thankful that he was still a little drunk because he went easily, falling onto the bed beside her with a confused look on his face- not being able to comprehend what had happened.   
“Jen…what?” She turned on her side and faced Brian, pulling up the duvet to cover herself before she confronted Brian.  
“Who couldn't you do it with?” Jen asked, a sick feeling taking over her stomach as she looked at Brian, hoping that he hadn't done what she assumed he had done.  
“Claire… Couldn't be with Claire. You…only you.” Brian mumbled and Jen could tell that not the adrenaline of arousal was gone, he was slowly falling asleep, which meant that Jen wasn't going to get the answers she wanted tonight, and she doubted she would get them when he was sober.  
“Where you with Claire tonight?” His eyes were now closed but his body shuffled closer to Jen’s, seeking out her scent and her warmth, an arm wrapping itself around her hips and pulling her towards him.  
“Brian… Brian you need to wake up.” Jen shook his shoulder however due to being so close to him she couldn't get enough leverage and after a couple of moments she realised that it was a fruitless effort, he was now fast asleep with an iron grip on her body.   
“What the fuck am I gonna do?” Jen whispered in the dark of the room, the scent of Brian and the feel of his body pressed against hers doing nothing to soothe her soul, only serving to scramble her brain and mix up her emotions.


	16. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen wakes to an empty bed and thinks she can solve her woes with pizza

Waking up, Jen rolled over and discovered that the other side of the bed was empty and she frowned in confusion- pretty sure that she had gone to bed with Brian.  
“Brian?” She called into the silent room but was met with nothing but the soft meow of Laurie. Jen patted the bed and smiled softly when Laurie jumped up onto the bed and nestled into her side, her fingers working their way through his soft fur.   
“Where did he go Laurie?” Laurie let out another low meow and Jen nodded, as if answering her cat.   
Reaching across the bed, she picked up her phone from the bedside table and looked at the time- huffing softly when she saw that it was a little after seven. Noticing that there was no note or message left by Brian, she brought up a blank message on her phone and decided there and then that she wasn't going to allow him to get away with treating her like crap.

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: I won't let you use me like that anymore. From now on we have a strictly professional relationship only.

She sent the message and then placed her phone back on the bedside table and settled herself back into bed, her fingers toying with Laurie and she closed her eyes once more, needing all the sleep she could as she needed to be at the airport for 2:30am to ensure that all the Jokers were there and checked in. 

Waking up for a second time Jen stretched- a deep stretch that made every muscle in her body tingle and every bone creak. Laurie was now curled up on the pillow next to her and Jen felt a small jolt of something, she couldn't quite put her finger on, hit the bottom of her stomach as she thought of how Brian occupied that pillow just hours before.   
Reaching over for her phone once more she was pleased to see that it was closer to midday- which meant that she would be able to stay up to get to the airport and sort out the Jokers on their flight. She also noticed that there was no reply from Brian, with regards to her message from earlier.  
“Right well time to get up and get packing.” Jen murmured to herself before throwing back the duvet and climbing out of bed, deciding to head straight for the shower before she did anything else- wanting to be as fresh as she could before she had to face Brian again. 

Showered and dressed in comfortable light grey sweats, Jen coiled her hair up in a high chignon and left it damp, deciding that she would dry and style it before she left later this evening.   
Putting her large rucksack onto the bed, Jen set about choosing the clothes she would need for her three days of travelling with the Jokers- she didn't have to go professional but she wanted to look smart so that she felt more mentally prepared to challenge Brian should his behaviour venture towards unprofessional- which she had a feeing it would.  
Packing clothes and underwear, Jen then rounded up her toiletries before laying out her clothes for the trip- dark blue skinny jeans, a silver loose fitting t shirt and a royal blue blazer, complete with her favourite pair of white leather converse. Laurie flicked his tail lazily at her clothing selection and Jen snorted before zipping up her rucksack- needing to deal with her laptop case and paperwork for all four Jokers. This was the most important thing she had to take because due to their stunts, she never knew when they would need a health insurance form or a claims insurance form. 

With rucksack and laptop bag stowed in the hallway, Jen placed her car keys, passport and converse in the hallway on the table, knowing that these were the last things she needed before she left the house. Laurie had enough food to last him and Jen’s next door neighbour would look in on him whilst Jen was away to ensure he had enough water and such.  
Everything was set, but it was only when she stopped and sat herself on the sofa that she realised she hadn't eaten since the day before. Grabbing her phone from the coffee table she pulled up the Dominoes Pizza app and started building her favourite pizza, the growls in her stomach getting louder and more insistent the more she looked at the images of pizzas.

With her order due to arrive any minute, Jen grabbed herself a bottle of water form the fridge and laid it out along with a couple of napkins on the coffee table- her eyes lighting up when she heard a car pull up outside before footsteps made their way to her door.  
A sharp knock signalled her pizza arrival but Jen couldn't escape the tiny shiver that ran through her body at the knock, however shook her head to clear her thoughts before grabbing her purse from the table and opening the door.  
“Pizza.”   
“What the hell are you doing here? And why do you have my pizza?” Jen stared at Brian and suddenly wasn't hungry anymore, regardless of the delicious smell of the pizza, that was clasped in one of Brian’s large hands.   
“Met the pizza guy at the door- was coming to see you.” Jen closed her eyes for a brief moment to catch her bearings and then opened them with a renewed self confidence.  
“I don't want to see you unless it's for work Brian. Give me my pizza and go away.” She stated calmly, holding out her hands for the pizza box.  
“Come on Jen, don't be like that. Let me come in.” He murmured and took a step towards the door, and for all Jen’s bravado she could feel her sides crumbling at Brian’s look, his dark eyes seeming to see right through her as he looked so confident stood in just jeans and a t –shirt, his hair messy but covered by a ball cap.   
“You made it perfectly clear this morning when I woke up and you weren't there so please don't do this Brian.” Jen murmured and moved to take the pizza from him and sighed in frustration when he dodged the box out of her way.  
“Let me come in Jen.” He crooned, his voice soft and like liquid silk as it washed over Jen, causing her to shiver slightly, her skin prickling.   
Against her better thoughts, she found herself stepping back and opening the door wider, admitting Brian and her delicious smelling pizza, although as they both walked past, Jen couldn't decide which one of them smelt better. Brian stopped next to her and smiled, using one hand to cup her cheek, his thumb running across the curve of her cheekbone, causing Jen to flush at the contact.  
“Good girl.” He murmured and then entered the living room, leaving Jen to sigh and collect herself before locking up the door once more and following Brian into the living room, her appetite suddenly nowhere to be seen. 

Entering the living room Jen tried to ignore the shiver that ran through her body and the ache that settled in her chest as she observed Brian, sat on her sofa with the pizza box open on the coffee table and Laurie- the traitor- curled up by his side, one of Brian’s hands working its way through his soft fur.  
Taking a seat on the armchair, furthest away from the sofa, Jen looked at Laurie and scowled when he cast his green gaze at her.  
“Traitor.” She mumbled but cast her gaze over Brian when she heard his soft chuckle.  
“I’m not the enemy Jennifer.” Brian murmured, his chocolate gaze washing over her before holding her gaze.  
“Why are you here?” Jen asked, trying to feign indifference whilst her insides were dancing about, twisting and turning and knotting themselves up.  
“For you!” Brian stated simply, his bearded mouth curving into a smile before he broke the intense gaze and flipped open the pizza box lid, his gaze transfixed by the cheesy goodness inside.  
“Come eat baby.” Brian murmured, his gaze flicking to Jen as he held out a hand to her, pleased to see very little resistance in her as she stood and moved to sit on the other end of the sofa- not directly next to him but on the same piece of furniture was a good start. 

“I’m not hungry.” Jen muttered petulantly and Brian paused, a slice of pizza halfway to his mouth, and turned his head to regard Jen with a rather serious look.  
“Eat!” He demanded, his eyes hardening as he watched her attempt to curl herself into the corner of the sofa.  
“Not hungry.” She muttered once more and Brian sighed loudly, placing his slice of pizza on the box lid and turning in his seat, to face Jen before leaning over, balancing himself on his hands so that his face was mere inches from Jen’s.  
“Please.” He murmured and then leant forward, pressing his lips to Jen’s, smiling against her soft flesh when she kissed him back.  
“Eat and then we can talk.” He murmured as he pulled back and Jen nodded before shuffling a little closer to Brian and picking up a slice of pizza, nibbling the cheesy slice slowly ad thoughtfully.


	17. What am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post pizza admissions are discovered and made

Throwing her crust into the, now empty, pizza box Jen turned to Brian and watched as he took a sip of water from the bottle in front of him.   
“So.” Jen edged, wanting to gear whatever excuse Brian was going to give her for walking out this morning and for messing with her head- especially considering the sleepy and drunk confessions he had been making.   
“So?” Brian repeated, turning himself slightly in his seat, resting his back against the corner of the sofa and regarding Jen with a resigned look- releasing a breath and then running a hand over his beard.  
“I’m not asking for anything other than an explanation.” Jen murmured and Brian found that as he looked into her cerulean eyes, he was lost. They were so open and honest and he felt like he was drowning, his heart began to beat faster in his chest and suddenly breathing became a little more difficult.  
“I know and I don't know how to give you an honest explanation without sounding like an absolute dick.” Brian admitted and almost yanked his ball cap from his head, scrubbing at his scalp in frustration and making his already messy hair, messier.  
“Just be honest- I'm a big girl, I can take rejection.” Jen cast her eyes to Brian, steeling herself for his explanation which she was sure was going to be heartbreaking at the very least- she had promised herself in the early stages of whatever this was, that she wouldn't get involved and that it was just sex for one night; one night turned out to be multiple nights and that's when Jen found that she couldn't stop her feelings from wading in, which lead to total confusion because she knew the type of guy Brian was, and it wasn’t the hearts and flowers relationship type.  
“I…look you know…Jesus why is this so hard?”  
“Brian just tell me it was just sex and we can get on with our lives.”  
“Jen…it started…it was…”  
“Just admit it was just sex.” Jen persisted, not sure why Brian was hesitating in admitting what they both surely knew.  
“Will you just…look it was…”  
“It was just sex!” Jen stated.  
“IT WASN’T JUST SEX TO ME!” Brian stated loudly and vehemently, his body seeming defeated as he moved himself to sit on the edge of the chair, his head now in his hands as he stared at the patch of carpet between his feet.   
Jen stared at Brian in both surprise and confusion, not quite sure what to make of his words of the force behind them, and now wasn't sure how to approach the subject.  
“What do you mean?” Jen asked softly, shilling closer to Brian and placing a hand on his shoulder, trying not to be offended when he tensed up and shrugged her off. Sitting back against the sofa once more she pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to blend into the material, not sure how to act, especially as Brian seemed genuinely upset by his revelation.   
“It wasn't supposed to be like this- what the fuck have you done to me?” Brian asked, his head still in his hands but before Jen could answer he stood up.  
“I'm sorry I can't do this.” He muttered and began to walk out of the living room and Jen knew that nothing would be resolved if they didn't discuss it whilst it was fresh on their minds.  
“Brian stop!” Surprisingly the older Joker stopped in the doorway of the living room but didn't turn round, his back straight and his shoulders squared, filling the doorway.  
“Don't do this Jen.” He muttered but Jen knew that she couldn't let him leave after a revelation like that and before she knew what she was doing, she was off the sofa and stood behind him, placing a hand on his back, covering his shoulder blade- persisting even when he stiffened and tried once more to shrug her off.  
“What have I done to you?” She asked, curious as to what was running through his mind.

Turning round, Brian faced Jen and found that he couldn't stop himself- cupping both of her cheeks in his hands he lowered his head and captured her lips, his tongue immediately entering her mouth and tangling with her own. The pair groaned at the contact and Jen couldn't resist winding her arms up Brian’s strong back, pulling the ball cap from his head, and running her fingers through his messy locks, her nails scraping his scalp and making him moan softly.   
Brian slid a hand from her face, down the line of her neck- skimming the side of her breast- before sliding his hand around her hip to cup her ass cheek, squeezing the globe in his hand and bringing her closer to his body- needing the contact with her flesh. Moving his mouth form her lips, he kissed a trail down her neck enjoying the way she arched into his touch- he loved how responsive she was to his touch.  
“Always so good.” He mumbled into her neck and Jen gasped loudly in the otherwise silent room as Brian bit her neck and then sucked the pain away- but Jen knew what he was doing. He was marking her! Right before they went away for a few days, he was placing a mark on her neck which would prevent her from even meeting any other guy whilst they were away- it was practically a huge sign which stated very clearly ‘off limits’.   
“Brian what…”  
“Mine!” He growled into her now tender skin before walking them back towards the sofa, kicking off his shoes as he went before laying Jen down on the wide, soft piece of furniture.   
Jen felt herself land on the sofa cushions, with the utmost care, and she couldn't stop the shiver than ran through her body as she looked up at Brian as he towered over her, her legs splayed and Brian knelt between them with one leg, the other keeping him balanced on the floor.  
“Let me see you.” Brian breathed, his chocolate brown eyes meeting hers before they went off to devour her form, a smile forming on his lips as he eagerly watched her fingers go to the button of her jeans- the sound of the zipper almost making his mouth water.  
“Fair’s fair.” Jen smiled, gesturing to Brian as he stood over her still in jeans and t- shirt. He chuckled and pulled his t-shirt off almost instantly, not giving Jen enough of a glimpse of his flesh before he was leaning forward, both hands grasping the waist of the now open denim and tugging with force, down her smooth legs, bringing her panties with them and leaving her bare to his gaze.  
“So fucking beautiful.” He murmured, lowering himself to the sofa and resting between her thighs, the rough denim of his jeans pressing against her core, the material damp as he pressed himself closer to her. He pressed his lips to Jen’s as he balanced himself over her with an arm planted firmly into the sofa cushion under her shoulder, his lips teasing and his tongue dipping between her parted lips, a prelude to what they both knew was coming.  
“Need to feel you.” Jen gasped, her hands travelling down his back to settle at his waist, her fingers dipping underneath the waistband of his jeans and clutching at the flesh underneath, needing to his his flesh on hers.   
“Get naked.” Brian lifted himself from Jen and stood by the sofa, his hands flying to his belt to remove the last barrier that was keeping him from being inside Jen and watched his fire in his eyes as Jen removed her t-shirt and bra, leaving her lithe form exposed to his gaze.   
His blood boiled inside as he looked upon her form and a hot flash of possessiveness shot through him, prickling at his spine as he took note of her thighs, still wide apart, waiting for him to retake his place between them- a place he felt he rightly belonged.  
When their naked forms finally met the pair sighed in contentment at how right it felt to be skin to skin, their torsos were pressed against each other and Brian’s hot hard erection was pressing insistently against the smooth inside of Jen’s thigh but the pair were too absorbed in each other to do anything about it, chocolate and cerulean orbs locked as harsh breaths filled the room.  
“Jen..”  
“I know.” She murmured and leant up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips which turned into a gasp as Brian shifted and slid effortlessly into her tight channel, not stopping until he lodged against her cervix, their hips pressed tight together.  
Brian leant down and pressed his lips against Jen’s once more, sliding his tongue between her lips to tangle with her own as his hips began to move, matching the slow and languorous rhythm of his tongue.  
“God you're perfect.” Brian murmured as he pressed his face into the side of her neck, his hips starting to pick up their speed, a large hand sliding down the length of Jen’s body to hook around her shapely thigh and bring it around his waist, sinking himself deeper into her body on his next thrust and making them both groan at the sensations. 

“Jen I’m so close.”   
“Let it go baby.” Jen gasped, her body boneless after a spine tingling orgasm; hitching her knees a little higher around Brian’s hips she ran her fingers through his messy hair, the locks slightly damp with sweat, and scratched his scalp with her fingernails, trailing them down the back of his neck and delighting in the shiver he gave. His entire body stiffened and he sobbed his release into Jen’s neck, his hips stuttered with pleasure before pressing himself as far as he could inside Jen.   
Brian found that he couldn't move once his orgasm had raced through his body- it seemed his own body was very much reluctant to part from Jen’s and he groaned into her neck, the sensation and vibration making her giggle softly, causing Brian’s inside to flutter at the sound, which he snorted at- having to remind his insides that he wasn't a teenage girl with a crush.

Half an hour later saw the pair now partially clothes and sprawled on the sofa together, Jen’s head pillowed on Brian’s bare chest, his arm wrapped around her and her leg hooked over his.  
“Can we talk?” Jen asked, feeling a little brave considering the events of not so long ago, including the words he had shouted in frustration. Brian stared at the top of her head and felt his heart stop, knowing exactly what she was going to want to talk about but he didn't think that he was ready for that particular conversation just yet, regardless of what he had admitted.  
“Can we not just enjoy this for now?” Jen moved her head from his chest and balanced herself on her elbow so that she could move her head round to look at Brian, noticing that he suddenly looked really tense once more.  
“But I don't know what this is… You come round and we always end up in bed together but then after a few hours you're nowhere to be seen.” Brian closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments before he opened them again and tried to look anywhere but into Jen’s eyes however they were like deep blue magnets and he found his orbs were not able to resist them.  
“I’m not good at this Jen…relationships aren't my thing, I don't get involved and it’s safer for everyone.”   
“Safer in what way?” Jen asked, curious as to why Brian thought he was no good at relationships.  
“I don't get hurt…I'm not putting my feelings on the line. I know saying this makes me sound like a total jerk but one night stands mean I can have sex without my feelings being on the line.” Brian admitted and then looked away, not wanting to see the disappointment in Jen’s eyes however everything inside him was screaming at him to tell her exactly what was on his mind.   
“So what am I?” She asked, curious to know what he classed her as, considering they had been sleeping together for a few weeks. Brian looked at Jen and couldn't help but feel a fizzle in the pit of his stomach as he pondered her words.   
“Oh if only you knew.” She frowned at his evasive words and brought her hand up to cup his bearded chin, bringing his face back round so that he was looking at her.  
“Tell me, please.” She pleaded softly, needing to know whether Brian was worth her time or if she was setting herself up for a massive heartbreak.  
“You're mine!” He stated softly before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers once more.


	18. Secrets revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Jen don't see eye to eye and Sal reveals something he probably shouldn't

Jen sat up from Brian’s embrace, her thoughts whirring round at a million miles an hour and she couldn't focus- she was his? How did that work when he didn't want a relationship with anyone.  
“You need to stay away from me Jen, this is very dangerous territory for you.” Brian stated, staring at her simply as he lay partially clothed on the sofa.  
“Why do you have to be so confusing?” Jen asked, chewing her thumbnail as she stared at Brian, her heart thumping in her chest a the revelation that Brian had made and the utter turmoil her emotions seemed to be in.  
Brian moved, sitting himself up on the sofa and then swinging his legs round to sit on the edge of the cushion, his hands clasped together between his bare knees as he regarded the carpet before lifting his eyes to meet Jen’s, the confusion and anguish in her cerulean orbs making him sigh in resignation.  
“I’m no good for you Jen but I was weak and I took what wasn't really mine to take.” Brian explained before standing up, running a hand through his messy hair and then reaching down to pick up his jeans, sliding them on without looking at Jen, knowing that one look from her would weaken his will.   
“What are you…”  
“Look I have to go. I… I just can't help myself where you're concerned.” He muttered and retrieved his t shirt from the coffee table, sliding it on and then picking up his ball cap, passing it between his hands.  
“They should call you fuck and run Quinn.” Jen spat as she unfurled herself from the sofa and then pulled the throw from the back, covering herself in an effort to quell the uncomfortable feeling that was now racing through her body.   
“Jen come on don't be like that… I've explained…”  
“And it was a shitty fucking excuse…you can't have your cake and eat it Brian. You turn up and give me some line about it not being just sex and then we end up having sex and your infamous line of saying I'm yours, only for you to once again say you're leaving and warning me off you.”  
“It wasn't a line…” He ground out, blowing out a frustrated breath however his eyes widened when he saw just how angry Jen was, her blue eyes dark and her face hard.  
“Get out! Get the fuck out of my house.” Jen shouted, pointing in the direction of the door and hoping he would take the hint and not put up a fight because she felt like she was thirty seconds away from sobbing her heart out.   
Brian said nothing as he pushed his feet into his sneakers before exiting the living room and then the house, slamming the door on his way out- the sound ricocheting around the house before settling deep within Jen, finally triggering the huge emotion filled bucket that was threatening to overflow; fat tears coursed down her cheeks as she curled in on herself, sobs racking her frame as she thought of Brian and his words, how they had affected her so and made her believe that maybe they could be more- but now she didn't think she could be in the same room as him without feeling sick with loss for what could have been between them.

Sitting in the airport, Jen had already checked in her bags and was now sitting in the departure lounge waiting for the four Jokers to turn up- however she knew she was early so pulled out her phone to go through some emails, when she noticed a text message.

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: I’m sorry. I don't know how to deal with this. Forgive me?

Jen sighed and stared at the message for what felt like an age before she could work out what to do with it, once more bringing her thumb nail up to her mouth to chew on the abused appendage.   
“I’m so fucked up- you don't deserve this.” Jen froze, the voice so familiar that her stomach and chest ached whilst her heart thumped in her chest, however she didn't move from her position but quickly closed down the message on her phone until only the home screen was visible.  
“I don't think I want to hear it anymore Brian.” He moved to sit in the chair directly behind her and Jen couldn't hid the shiver that ran through her body as she reacted to his nearness, thoughts of how he had taken her on her sofa just hours before making her pulse quicken and her breath come in little pants.  
“Then I’ll give you space.” Came the murmured reply from behind her and true to his word Brian didn't say anything else but Jen was hyper aware of his presence, her entire body tingling with his nearness, her nostrils flaring as she caught the scent of his aftershave and her ears picked up every movement he made.  
“Yo yo yo!” Jen turned to see Sal swagger into the departure lounge and dump his bag next to Brian’s at the end of the row of seats.  
“Hey Sal.” Jen greeted, giving the youngest Joker a smile however her back stiffened when Sal greeted Brian.  
“Dude why you sitting behind her? Wouldn't kill you to be a bit less of a miserable bastard you know.” The best friends chuckled before Sal grabbed a seat next to Brian.  
“You know me Sally boy- if I wasn't depressed it wouldn't be me.”   
“True.” Sal chuckled and Jen listened as both men chatted and caught up with each other however Jen’s ears perked up from her emails when she heard Sal ask Brian about his mystery woman.   
“So does she know how you feel?”  
“Sal fuck off.”  
“Come on dude- she must be fucking you over something bad if you're reacting like this. Just tell her you want more than a quick fuck.”  
“Jesus Sal, not fucking now.” Brian mumbled to his friend before standing up and citing that he was going for a drink at the nearby bar, leaving Sal and Jen sitting single file. 

With Brian out of earshot, Jen turned round in her seat and faced Sal, a soft smile on her face as she pretended to act concerned.  
“Is Brian having woman trouble.” Sal chuckled and looked around the departure lounge, making sure that his best friend wasn't on his way back before he nodded.  
“Poor fucker is getting done over by some woman he’s gone and fallen for.” Jen’s brows raised in surprise at Sal’s words, her pulse thumping so hard in her neck that she was worried Sal could hear it as she concentrated on his words.  
“Have you met her?” Jen enquired and was almost pleased when Sal shook his head.  
“None of us have, he came round mine the other week confessing that he had taken this woman to bed but then walked out on her as she was crying- he was fucking manic. Then tonight before we came here, he came round tearing his hair out, mumbling about how she didn't understand him and that he’s fallen for her but it’s complicated.” By the time Sal had finished dashing the dirt on Brian, Jen didn't know whether to jump for joy or to cry with the morbid hilarity of the situation.   
Before Jen could quiz Sal anymore about Brian’s mystery woman, Joe and James entered the departure lounge with their usual loudness and hilarious behaviour. 

Taking her seat on the plane, Jen stowed her small rucksack under the seat in front and put her belt on, waiting for Sal to come and take his seat next to her however her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw Brian slide into the row, taking the seat next to her without saying a word.  
“Where’s Sal?”  
“He wanted the window seat in the middle, something about being too close to the toilets by sitting here.” Brian explained as he buckled himself in but then said nothing more however Jen could feel how tense his body was beside her.  
“Brian…I'm err…I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I guess it was wrong of me to expect something more when you had been clear.”   
“I’m sorry too.” Brian murmured and nudged his shoulder against Jen’s, making her smile before nudging him back.


	19. Hotels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hotel have made an error with the rooms and Brian makes a sleep confession.

The flight was pretty ordinary- Jen and Brian chatted throughout the ninety minute flight however everything was very generic and the one topic they stayed away from was the one that they should have been talking about- their feelings. 

They arrived in Miami with little fuss and Jen was amazed at how smoothly the journey had gone and how easy it was to herd the Jokers from one place to another- all four of them, now with their suitcases, waiting at the entrance to the airport whilst Jen contacted the chauffeur service, awaiting the arrival of their large vehicle to transport them to the hotel.

“Hi there, Three rooms under the name of Jennifer Wilson.” Jen leant on the reception desk and smiled at the young man working on the desk, handing over her passport to confirm her identity, enjoying the slightly flirtatious look she was getting from ‘Henry’ as he typed in her details.  
“Certainly Miss Wilson.” Henry beamed however Jen didn't like the frown that was now settling over Henry’s face as he suddenly began furiously tapping on his keyboard.  
“Everything okay?” Jen asked, bringing a hand up to her chin and leaning her head on it as she gazed at Henry as he typed away, his gaze meeting Jen’s every so often.   
“I’m afraid that there appears to have been a mix up with your requested rooms and there are only two rooms available. One for three people and one for two.” Jen stood up straight and frowned at Henry, pulling her back up onto the desk and pulling out the hotel reservations that she had made weeks ago.  
“As you can see these rooms have been booked for weeks and they have been paid for. However you are now telling me that there are only two rooms available?” Henry looked quite contrite as he nodded slowly at Jen and attempted to apologise however Jen held up a hand.  
“Save it.” She stated before walking from the desk to the four Jokers who were sat on the sofas in reception, chatting away happily.   
“Guys I'm afraid there’s been a mix up with the rooms, the hotel has only got two rooms available. One for three people and one for two. So I’m gonna have to share with one of you.”  
Jen watched the four Jokers deliberate for a moment however she had a feeling that she knew which way the discussion would go and who she would end up sharing a room with.  
“Right… I’ll share with Joe and James and then you and Brian can have the two person room.” Sal decided, already picking up his bag and moving towards the reception desk.  
“Oh okay then.” Jen followed Sal to the reception desk to sign for the keys to the rooms, not daring to look at Brian because if she did she feared she would see the conflicted look in his eyes.

Opening the door to the hotel room she was now sharing with Brian, Jen entered, not waiting for Brian as he was chatting to Sal and James at the door of their room which was over the corridor. Upon entering she dumped her case by the door and then stopped- there against the wall, and the main feature of the bedroom, was a huge bed.   
“Oh fuck!” She regarded the huge bed with a wary eye as she walked around it, her insides sinking at the thought of spending the next three nights trying to sleep next to Brian whilst trying to keep her emotions in check.  
Deciding that she needed to just carry on and be professional about the situation, Jen set about unpacking her laptop and setting it up on the small two person table in the corner of the room before placing her large rucksack on the bed and unpacking her clothes- if this was to be her home for the next three nights then she needed her clothes to be wrinkle free and professional looking.  
“Wow what a bed!” Jen eyed Brian warily as he entered the room with a huge smile on his face.  
“We’re gonna have some fun with this bad boy.” Jen’s brows raised in surprise at Brian’s words but also at his actions as he kicked off his shoes and then jumped backwards onto the bed, chuckling as he bounced on the springy mattress.  
“No we’re not… That bed will see two adults sleeping and that will be it.” Jen stated as she moved around the room, trying to ignore Brian.  
“If you say so.” Brian smirked and Jen couldn't help but smile at his soft chuckle that filled the room.  
“Brian don't.” She warned, moving back to the bed to unpack more of her clothes when Brian sat up and grabbed her around the waist, once more chuckling as she squeaked in surprise before finding herself laid upon Brian’s chest, his breath ruffling the hairs that had escaped her loose ponytail.  
“Don't what?” He asked a little breathlessly, his chocolate eyes shining with mirth as he smiled at the annoyed look gracing her face however he was delighted to see that annoyed look melt when he pressed his lips to hers softly- giving her nothing more than a soft simple kiss.   
“You're impossible.” She whispered against his lips however didn't halt his movements when he leant in for another kiss, this time lasting a little longer and a little deeper.   
The kiss deepened and deepened to the point that hands were now grasping at clothes and Brian had rolled them over so that he was settled between Jen’s thighs, one hand having slid under her t-shirt to span across her rib cage, his fingers teasing the lace edge of her bra.  
“Oh god.” Brian gasped as he ground his hard cock into her centre, the barriers of denim only serving to heighten his frustration and deepen his lust with the friction. Jen ran her hands through his messy hair and tugged lightly on the greying strands, enjoying his moan as it vibrated through her lips, serving to inflame her arousal to the point that she was panting and writhing underneath Brian.   
Knock Knock! Knock Knock!  
“Yo guys come on…food time. We’re starving here.” James shouted through the hotel room door causing Jen and Brian to spring apart, the pair breathing heavily- both looking very flushed and rumpled- knowing that anyone who looked at them would be able to spot exactly what they had been doing.   
“Meet you in the lobby.” Brian shouted towards the door before burying his face in Jen's neck and giggling softly at the situation.   
“Okay but hurry up.” Came the reply through the door before the softly giggling pair heard footsteps lead away from the door.  
“Shit that was close.” Jen murmured as Brian rolled off her, leaning up on her elbow to look down at Brian, the grin on his face infectious.   
“Don't sweat it.” Brian reassured before sitting up and swinging his legs from the bed, leaving Jen to also get up and head into the bathroom, needing to sort herself out before they headed out for breakfast with the rest of the Jokers. 

Meeting the rest of the guys at reception, Jen was pleased to note that everyone seemed to be in good spirits despite the room mixup, and joined the three Jokers as they followed Joe out of the hotel as he lead them to a restaurant he knew of in this part of town- if there was one thing you could rely on it was Joe’s stomach.   
The five of them grabbed a large booth in the cheery looking restaurant and Jen found herself sandwiched between James and Joe however she was directly across from Brian, who now kept giving her little disappointed looks when he thought she wasn't looking.  
“So how's your room?” Sal asked, looking from Brian to Jen for an answer however just as Jen was about to open her mouth, Brian jumped in before her.  
“It’s alright I guess.”  
“Sharing a bed?” James queried, an eyebrow raised and Jen frowned slightly when Brian shook his head.  
“Nope- two singles. Not like your room.” Brian chuckled, knowing that Joe and James were sharing a bed whilst Sal had a single bed at the other side of the room.  
“Pity!” Sal scoffed “Would have given your mystery woman something to think about if you told her that you were sharing a bed with a hot babe like Jen.” Both Jen and Brian’s faces coloured at the comment and they proceeded to stare at their menu’s, however Jen heard Brian mumble something under his breath to Sal, who gave his friend a quizzical look before once more turning his attention to the laminated menu in front of him. 

The rest of the day turned out to be rather ordinary; Jen managed to get all four Jokers redressed and then to their first interview of the day before taking them all out for lunch. After lunch Jen sent Joe and Brian to an interview on a local news show whilst James and Sal headed off to a talk show to promote their latest tour of the U.K.  
It was bordering on early evening when all four Jokers made it back to the hotel, all four of them looking bushed.  
“How did it go guys?” Asked Jen form her position curled up in an armchair, her laptop balanced on the overstuffed arm as she typed up notes.  
“Nightmare.” Groaned Sal.  
“Old women everywhere.” Shuddered James.  
“Free food.” Grinned Joe.  
Jen turned to Brian who hadn't said anything and gave a small smile when he just shrugged and turned his chocolate brown eyes to hers, holding her gaze for a moment or two before looking away as the rest of the Jokers began to talk amongst themselves.   
“Right guys- out for beers?” James asked as he stood up, intent on going back to his room to shower and change before hitting the local nightlife.  
“Yeah sure.”   
“Sounds like fun.” James stared at Brian, curious as to why he hadn't immediately jumped at the chance to go out in Miami- the home of really fit and attractive women.  
“Jen?” She shook her head gently but smiled widely at James.  
“I’m gonna grab an early night guys but by all means go out and enjoy yourselves, just be aware that I’ll be knocking you all up at nine in the morning.” She chuckled and three of the Jokers nodded, huge smiles on their faces at the thought of going out clubbing in Miami.  
“Q? You coming dude?” Sal asked, curious as to why his friend wasn't already up in his room getting changed. Brian turned to Jen, his eyes full of questions.  
“Do you mind if I go? I don't wanna disturb you when I come in.” At that moment Jen felt her heart swell as she looked into Brian’s eyes and could see nothing but sincerity.  
“You go and enjoy yourself.” She urged before giving him a shy smile- however the butterflies in her stomach began flapping around when he returned the smile, all the while her brain was screaming at her that when he came back from clubbing, he was climbing into bed with her; even if he pulled a multitude of women, and suddenly that thought didn't sit too well with Jen, however she knew she didn't have the right to say anything to him. 

Rubbing a towel across the back of her neck, Jen rubbed at the damp hairs that had escaped her ponytail and we're now clung to her neck after her shower. She had worked for most of the night and was very pleased with herself at the fact that she now had the guys’ schedules all organised for the next three months and now she was climbing into bed.  
Sliding under the covers, Jen plugged her phone in to charge before setting her alarm for eight then next morning and then laying it on the nightstand, flicking off the lamp before settling her head firmly against the soft pillow under head.   
No sooner had Jen closed her eyes than her phone buzzed on the nightstand. Throwing an arm out of the blanket, she scooped her phone up from the night stand and brought it to her face, squinting horrendously at the blinding light of her screen in the total blackness of the room.

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: I need you.

Jen stared at the message for a few moments before sighing and placing the phone back on the nightstand, her chest suddenly feeling a little tight at the message Brian had sent- the feeling getting stronger as she heard footsteps at the door, before the swipe of the key card filled the room, seeming so loud as it echoed before the door opened and a shaft of light form the corridor filled the room.  
“Jen… You awake?” She didn't say anything and kept her eyes closed, pretending to sleep as she listened to Brian quietly potter around the room, undressing and using the bathroom.   
She tried not to stiffen when the duvet at the other side of the bed was pulled back and she let out a convincing soft moan as he slid in, jostling the bed enough that if she hadn't made a noise he would have been suspicious.  
“Sorry baby, just me. You sleep.” He murmured and Jen wanted to gasp at the softness of his voice and she couldn't help but settle closer to him as he slid across the bed and spooned his boxer clad body against her own, wrapping an arm around her waist before pressing a soft kiss on her shoulder.   
“Brian?” She mumbled, shuffling further back against Brian’s chest whilst pulling his arm tighter around her waist- she figured that she might as well make the most of the situation whilst in was in her favour.  
“Yeah baby it’s me.” He murmured, settling behind Jen and closing his eyes as her scent washed over him, his breath ruffling her hair where it fanned across the pillow.  
“Mmnight.” Jen murmured softly, the heat of Brian’s body coupled with the softness of the bed was now sending her to sleep.  
“I wish I could let myself love you.” Was the last thing Jen heard before she drifted off, leaving Brian to stare into the dark of the room, everything about Jen surrounding him as his brain worked a mile a minute, enough to make his heart ache and his head throb


	20. A very good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Jen wake up together in bed

Waking up Jen realised that she was really warm and upon wriggling her body, realised that she was wrapped up against a chest…a hairy male chest. Jen groaned softly before shifting around, coming to lay on her back; the room was still mostly dark so Jen guessed that it was still quite early. Turning her head, Jen could make out Brian’s bearded cheek, his bare shoulder and a long arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her tight against his scantily clad form, in the dim light of the hotel room. Deciding that she had time for a bit more sleep, Jen cuddled her further against Brian and closed her eyes, letting the rise and fall of Brian’s chest, along with his scent, lull her back into slumber.  
Waking up a second time Jen could feel something tickling her neck and collarbones lightly, just feather light touches but they were enough to cause her eyelashes to flutter open. As she became more awake she found her blue eyes were greeted by a pair of warm chocolate ones. Jen smiled and stretched her body, unconsciously rubbing her form against Brian’s scantily clad one and raised an eyebrow when she felt a very insistent part of Brian pushing back against her.  
“Mmm morning.” Jen murmured as she pressed a little closer to Brian, sliding an arm around his waist to toy with the waistband of his boxer shorts, an impish smile on her face as she looked up at Brian, noticing his head resting on his hand as he observed her.   
Brian smiled down at her before continuing the feather light motion of trailing his fingertips across her collarbone, however now that she was awake he bent his head and followed his fingers, his lips and tongue tracing the invisible patterns his fingers had created.   
Jen found herself flat on her back with Brian hovering over her, his face now buried in her neck and her hands moved to card through his messy hair, tugging lightly at the greying strands when Brian began sucking on her collarbone.  
“Oh God!” Jen moaned, the feeling of Brian’s teeth scraping at her sensitive skin before his tongue and lips soothed the initial sting, leaving Jen short of breath.   
"Brian, honey... Brian will do just fine." He replied with a grin, his brown eyes flashing with mirth before he went back to torturing her collarbone, worrying the same spot until the sensations were driving Jen crazy. Pressing her head further into the pillow, Jen turned her head to the side to give Brian more access to her skin however her eyes bulged when she saw the time.  
“We have to get moving.” Jen panicked, trying to push Brian from her body whilst trying to wiggle out from underneath him at the same time.  
“Times it?” Brian mumbled, refusing to move from the comfort of Jen’s body.  
“Seven-thirty now get up. We both need to shower and dress and then. Have to wake the guys up at nine.” Brian lifted his head from Jen’s neck and frowned at her panicked look but delighting in the way her eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly when he ran his hand down the entire length of her torso, his fingers brushing against warm, sensitive skin.  
“Let’s shower together.”  
“If I get into the shower with you, I know that we won't be doing much washing.” Jen chuckled however Brian could see that despite her protestations, her body seemed very willing to get up close and personal with his.  
“Come on, we can kill two birds with one stone. We both shower to save time but I also get to have my wicked way with you.” Brian chuckled and Jen rolled her eyes, however she didn't put up much of a fight when Brian climbed out of bed and pulled Jen up also, pulling her behind him towards the bathroom.

Leaning against the sink come vanity unit, Brian watched as Jen turned on the shower before closing the door again, leaving it to come to temp before turning to face him.  
“Come here.” Brian murmured, holding his arms open to welcome Jen into them, a smirk forming on his bearded lips as he spied the livid red mark on her collarbone, a mark which perfectly told anyone watching her, that she was taken.  
Jen stepped between Brian’s legs and pressed her lips against his, the height difference not too great not that Brian was leaning on the sink- his hands wrapped around her waist as he returned the kiss.  
“God I want you so much!” Brian groaned against her lips and Jen smiled.   
"I can't say no to you... and I don't want to." She said with her arms moving tighter around his neck and pulling his lips back to hers.   
"Then have me.” She breathed, her heart thudding in her chest as she observed the lust in Brian’s eyes however there seemed to be a strange underlying calmness that set her just a little on edge.  
"Let's get you wet first!" Brian replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and making her giggle.   
Brian slowly stripped himself of his boxer shorts before divesting Jen of her articles- pulling Jen into the now steaming cubicle and into the path of the hot spray. He smiled as he watched the water cascade over her, soaking her hair and body, plastering her usually curled blond locks to her face and shoulder- and Brian felt his heart hammer in his chest, never having seen a more beautiful sight.   
He smoothed his hands gently through her hair as he kissed her neck making sure it was thoroughly wet before pulling back and picking up her shampoo and concentrating working up a thick lather in her long hair, making sure his fingers massaged her scalp gently making her moan in submission and delight. As he continued to massage her scalp, the spray washed away the suds and he could feel her hands moving over him, roaming his chest and fondling his length gently, her fingers making it harder and harder in addition to her moans.  
He kissed down her neck encouraging her to tip her head back before flicking open the shower gel and squirting almost half the cold liquid in her body. Jen moaned at the contrast in temperatures and the feeling of the liquid dripping down over her breasts. Brian closed the cap and tossed it back before using both hands to lather her beautiful body, feeling every inch of skin and moving his own body gently against hers, to cover his in soap allowing her own hands to move over his skin with a little more ease.  
"You feel so good!" Brian groaned as he washed her back, ass cheeks and then down her leg, bringing it over his hip, his erection rubbing against her soaped belly, then slipping down to rub against her centre.  
"Brian! God, Brian, please!" She begged quietly against his wet skin. Brian rubbed her ass gently, getting the suds off, before gripping under her cheeks and pulling her up against his body, his hot erection teasing her soaking opening, making her moan at the contact of his body pressed against her front, the cool of the tile against her back and the feel of Brian very ready between her thighs.   
"You look beautiful." he murmured pulling back and looking at her in appraising reverence.  
She smiled softly and reached her hand out to him drawing him forward for a deep longing kiss.   
"And you are gorgeous." She added with a grin Before wriggling her hips, desperate to feel Brian inside her however he kept angling his hips so that he only brushed her entrance..   
"You're such a tease." She breathed.  
“But it will be worth it." He replied against her lips before pressing his length into her very slowly, inch by thick inch deep into her body.  
She whimpered and wriggled slightly feeling him fill her then tipped her head back and gasped gently her body quivering on its precarious perch and shivering around him.

He took a deep breath and drew out his cock until only the head remained inside her velvet walls before pressing roughly back into her body hard and fast.  
"Yes!" Jen cried out, the sound echoing around the room as she found herself climbing extremely quickly towards her first orgasm.   
She whimpered as her small orgasm subsided and he continued to press into her over and over. Her hands gripped tightly onto his hair as she writhed against the cold titles. The last of the soap was disappear from between there bodies so that slippery ease was exchanged for stimulating friction.  
"How about orgasm two?" He bit down on her nipple and began thrusting sweet warmth once more. She moaned in a long low guttural tone.   
"No complaint from me." she said tipping her head back and cradling his head to her breast.  
He chewed lightly on the rosy buds before turning the shower head so the spray poured over those hardened peaks stimulating them further as he concentrated entirely on filling her with his cock in the most pleasurable way possible.  
Her hands fisted in his hand as he reached his hand down to her clit and manipulated it roughly.  
"Ahh!" she squeaked loudly.  
"Yes! Brian harder!" Cameron demanded and he was only to happy to comply. He traded off a little speed in favour of more power, making him grunt with every thrust and pressing his teasing finger hard against her clit.  
"Ahh!" Brian groaned holding on a little more tightly.  
"Oh fuck." Jen gasped, her entire body tingling as she tried to catch her breath but failing.

"One more baby." he breathed still thrusting and circling her clit with his finger as she moaned continuously.   
"Oh Jesus Christ!" Jen moaned, her hands tugging almost painfully on fistfuls of Brian’s hair as the pleasure was totally overwhelming.  
"Oh Jen…sweet Jen!" Brian moaned low and deep as his cock exploded inside her, filling her with copious amounts of come before he pressed his lips to hers, desperately thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he moved in shallow thrusts through her quivering insides as he rode out his orgasm.  
The sounds of both Brian and Jen’s soft rapturous whimpers hummed through the steam filled room.  
“As much as I want to spend the day in bed with you, I have to get sorted so tat you four can make your first appointment.” Jen almost whispered, her body still shivering with the aftershocks of three mind blowing orgasms. Brian rolled his eyes but none the less kept kissing Jen softly as he pulled out. She moaned into his lips at the loss of him and her aching thighs as he encouraged her back to her feet, lifting her with ease  
"That was so good." Jen breathed kissing him gently, her fingers smoothing across his wet face, her thumbs tracing the faint outline of his cheekbones, the damp beard tickling her fingertips.  
"I know." Brian replied with a grin as his hands smoothed over her body- enjoying the feel of her under his fingertips but also enjoying how free and relaxed they seemed to be with each other this morning- and he sound he really liked waking up and going to bed next to Jen.


	21. Taking back control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen thinks about her choices and comes to a conclusion

Sitting in the comfortable armchair in the lobby, Jen stared blankly at her laptop screen in the quiet of the room, clearly not many guests around before lunch. Her inbox flashed with emails that needed to be answered and her phone, which was resting on the arm next to her laptop, buzzed to signal messages which she probably shouldn't ignore however her brain was too focused on the events of earlier this morning, but not in a good way.   
With her knees curled up, Jen rested her arms on top of them as she chewed on her thumbnail. The events of this morning were running wild in her head and she found that she couldn't understand how she had allowed Brian to have such a hold over her- he had managed to turn everything she stood for totally on its head- and Jen realised that she needed to take back some control in her life.   
And she would start with the hotel room.   
Heading up to the desk, Jen leant casually on the desk and waited to catch the eye of the young woman, no older than herself, who was seated there, not wanting to disturb her from the furious typing she was doing on the computer, coupled with the loud voice she could hear screaming from the phone tucked against her ear. The young woman gave Jen an apologetic glance when she looked up and Jen could only smile encouragingly whilst gesturing to her that she was in no hurry.   
Phone call concluded, Jen watched as the young woman turned towards her and Jen noted that her name tag also read Jen.  
“I’m very sorry for your wait, what can I help you with?”  
“Hi, it’s no problem I could see you we're dealing with a difficult situation. My name is Jen Wilson, I arrived yesterday and had booked three rooms, however yesterday I was only able to have two rooms. I was wondering if you had any rooms available that I may now have so that we all don't have to share?” Jen gave the young woman behind the desk a pleading look, trying to appear desperate. A few clicks and key taps later and Receptionist Jen was smiling softly at Jen, a knowing twinkle in her eyes.  
“We do have one room available, it only has a single bed in however the bathroom is quite large.”  
“That’s fine, I’ll take it.” Jen accepted the room immediately, a smile gracing her lips and a little weight lifted from her shoulders as she felt herself reclaim a tiny sliver of her independence back. 

New room key in hand, Jen entered the room she was sharing with Brian and began to re-pack her clothes and toiletries, wanting to be fully moved into her new room before Brian and the other Jokers were back from their press appearances.   
Standing at the end of the bed, Jen stared down at the still rumpled bed and instead of feeling the familiar surge of arousal coursing through her at the memories, she felt anxious. Shaking her head she continued on with sorting through her belongings before exiting the room, heading down the corridor to her new room- the further away from the shared room she got, the more she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders; now all she needed to do was stay strong and go back to a professional relationship with Brian.

With her blonde hair tied up on the top of her head in a messy bun, Jen relaxed in the large tub, and focused her gaze onto her phone as she played a puzzle game on it. The heat from the tub was relaxing her body, whilst the fragrant bubbles tickled her nose. Suddenly the phone in her hand buzzed and Jen had to catch herself in order to not drop the phone in the soapy water.

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: Where are you? Room empty.

Jen sighed and felt a knot of tension swell in the pit of her stomach. She knew she needed to be firm and stick by her decisions, and she knew that she had to limit her contact with him in order to not show any weakness. 

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: Extra room available. Don't think it wise we share a room.

Jen placed her phone on the small towel chest positioned next to the tub and concentrated on washing, trying to keep her brain occupied so that she wouldn't think about her recent text messages, or the man who sent them.

Thirty minutes later saw Jen clad in a thin vest top and plain cotton panties, sitting cross legged atop of her freshly made single bed, her laptop open in front of her and her phone lying next to it- however Jen had turned it over to stop herself from looking at the screen every few minutes.   
A knock at the door made Jen’s eyes fly to the white wooden panel, her brow furrowed in confusion as no one that she was with, knew that she was in this room. Sitting silent and still on the bed, Jen listened to see if she recognised the person on the other side.  
“Jen, it’s Sal. Open up.” She rolled her eyes when he knocked again before climbing off the bed and padding to the door, opening it slightly and then cringing in embarrassment when she realised that she was only wearing a vest and panties.   
“Sal….i’m not dressed. Give me a minute.” Jen quickly retrieved the hotel issue white towelling robe and slid it on before moving back to the door to let the youngest Joker in.  
“What’s wrong?” Jen asked once Sal had entered the room, knowing that he looked a little nervous and concerned.  
“I know he wouldn't want me to tell you this but I think Brian’s mystery woman has ended things with him.” Jen felt like she had been punch in the stomach, and suddenly her breath felt laboured.  
“What’s happened? Is he okay?” Sal shook his head and stared at Jen with bright green eyes, shining with what looked like unshed tears.  
“He’s locked himself in his room with a bottle of Jack. Guess it’s a good job you get another room when you did.” Sal sighed, his concern for his friend clearly evident.  
“Can you go and talk to him?” Everything inside Jen was screaming at her to say no, to decline the offer however she found her head nodding at Sal’s almost desperate plea.  
“I will give him time to cool off and then I'll try.”  
“Thanks Jen. You're the best.” Sal pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before exiting the hotel room, leaving Jen to stare at the closed door whilst willing herself not to vomit on the chocolate coloured carpet under her bare feet.


	22. Just to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen keeps her promise to Sal and checks on Brian.

Dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants and a t shirt, Jen pocketed her phone before stepping out of her room, swallowing down the sick nervous feeling that was threatening to overwhelm her. She knew in all good conscience that she couldn't let Brian head down the alcoholic destructive path without at least talking things through with him.  
Knocking on the door, she waited patiently, listening for any noises inside and when she didn't hear anything she closed her eyes and pressed her palm flat to the door, almost as if she could lay her palm on the man inside.   
Stepping away from the door, Jen turned and was about to walk back down the hallway when a noise from inside the room made her pause, and she tensed when the sound of a door being opened, filled the hallway.  
“Jen?” The voice sounded rough and scratchy, and not at all like the strong confident voice that she was accustomed to.   
Turning on her heel, Jen faced the now open door and took a couple of steps towards it, before pausing, the image of Brian leant in the open doorway was one which would take a long while to erase from her memory.  
“Brian… You okay?” He looked so far removed from the Brian that she had seen many times before, so different from the confident man who had rocked her world in the shower that morning. His eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot and his usually messy hair was now a mass of tangles, the by product of repeatedly running his fingers through it.   
“No…I’m not okay.” The admission was so quiet that Jen strained to hear it and she wasn't convinced she had heard correctly until she watched Brian slump a little further against the doorway and run a hand along the back of his neck, his eyes focusing on the carpet of the hallway.  
“Wanna talk about it?” Jen offered, her eyes wide and genuine in her offer however this was in complete contrast to the hammering of her heart in her chest. Brian shrugged at the offer but raised his head, his red rimmed chocolate eyes meeting hers for the first time and making Jen want to run to him and wrap her arms around him.  
“Nothing to talk about is there?” Brian countered, his voice stronger.   
“Brian look...”  
“Will you come in?” Jen faltered at his interruption and against her better judgement she found herself nodding and then stepping towards Brian, following him into the hotel room. 

Stepping into the room, Jen closed the door softly behind her and took a deep breath to calm her nerves before turning to face Brian, however what she saw made her gasp in surprise. The room looked like a tornado had hit it: the sheet and pillows on the bed had been dragged and were now laid on the floor at the end of the bed, along with Brian’s shoes and a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels, nestled between the pillows.  
“What happened to the bed?” Jen enquired, trying to sound innocent however she had a feeling that this was the result of Brian’s temper once he had discovered she had found another room.   
“Doesn't matter.” He murmured, sitting himself on the end of the bed and reaching down for the bottle of Jack. “Why did you leave?”  
“We’re not good for each Brian. I had to put some distance between us.” Jen stared at Brian and watched as he unscrewed the lid and tipped the bottle to his lips; she found herself mesmerised by the repeated movement of his adam’s apple as he swallowed the amber liquid.   
“You liked me this morning.” Brian murmured almost petulantly, the rim of the bottle now resting on his plump bottom lip, a drop of liquid beading on the soft skin and teasing the edge of the bottle.   
“I still like you Brian but I can't keep playing all these games. You don't want me for anything more than sex but you keep messing with my head and sending me text messages which not make sense.” Jen took a deep shuddering breath and then raised her eyes to Brian, exhaling slowly when she caught him watching her, the bottle now resting in his lap, his left hand gripping the neck of the bottle tightly.  
“I do…I erm…I like the…sex…but I can't be…I'm not what you need.” Brian muttered, gesturing wildly with the bottle of Jack, wildly enough that amber droplets splashed on the hotel carpet.  
“I never asked for any of this Brian, you just decided that you wanted me and you didn't take no for an answer.” Jen moved across the room and perched on the side of the bed, staring at Brian’s broad back as she picked at the bottom sheet on the bed, scratching at invisible pieces of lint to avoid having to say anything else- the silence of the room suddenly deafening.   
“Canyoustaywithmetonight?” Brian murmured so quietly but so quickly that Jen missed it the first time around and had to ask him to repeat it.  
“Can you…please Jen can you stay with me tonight?” Jen began to shake her head when she realised that Brian still had his back to her and so the motion would be useless.  
“Brian I…”  
“I don't want to have sex with you…well I do but…I sleep better with you… I mean… I sleep better once I've had contact with you.” This time Brian turned and looked at Jen, a longing look in his eyes and Jen felt her hardened but newly built wall crumble, his chocolate brown eyes shining with a combination of stress and very possibly unshed tears.  
“Just to sleep?” Jen enquired, trying to make it clear that she didn't want any other contact except for slumber and felt herself deflate a little when he nodded, relieved that they could both agree that nothing more would occur other than sleeping on the same bed together. 

Glancing at her watch, Jen realised that it was approaching midnight and she knew the guys had to be up and out for a press meeting for nine the next morning- however looking at Brian, she was doubtful he would make it for noon unless she got him to sleep fairly soon.  
“How about we grab a couple of bottles of water and catch some sleep?” She leant across the space of bed between them and softly ran a hand down the length of his back, the material soft and warm underneath her fingertips, and she couldn't help but notice the slight shiver he gave at the contact.  
“Bed sounds like a good idea.” Brian mumbled and Jen could tell that he was already on his way to drifting off, still sitting in the same position on the end of the bed, the bottle of Jack still clutched, albeit now loosely, in his hand.   
Jen stood up and moved around to Brian, standing in front of him before gently prising the bottle from his hand and placing it on the side of the tv cabinet, however as she turned round she couldn't help but stiffen as Brian placed his hands on her hips and leant his forehead against her stomach, his nose brushing the indent of her navel whilst his hot breath tickled the tiny sliver of skin between the waist band of her sweats and the hem of her t shirt.  
“Brian…” Jen murmured, almost as a warning.  
“Please…I’m sorry I'm so fucked up…but please.” His arms wrapped themselves around her waist as he pressed his face further into her cotton clad stomach and this time it was Jen who couldn't conceal the shiver than ran through her body at the contact; against her brain’s better judgement she found herself carding her fingers gently through the mass of tangles that was Brian’s hair, smoothing out the salt and pepper locks and lightly scratching his scalp, the soft breathing and the occasional moan and whimper encouraging her movements.  
“Bedtime honey.” Jen coaxed when she felt Brian’s weight begin to settle on her stomach, and found that she had to jostle his shoulder a couple of times to get him to answer her.   
With a softer heart, than she would have liked in this situation, Jen watched Brian removed his jeans before climbing onto the bare bed, his chocolate eyes wide and almost child like as he realised that there was nothing on the bed in the way of pillows and sheets, but also that Jen was still stood at the end of the bed and not beside him.  
Picking up the pillows from the floor, Jen slotted one under Brian’s head and then laid the other one on the space next to him before retreating back to scoop up the forgotten sheets, throwing them onto the bed and fanning them out, watching with almost child like glee when they ballooned like a parachute before settling over Brian’s form.  
“Come to bed Jen.” Brian whispered, his dark hair and beard a stark contrast to the snowy white pillow his head now rested upon. Knowing that she wasn't going to get out of this situation, Jen turned off the light in the room and then climbed into the bed, failing to stifle the gasp and squeak of surprise when Brian’s large arm snaked across her waist and pulled her flush against him, the heat of his body seeping through the thin material of her clothes.  
“Goodnight Brian.” Jen murmured, her tone even as she closed her eyes in the dark of the room in the hopes of discouraging anything else from Brian however she felt every hair on her body stand on end when he pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck.  
“I think I love you.” Jen’s eyes sprang open as those five words settled in the silence of the room, the breathy whisper imprinting itself on her brain and making her heart beat a little faster, despite her brain repeatedly telling her that this would all end it absolute disaster.


	23. Fashionably late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen starts to toughen up and feels the need to come clean to Sal.

Waking up Jen felt hot, far too hot; the presence of a large arm around her waist made her close her eyes and sigh, but not in contentment but in disappointment- disappointment in herself that she had succumbed to Brian and his sad chocolate brown eyes and once more gave in to his demands. The soft snores in her ear told her that Brian was still dead to the world, pretty much a given concerning the amount of Jack Daniels he had drank the previous night, so very carefully she lifted up his heavy arm and slid herself from his embrace, pausing only once in her escape of the bed when she heard his breathe deeply and then roll over onto his back before the soft snores continued.   
Grabbing her phone from the to cabinet, Jen slipped her feet into her shoes and very quietly opened the door, backing out of the hotel room before closing the door silently behind her.  
“Walk of shame?” Jen stifled a surprise squeak as she found herself face to chest with James, who looked like he was also doing the walk of shame.  
“No…Brian had a bit of a bad night, I was checking on him.” Jen explained however felt herself shy away from James’ disbelieving look.  
“Anyway mister, what are you doing walking the corridor this early?” James blushed at her comment and ducked his head slightly, running a long thing hand over his stubbled chin.  
“Met a girl last night, stayed up all night talking.”  
“Just talking?” Jen enquired, desperate to move the conversation into any direction that didn't involve her and Brian.  
“Yeah just talking, she’s lovely. Bit younger than I go for usually but really sweet and knowledgable- she was tending the bar in a club down the road.” Jen smiled at James and pressed her hand to his arm, squeezing the slightly muscled flesh softly in what she hoped was a comforting and supporting gesture.  
“Think you’ll see her again?”  
“I hope so, I said I’d meet her for dinner this evening once I get off form the press interviews and stuff.”  
“That’s great James, happy for you buddy- go grab an hour or two before I have to come knocking for you.” The balding Joker ducked his head with a rueful grin before taking off down the corridor to his hotel room, leaving Jen to pad her way back to her own room in the hopes of having an hour or two to herself to sort through her feelings. Brian was bad for her emotions, she didn't know what it was but he seemed to have a super power over her, unfortunately it was the super power to be a shit but also the power to make her forget just who she was- and that was something that Jen wasn't happy about and needed to rectify as soon as possible.

A cool shower and two cups of coffee later and Jen was ready to face anything, and that included a hungover Brian Quinn. Packing her laptop and the papers for today in her shoulder bag, Jen headed down to the hotel lobby to wait for the guys, pulling out her phone on the way and sending a mass text.

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: Morning. Everyone needs to be in the lobby for 8:45 sharp. Car leaves at 9.

Settling herself in one of the plush arm chairs in the lobby Jen smiled when her phone began to vibrate, signalling messages- more than likely replies from her Jokers.

Sender: Joe Gatto  
Message: Be right there, need food!

Sender: James Murray  
Message: Just getting changed, won't be long. And please don't tell the guys about Lucy.  
Sender: Sal Vulcano  
Message: Have you checked on Q? Is he up?

Jen stared at her phone for a few moments trying to decide what to reply to Sal when Joe appeared in the lobby, and Jen watched as he looked around for a few moments before spotting her and moving closer.  
“Hey Hun, any chance we can throw breakfast in before we head out? I’m starved.” Jen smiled at the hungry Joker and looked at her watch before nodding sharply.  
“You can run out to the place over the road and grab something quick but you'll have to eat it on the move.” Jen explained, knowing that there wasn't enough time for Joe to grab a sit down breakfast and still be on time for the press.  
“I can do that- do you want anything?” Jen once more shook her head but then decided that she should probably ensure that the other three Jokers got some form of breakfast also.  
“Grab the guys something to eat as well Joey, I’ll repay you when you get back.” He waved her off and headed for the hotel exit, his gaze already focused on the food deli over the road- like a breakfast seeking missile.  
Deciding that she needed to message Sal back with regards to his best friend, Jen once more pulled out her phone and brought up a blank message.

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: Q pretty drunk last night. Slept fine though. Can you make sure he is up and sorted for 8:45?

Sender: Sal Vulcano  
Message: Sure

Jen stared at the one word reply and gathered that the youngest Joker wasn't too impressed with having to deal with his drunken best friend, for what she assumed was probably the umpteenth time. 

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: I'm awake. I’ll be there for 8:45. You were gone again- this is getting to be a habit.

Jen stared at her phone in surprise, not expecting Brian to be awake considering what he consumed the night before, or for him to message her.

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: I was helping a friend out- nothing more.

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: We’re more than friends baby girl.

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: No we’re not. Friends only Brian- I deserve more than you're willing to give..

Jen put down her phone and took a deep breath, promising herself that she would not start anything else with Brian, she needed to put him from her mind- her only concern was as his assistant from now on; she needed to start focusing on herself once more and Brian Quinn was detrimental to that process.

Eight-forty-five rolled round and three out of the four Jokers were present and correct and Jen sighed as she watched the elevators, looking for a certain shaggy haired Joker, who she had a feeling was doing this on purpose to mess with her. Sal was repeated looking at his watch as he also stared at the elevators, not a fan of tardiness, especially as he had checked on his friend before he came down and knew he was nearly dressed.  
Eight-fifty-seven ticked into view on the digital clock at the top of her iPad and Jen sighed, still no appearance from Brian and this was making all three of the waiting Jokers anxious however the elevator ‘dinged’ and Jen turned, almost instinctively knowing that it would be Brian who walked out of the lift- however she hadn't anticipated just how good he would look.  
Dressed in dark jeans and a form fitting t shirt, Brian sauntered his way out of the lift and tipped his aviators, regarding Jen and the other Jokers as they all stood, picking up their jackets and bags.  
“Dude, Jen said 8:45.” James exclaimed, shouldering his bag and picking up his bottle of water from the table, his brown eyes watching Brian as he sauntered past them all and towards the hotel doors.  
“Come on then, don't want to miss the car.” Brian called out behind him to his trailing friends, pulling a green and white ball cap from his back pocket and securing it firmly on his head.   
Jen gestured to the three Jokers to follow Brian, and watched as Joe and James followed Brian however Sal hung back to walk with her, a bag over his shoulder and both his and her bottles of water clasped in one hand.  
“Sal?”  
“I’m sorry Jen, he’s being a dick this morning- it’s nothing against you.” Jen gave the young Joker a soft smile before leading him towards the hotel exit, her eyes downcast as to not see the soft sorrowful look in Sal’s beautiful shining green eyes.  
“I don't want to pry Jen, but is everything okay with you? You seem sad.” Jen looked up and paused before she passed through the lobby door, causing Sal to also stop, his brow creased as he observed the woman he had come to call a close friend, and a young woman whom he would defend fiercely, from anyone.  
“There’s things you should probably know- and stuff I need to talk through with a friend. Tonight? Dinner? Me and you?” Jen asked, feeling a little nervous about asking Sal out for dinner, knowing that the reason she was doing so was to try and make sense of the last few weeks of her life and wonder how she had lost herself so quickly.  
“Of course- sounds like a plan.” Sal agreed, smiling softly at Jen before holding out his arm, gesturing for Jen to precede him out of the exit and towards the large mini van that was now waiting at the kerb.


	24. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen ends up having an accident and things between her and Brian are starting to air.

With the interview going as well as she could have hoped, Jen was relieved once the car had dropped all four Jokers back at the hotel for lunch.  
“Where does everyone fancy going for food?” Joe asked, looking at his fellow Jokers and rubbing his stomach, leaving Jen and James to shake their heads together, smiling at the fact that Joe was always hungry.   
Jen watched as Brain stood off to the side of the group, hands thrust deep into the pockets of his jeans, his attention apparently taken by the toe of his right converse shoe as it scuffed the floor.  
“There was a lovely Italian place just down the way.” Sal pointed out, his eyes flicking to Brian to gauge the older Joker’s reaction as he appeared very withdrawn considering his confidence and brashness both this morning and during the interview.   
“Fine by me.” Brian muttered, shrugging nonchalantly before looking at Jen but then quickly looking away when she glanced in his direction, going back to concentrating on the toe of his shoe.   
“Italian sounds amazing.” Joe almost drooled and Jen couldn't contain her smile.  
“Italian does sound good.” James smiled, grabbing his jacket from the arm of one of the hotel chairs and slipping it on.  
“Right come on, I’m starving.” Joe badgered, herding everyone out of the door; Jen chuckled at Joe’s behaviours and followed James towards the hotel’s exit, knowing that Sal and Brian weren't very far behind her, with Joe leading from the rear. Jen watched as James navigated the revolving door with easy however as she made it to the revolving door and was about to step inside, she was nudged from behind, more than likely Sal or Brian not watching where they were going and her body reacted before her brain knew what to do- however her only thought was that suddenly her kitten heels didn't seem such a good idea as her ankle jostled to the left, sending her body sliding off towards the shining marble floor, and her knees crumpling to the right.   
Her body now careening quickly towards not only the floor but also the swiftly oncoming revolving door. As she landed with a heavy thump and a painful cry, she reached across to grasp her now throbbing ankle and let out another pained cry when the revolving door swept heavily round and thudded against her already painful ankle.  
“Jen!” Waves of pain pulsed from her ankle and spread up her leg and settled in the pit of her stomach, making her feel more than a little nauseous. Her head felt light and her eyes couldn't focus, suddenly she went from cool and collected to a pain filled sweaty mess that was very close to hurling up what little she had eaten for breakfast.   
“Can you hear me sweetie?” She registered the feel of a cool hand against her cheek, and the familiar scent of expensive aftershave but her eyes wouldn't focus enough to let her see the person she assumed was kneeling in front of her. The voice was soft and comforting and made Jen feel safe.  
Sal.  
She knew it had to be Sal, he always smelt expensive but comforting.  
“I can't…erm…I…” That was the last thing Jen managed to get out before the world went fuzzy and then black.

“How could you do that to her?”  
Jen opened her eyes slowly but quickly closed them again as the light was dazzling.   
Sending testing thoughts to all areas of her body, she could feel a dull throb in her head and a sharp pain emanated up her leg from her left side.   
“I’m an absolute shit I know…there's no excuse for the way I’ve behaved.”   
‘Brian?’ Jen’s brow wrinkled in confusion at the sound of Brian’s voice however she quickly realised that he wasn't alone when she heard another voice, an angry tone to this voice.  
“Yeah you are an absolute shit. I can't believe you’d do something like that dude…not to Jen.”   
‘Sal. Sweet comforting Sal.’ A smile came to her lips as she thought about Sal and his easy going beautiful smile, ‘shit, they're talking about me.’  
Slowly opening her eyes once more, Jen kept them squinted as she looked around the room from her position, semi propped up on the bed, and managed to glimpse Brian and Sal sitting side by side at the end of her bed, Sal’s face looking a little red and hard whilst Brian looked more than a little dejected, his ball cap missing and his hair a mass of tangles.  
“Hey.” Jen murmured weakly, her throat dry.   
Sal and Brian both immediately stood up and rounded her bed, each taking a side each and staring down at her incapacitated form.  
“Hey sweetie, how you feeling?” Jen smiled at Sal, his sea green eyes shining in the harsh light of the room, his palm soft and warm in her slightly chilly one.   
“I feel sore. Where am I?”  
“Hospital. You passed out in the revolving door. We phoned for an ambulance and you've had a cast put on your ankle and they're keeping you in for observation as you gave your head a pretty good whack on the marble floor.” Jen turned her head to look at Brian as he was speaking however the motion made her eyes spin to the point she had to close them and focus.   
“Shit Jen, you okay?” Sal held her hand a little tighter but gave a worrying look at Brian.  
“Fine- just need a moment. Can you get me some water?” Jen asked, slowly opening her eyes once more to meet Brian’s chocolate brown ones, noting the look of concern in them.   
Brian nodded and quickly moved to the jug of water on the bedside cabinet, pouring a small amount in a plastic beaker before pressing it into Jen’s hand, and closing her fingers around it.  
Feeling more alert, now that her bed was raised and her head was resting against a soft pillow, Jen gave a weak smile to Brian and Sal as they sat either side of her bed, their large bodies curled into the hard plastic hospital issue chairs.  
“When can I get out of here?”   
“They said you can go home tomorrow morning once they've observed you overnight.” Jen sighed, wanting nothing more than to be in the comfort of her own bed with her own things around her, however they travelled home tomorrow evening anyway so a hospital bed or a hotel bed, there wasn't much difference on the comfort scale.

Being released from hospital was a hardship that Jen hadn't anticipated- attempting to use crutches was a skill that Jen hadn't quite mastered fully yet, so was now sat by her hospital bed in a wheelchair, her crutches resting between her thighs as she waited for Sal to come and get her.  
“Hey, you ready?” Jen looked up and frowned as Brian stood in the doorway, hands once more thrust into the pockets on his jeans as he smiled at Jen, however his eyes didn't reflect his smile, they looked nervous.   
“Where’s Sal?” Jen gathered that Sal now knew exactly what had gone on between her and Brian, based on what she had heard the evening before, but she didn't know what his thoughts on the situation were.   
Brian ran his fingers through his hair, his nails scratching his scalp in a nervous gesture before he dipped his head, looking at Jen from under his dark lashes.  
“We…err…we talked yesterday- about us- and he figured we probably needed to clear the air so here I am.” Jen sighed and felt herself slump in her chair; she had been looking forward to spending a bit of uninterrupted time with Sal, she had wanted to finally talk to him about what had been going on between her and Brian and she was disappointed that Brian had gotten there first with his version of events.  
“Okay then. I can call a cab if you don't want to be here.” Jen smiled weakly at him, offering him a get out of jail free clause.  
“No, I'm here because I want to be here Jen. I know we need to talk but maybe we should leave that until you're feeling a bit more yourself and we’re back home?” Jen nodded but watched with cautious eyes as Brian moved closed and gripped the handles of the wheel chair, kicking off the brake and slowly pushing her forward, the pair of them heading for the door.

Once outside, Jen enjoyed the feel of the cool air on her face- the hospital was far too warm- and gave her hair a ruffle, allowing it to catch the breeze but being careful with the large lump on her hairline.   
“I’ll go pull the van round, will you be okay here for a moment?” Jen nodded and waved Brian off with a small smile, watching him move across the various roads and car parks on his quest to reach the mini van they had hired for the few days they were here.   
With the van on the kerb, Brian opened the passenger door and then stood for a moment, suddenly confused as to how this would work, knowing that Jen couldn't put any weight on her leg in order to climb into the van.  
“I’m gonna have to pick you up. Is that okay?” Jen sighed, suddenly annoyed at Brian’s behaviour- he seemed more nervous and unsure than a virgin on prom night.   
“You’ve never worried about putting your hands on me before.” Jen quipped, feeling more than a little tired and irritable, the pain in her leg starting to throb whilst her head started a slow beat as the painkillers began to wear off.   
“Jen…”  
“Just don't Brian, let’s just get this over with.” Brian sighed and took Jen’s crutches, placing them into the back of the van, along with her small paper bag of medication before coming to stand to Jen’s left.  
“Right, if you can put your arms round my neck I'll have you in the van in just a moment.” Jen complied and wrapped her arms around him, trying to ignore the clean and slightly spicy scent of his aftershave and the brush of his hair as it tickled her inner arm.  
Brian slid an arm under her legs, being extra cautious of her injured ankle and cast, and then slipped his other arm around her back, hoisting her from the chair and securing her against his broad chest for a moment as he made the two steps necessary to slide her onto the seat; allowing her to position herself better in the van as he folded up the wheelchair, storing it quickly into the back, along with her crutches.

The ride back to the hotel was longer than Jen realised and the silence in the van was becoming deafening, Brian’s eyes never strayed from the road and his mouth was set in a tight line so Jen leant over and pressed the button for the radio.   
Music filled the van so Jen quickly adjusted the volume however the song was cut off as Brian reached over and switched it off, causing Jen to frown.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I don't want the radio on.” Brian muttered, his eyes still not straying- which gave Jen the perfect opportunity to glare at the side of his head, blazing annoyance extremely evident in her gaze.   
“Well I do.” She grouched and pressed the radio back on, the van once more filling with music. Brian once again reached over to turn off the radio but Jen slapped his hand away.  
“Don't you dare Quinn!” Brian brought his hand back to the steering wheel and continued to drive, his face hard and his lips still pressed into a tight line.  
Another ten minutes passed with nothing but the sound of the radio filling the van when Jen noticed that Brian was signalling to turn up a small side road, a road she didn't recognise and was pretty sure wasn't on the way back to the hotel.   
“Where are we going?” Jen asked, curious as to Brian’s agenda and felt a tiny ball of nervousness begin to form in the pit of her stomach when he stopped the van altogether, switching off the engine and once more plunging the entire van into almost deafening silence.   
“What’s going on?” Jen tried again, not liking the way Brian just seemed to be sat staring into nothingness.   
“Brian seriously, what is going on?” She wasn't in the mood for another round of Brian Quinn theatrics- her head was starting to pound and her ankle was throbbing from not being elevated.  
“Can we talk?” Brian turned to face Jen, his face looking pale and slightly pinched and Jen sighed, knowing she wouldn't manage to escape this situation, not matter how much they had agreed to discuss this when they were home and settled.  
“Do we have to do this now? Seriously?”  
“I think we should, things are too strained between us and I don't like it.” Brian admitted, turning in his seat so that both his face and body were facing her, laying his hands on his lap.  
“Well bully for you Brian. I didn't much like being used as a fuck toy when you had no one better but we can't always get what we want can we?” The pain running through her body was making Jen just a little more irritable than usual and she could feel a mist rising, suddenly every shitty situation Brian had put her in was coming to the forefront of her mind and she didn't like the anger that she could feel bubbling up.  
“Please let's discuss it. I need to explain a few things.”  
“Once I’m home and rested and medicated then I’ll consider letting you explain but at this moment in time I am not ready to let you fuck with my heart or my head. So you either start driving or I’m gonna call a cab.” Brian closed his mouth and turned himself back round in the chair, restarting the engine and pulling back out onto the highway- he pressed the radio back on and the pair spent the entire rest of the journey back to the hotel thinking about what had transpired and what the next move was.


	25. Talking it through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Jen talk it through which leads to Jen and Brian talking it through.

Sitting firmly in her seat against the window, Jen rubbed absently at her knee- willing the comforting movement would travel down through her cast and ease the grumbling pain in her ankle. With a sigh she stopped the movement and placed both hands in her lap and turning her head to the window, leaning against the glass to look out onto the Tarmac and watch the last of the checks being done to the aircraft.   
She felt jostling next to her and wasn't sure whether she should turn round to see which of the Jokers had taken the seat next to her- she highly doubted that it would be Brian, considering she had been a total bitch to him on the drive from the hospital, and she knew there was no excuse for it but she couldn't control it at the time.   
Turning her head she was part delighted but part saddened to see Sal settling himself into the seat next to her, and gave the youngest Joker a small smile.  
“Hey sweetie, how you feeling?”   
“We talking emotionally or physically here?” Jen gave a small self deprecating chuckle, knowing that inside she should feel shit, and very soon the outside pain would be reflecting the inside one.  
“Let’s go for physically and then work up to emotionally.” Sal smiled sweetly and placed his hand over hers where it was placed in her lap, giving it a squeeze in both comfort and support, for what they both knew was coming.  
“Bit of pain, ankle is grumbling but it’s bearable I guess.” The pair spent a couple of moments in silence, watching a number of other passengers stow their luggage and take their seats however Jen was the first to break the silence.  
“Have you seen Brian since I got back?” Sal’s eyes widened a little as he contemplated Jen’s question and after a moment he nodded.  
“Yeah- he didn't seem too happy.”  
“That’s because I was a complete level 10 bitch and he didn't deserve it- well maybe he deserved twenty percent of it but that's about it. I really need to talk to him and apologise.”   
“What the hell happened between you two? And why didn't I know?” Jen sighed and ran a hand over her face to compose herself before she started retelling the story of her and Brian.  
“It all started not long after I joined your group and I got a couple of texts- which I didn't think we're anything but the ramblings of a drunk man- but then the first Friday you invited me out and I ended up dancing with James all night, he wasn't happy and cornered me.”  
“He cornered you?” Sal asked, a little surprised.  
“Yeah kinda, it was one of the most intense moments of my life. I won't go into detail but he sorta laid claim to me then and to be honest Sal at that moment I’d have let him to anything to me, but he left with another woman that night.” Sal shook his head gently but chuckled at his friend’s behaviour, knowing that it would take a special woman to change Brian Quinn’s womanising ways.  
“So why didn't you just give it up as a bad job?” Sal asked, curious as to what happened.  
“I couldn't. He was there and he wanted me and I couldn't help myself. He was like a drug and I was hooked but I couldn't keep it up- it’s a recipe for heartbreak.” Jen admitted, a blush staining her cheeks- now that she had admitted it to someone else, she realised how bad it made her sound, how desperate she had portrayed herself and then it dawned on her.   
Brian treat her like he did because she allowed him to- he batted his eyelashes and she rolled over like a dog in heat.  
“Wow… I don't actually know what to say.” Sal admitted, his eyes wide and his mouth a little slack jawed.  
“Probably best not to say anything.” Jen admittedly softly, her voice quiet as she reflected on the last few weeks and her behaviour- hindsight was a beautiful thing.  
“He told me everything Jen- when you were laying in the hospital bed, just before you woke up, he told me what had happened between you two.”   
“So you don't need me to tell you what happened.” Jen stated, staring at Sal- the pair of them locking eyes, the rest of their thoughts being transmitted telepathically, such was their relationship.   
“He told me he regrets it… Not being with you, but the way he conducted himself with you.”  
“I regret it too for the exact same reason.” Jen admitted softly and Sal smiled however the pair were disturbed by the sound of the Captain coming over the tannoy and announcing that they would be shortly taking off. 

Arriving at the airport, Jen didn't see Brian at all and felt a little ball of disappointment settle in the pit of her stomach; Sal noticed Jen’s obvious displeasure and nudged her gently with his shoulder whilst they stood at the baggage reclaim.  
“Hey, give him time. Go home and rest and maybe drop him a line tomorrow. See how things are then.” Jen nodded at Sal’s advice and attempted to keep her balance whilst on her crutches, whilst also attempting to keep her rucksack from toppling her over with the unbalanced weight distribution.  
“Ride home?” Sal asked, once he had collected his small case from baggage reclaim- his green eyes smiling as he regarded Jen as she attempted to navigate with her overflowing rucksack and her heavy cast.

Laying on the sofa that evening, Jen had her ankle propped up on a coupe of throw pillows, a steaming mug of tea cradled between her hands as she idly took notice of the tv screen chirping away in the corner of the living room.   
Her mobile phone lay on her leg and Jen couldn't help but stare at the screen every so often, hoping to find that she had a message from Brian…but the screen remained blank.  
Deciding that she needed to take the bull by the horns, she brought up a new message and began to type.

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: Hi. I know you probably don't want to hear from me but I would like to apologise for my behaviour in the van when you brought me home this morning.   
I know we need to talk about what's been going on between us but I’ll leave it up to you- just know I’ll be here if you do want to discuss things. X

Jen gave a sigh as she finished typing and was about to press send when she stopped herself- her thumb hovering dangerously close over the send button. Was this the path she wanted to go down? Was she setting herself up for another fall? Allowing herself to become some mindless dog in heat whenever Brian was around.   
“What the fuck are you doing?” She murmured to herself before moving her thumb away from the phone screen and laying it back down on her lap, the already written message staring up at her, the cursor flashing after the ‘x’.   
A strong vibration pulses through her leg and Jen jolted ins surprise, groaning low and deep as she jarred her ankle. Realising that the vibration was from her phone she quickly hid the message screen and looked at her inbox, her stomach flipping when she saw the name in her inbox.

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: I know you probably don't want to hear from me after this morning but I would like to talk, maybe clear the air.  
When are you available? Q X

Jen stared at the message in surprise before tapping ‘reply’ and typing a response.

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: I think it would be good for us to talk. I’m in all evening and free all tomorrow. X

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: Great. I’ll be there in a few. Do you need anything bringing? X

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: No I’m okay. Just let yourself in, I’m in the sofa and the crutches are a bitch to use. 

Jen put her phone down and expected to feel the familiar ball of nervousness settle in her stomach upon the knowledge that Brian was coming over, however she was surprised to find that she felt nothing but calm. 

Fifteen minutes later and Jen’s quiet time was broken by the front door opening and then closing before the sound of footsteps could be heard.  
“Brian is that you?”   
“Yeah just me.” The man himself appeared in the living room and took a seat on the end of the sofa, mindful not to jostle the cushions that held Jen’s coasted ankle.  
“Hey.” He murmured, his chocolate brown eyes staring at Jen; and for once Jen could actually see all of the emotion he was feeling in those brown orbs and it was equal parts comforting and disconcerting.   
“Hey.” Jen repeated before the pair lapsed into an awkward silence for a few moments until Brian looked down at his lap, cleared his throat and then looked back up and caught Jen’s eyes.  
“I’m sorry Jen. I’m sorry for everything.” He heaved a deep sigh and although Jen could have let him apologise for everything, and she could lay the blame at his door, she knew that she had no right to. For all she had tried to resist, she hadn't done a very good job and never actually attempted to stop him properly.  
“The blame for this mess doesn't lie solely on your shoulders Brian- I’m as much to blame as you are. I let it continue, I should have been stronger and stuck to my guns but I didn't, I crumbled whenever you were near and I ended up acting like a bitch in heat.” Brian's chocolate brown eyes widened and his mouth opened to say something however it quickly closed and he sighed once more.  
“I guess I was flattered. I was willing to take whatever you offered just to be with you and it was a ridiculous thing to do. I deserved….we deserved better than that.” Jen pulled herself further up the sofa so that she was sitting fully upright, back resting against the arm of the sofa. Laurie chose that moment to make himself known and leapt up onto the back of the sofa, causing both Jen and Brian to startle.  
“Jesus! You’d think I'd be used to that having three cats myself but it still gets me.” Brian chuckled, holding out a hand for Laurie to sniff, smiling proudly when the ginger cat padded slowly towards him as if he recognised his scent.   
“He has a habit of sneaking up on people.” Jen chuckled, her eyes sparkling as she watched Laurie head towards Brian.   
“I know I haven't shown myself in the best light Jen, and I know that I should regret what has happened between us however I can't bring myself to regret spending even a moment with you.” Jen beamed at the words and felt her heart flutter in her chest, everything feeling light and airy for a moment, but the moment didn't last very long when Brian started speaking again.  
“ Yet I can't do relationships, I’m not cut out for a relationship…” Jen’s heart plummeted to the bottom of her stomach at his next words.  
“But for you I would like to try.”   
“What?” Jen murmured, her voice low as she tried to comprehend exactly what Brian was saying without the facts getting mixed up in her head.  
“I would like to try a relationship…with you…if you’ll have me?”   
“I…err…a relationship?...with me?...me and you?” Brian nodded, his brown eyes hopeful as he watched a number of emotions race across Jen’s face.  
“Yeah…is that okay?”  
“Erm…yeah…it’s okay…but we need to talk about stuff…we need some ground rules.” Brian nodded at Jen, his heart feeling a little lighter as he stared at Jen, in all her confused glory, his fingers tangling through the soft fur of Laurie.  
“Ground rules are good.” Brian murmured before the pair got lost in each other’s eyes, nothing in that moment could take the smile from their faces.


	26. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Brian start their discussions about how they should proceed

The television in the corner of the room became the main focus of Jen and Brian for the next hour as both parties tried to think about what ground rules they should set for their attempt at a relationship.  
They stayed sitting apart on the sofa but now Jen’s cast leg was resting on the cushion which was resting on Brian’s lap, his fingers tracing an invisible pattern on the curve of her bare knee, just enough to illicit the occasional shiver from Jen.   
“I’m guessing we need to talk.” Brian murmured, turning himself slightly to face Jen. She watched his face and noted how uncomfortable he looked, fumbling for words.  
“Well if you're serious about wanting to try a relationship then we need to talk about how we’re going to go about it. You’ve said you're no good at relationships so I just want to get things straight before we embark on this.” Brian nodded and Jen smiled as she watched his brown eyes crinkle in humour as his bearded lips quirked.  
“Tell me what you want from me Jen and I’ll do my best.” Jen frowned at his wording and shook her head, clearly needing to talk through this with Brian.  
“I don't want you to try for me Brian, I want you to do it because you want to. Being in a relationship is about doing things with another person because you want to, because you enjoy being with them and because you want to share experiences with them.” Jen tried to explain however it was Brian’s turn to frown as he took in her words, his hands stilling on her knee as he focused on the skin.  
“It’s been…it’s erm…it’s been a long while since I've done anything other than just sleep with women. This is totally out of my comfort zone Jen.”  
“Then maybe a relationship isn't what you should be asking for Brian?” His face paled slightly at Jen’s words and he shook his head.  
“I want to be with you Jen. I haven't got a fucking clue what I'm doing with everything else concerning this but I know that I feel happier when I'm with you.” Jen’s eyes suddenly sprung a leak and before she could stop it, tears trickled slowly from her cerulean eyes, making them shine like diamonds however she hurriedly hid her face behind her hands, not wanting Brian to see her cry.  
“Jen?”  
“I’m sorry give me a minute.” Jen sniffed, trying to hastily wipe her eyes however she froze when she felt large strong hands on her cheeks- Brian had leant over and cupped her cheeks, his thumbs wiping away the tears that had streaked down her cheeks.   
“Don't cry because of me Jen, Jesus Christ I've made you do that enough.” He murmured and Jen smiled softly amidst the tears.  
“I’m an ugly cryer.” Jen gasped as a fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes however Brian’s grip on her cheeks was strong enough that she couldn't hide her face, the only defence she had against his chocolate brown gaze was to close her eyes.  
“No you're not, you're beautiful.” Brian murmured before leaning a little further forward and pressing a soft kiss to each eye lid, the saltiness of her tears tingling on his lips. 

With Jen now a little calmer, and Brian having moved himself so that he was sat at the other end of the sofa, with Jen now cradled against his chest, the pair continued their discussion on the possible beginning of a relationship.   
Brushing his fingers through the loose hair of her fringe, Brian enjoyed the feel of the silky strands between his fingers whilst he thought about what he really wanted.  
“Do you actually want to be with me?” Brian murmured into the top of Jen’s head, his fingers never pausing in their movement however they were dislodged a little as she turned her head to try and look at him- his face may always remain stoic but his eyes didn't lie.  
“Yeah I do…well I’d like to get to know you more than just random nights in bed together.” Jen admitted, knowing that Brian intrigued her and she had genuine feelings for him however she couldn't label them just yet.  
“I know…I know exactly what you mean. Maybe we would have been different if I’d acted different? Would you have given yourself to me if I hadn't pushed and pursued you? Would you have come to me on your own?” Brian wondered aloud and Jen couldn't help but be mesmerised by the movement of his lips as he pondered and she knew that she would have- she would have gotten to know him and then she would have tried to befriend him with the hopes of more- however she knew that it would have taken her a hell of a lot longer than the few weeks it had for them to be where they were now.  
“I would have. You intrigued me. You seemed so aloof compared to the rest of the guys- I thought you didn't like me.”  
“Still think that?” Brian chuckled, pressing her a little closer to his chest, delighting in the sweet sound of Jen’s chuckle.  
“No…but I would like to talk about how we go forward.” Jen replied a little more sombrely than Brian thought was necessary however he could see how she wanted to take this more seriously- she didn't want to fail and he realised that for once he didn't want to fuck this up, he actually cared what Jen thought of him.   
He wouldn't fail at this- he promised himself. He would make her as happy as he could.

“So maybe… We could have a date night?” Jen carefully proposed, her fingers twisting in the material of Brian’s shirt as they both tried to pretend that they were watching the programme on tv.  
“A date night?” Brian asked, a smirk starting to form on his lips.  
“Yeah…”  
“Like going for dinner? Or bowling or something?” Brian clarified, pleased to see Jen nod and he found that he couldn't hold in the chuckle that was bubbling.  
“Baby every night that I'm with you will be date night. We’ll go to the movies, ice skating, out for dinner whenever you want- we don't have to have one night a week. I want to make you happy baby.” He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and cuddled her closers for a brief moment and Jen could do nothing but close her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being cuddled up to Brian and relishing the vibrations running through her as Brian spoke- however she didn’t want to get her hopes up at Brian’s words, she knew he could talk the talk in any situation with a woman but she didn't want to just be another empty promise, she didn't want to be like all the others.   
“Anything else?” Brian prompted, wanting Jen to lay down her requirements for this budding relationship before he got to thinking about his.  
“I want to take this slow…is that okay?”  
“How slow?” Brian asked, a little worried about the fact that this could possibly spell a sex drought that he didn't think he would survive.  
“Well I don't want to jump into bed with you straight away. I know we’ve already been there but I want it to start meaning something.”  
“It always meant something.” Brian stated indignantly, huffing into Jen’s hair.  
“I’m not saying for months, I just want to see how we get along without being naked. Maybe a couple of weeks.” Jen tried to reason, knowing that he wouldn't take to kindly to the no sex rule.   
“No. I can't last that long having you in my arms but not being able to do anything about it.” Brian shook his head as he made his statement and Jen noticed the wary look in his eyes when she pulled back to stare at him in surprise at his vehement objection to not sleeping together.  
“Look I've got my cast on for another five weeks and I don't think it’s going to be very conducive to sleeping together. So how about we compromise? No actual sex but we can fool around?” Jen tried to lessen the no sex rule and laughed when Brian seemed to visibly relax, his sigh of relief almost filling the room.   
“I can deal with that… I think. Look lets just see where things lead… I won't push for it but if it’s progressing the natural way then I don't think I could get to the heat of the moment and then say stop.” Brian admitted and Jen grinned, pleased that he was actually being honest and although he hadn't agreed to not have sex it was clear that he was thinking about someone other than himself in a sexual situation- maybe there was hope for their budding relationship after all.


	27. Beginnings of a bad mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen goes back to work and Brian is in the beginnings of a foul mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one...... There will be a much longer companion piece coming very soon. Just work has been so hectic lately.

Perching herself at her desk, Jen propped her foot up on a small footstool that was now hidden under it and stared woefully at the pile of papers sucked haphazardly in her ‘in’ tray.  
Having only broken her ankle two days ago, Jen knew she shouldn't be at work yet, but instead still at home with her foot propped up on a cushion on the sofa, however she knew that if she did that then the pile of papers would be three times the size if not more.  
The office was quiet this morning with only a few people milling around so she popped her headphones in and got to work, pulling the first stack of papers from the top of the pile and grabbing a pen- the sound of Lamb Boulevard’s ‘Here We Go’ playing tunefully in her head. 

The morning was starting to fly past and by the time Jen next looked up and around the office, she noticed it was now a lot busier, with most desks filled, however the noise was still drowned out as a number of Fall Out Boy’s classics began to bounce around her head, her non-cast foot tapping away to the beat.   
Despite working diligently, Jen sighed as she looked towards her ‘in’ tray and realised that she hadn't even worked through a quarter of the papers yet- too many people offering their workplaces as filming sites, filming permits to work through as well as insurance forms for the Jokers and the crew. Putting her head back down to the current insurance forms in front of her, Jen picked up her pen and was poised to continue when a large pair of hands landed on her shoulders, making her gasp and jump, jostling her resting ankle in the process.   
Whipping out her earbuds she turned to see Brian standing behind her, his hands still planted on her shoulders.  
“What the hell Brian?” Jen groused, her brows drawn as she tried to work through the discomfort of her ankle, whilst calming her racing heart from the shock.  
“Sorry babe- just wanted to bring my girl coffee on her first day back at work.” Jen watched as he produced two Starbucks takeaway mugs and plonked one down on the desk in front of her before taking a seat on the corner of her desk, the other cardboard mug held in his right hand, the weak light of the room glinting off the silver band on his middle finger.   
“Brian, keep your voice down. You can't come here and act like that. There needs to be a work life and private life balance.” His brows knitted together in bewilderment but then exasperation when he realised what Jen was trying to imply.  
“That’s bullshit!” Brian grunted and Jen couldn't help but stare at him, unsure as to why he seemed annoyed about the fact that she wanted to keep home and work separate.   
“No it’s really not. I don't want to bring anything from home into here. We’ll be friendly but professional at work and then we can just be ourselves together when we’re home.” Brian stood up from the edge of Jen’s desk and huffed out a breath- his eyes darting round the room to see who was in.  
“Well that sucks. Fine! I'm gonna go.” He stepped away from the desk which meant that Jen breathed an almost sigh of relief, the tension in the air thick with whatever was on Brian’s mind to shift his mood like that.  
“Will I see you tonight?”   
“Dunno.” He muttered, not even turning to give Jen his attention as he continued out of the room. Jen continued to watch his retreating form for a further thirty seconds before plucking her earbuds from her desk and continuing her paperwork, letting Brian’s mood roll off her. She shook her head as she thought how a perfectly sensible and ordinary conversation had turned into him taking the huff and walking out. They hadn't even been together ‘officially’ for a week and already Brian was pulling away instead of pushing towards. 

Four p.m. rolled around quicker than Jen anticipated, her head having stayed fixed on her paperwork for the rest of the day, only stopping for a bite to eat or a bit of an eye break, however she could feel a beach ache brewing, her head feeling tight and her eyes aching.   
Pushing her chair back from her desk, Jen lowered her cast to the floor before packing up her rucksack and sliding her jacket on, followed by her rucksack and then grabbing the crutches that were laid by the desk and then hobbling out of the office, smiling and nodding to a few people on the way past.   
By the time she slid herself out of the cab, Jen was feeling more than a little pained and fairly exhausted; her headache had now shown itself in its true colours- her eyes squinting in the bright light of the emerging evening as she slowly made her way to her front door, key already clutched in her hand, the cool metal digging into her palm with her step.  
Unlocking the door felt like a major accomplishment, however nothing could beat the next few moments where she shucked off her rucksack and jacked and then practically dived towards the sofa, securing her ankle against the back of the sofa before laying the rest of her down, immediately closing her eyes and relishing the silence and calming atmosphere of her own house. Laurie chose that moment to welcome her home by leaping onto her stomach and curling himself up, his soft fur rubbing against Jen’s stomach until she moved a hand to scratch between his ginger ears, the snuggled cat giving a rumbling purr in thanks. 

Waking up to a pounding sound, Jen gave an ‘oof’ when Laurie jumped from her stomach- the noise startling him. Concentrating for a moment Jen realised that the noise was someone at the door; she also realised that the house was very dark- she had fallen asleep curled up on the sofa with Laurie keeping her company- a fact which was never more apparent than the whale song her stomach was now impersonating.   
Another series of loud bangs reverberated around the silent house and Jen groaned, her stomach tightening in angst as she had a feeling she knew who was at the door, and by the sounds of it his bad mood had continued into the night. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Brian and his mood, truthfully she really wanted him to just leave her alone. Although she wanted to try a relationship with him, she could already tell after only three days of actually being together that this was going to be a lot of work for- very possibly- very little reward.


	28. The darkness consumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Brian have a slight disagreement and Brian's black mood overtakes him.

Sliding from the sofa, Jen gave Laurie an apologetic look as she dislodged him- her bulky casted ankle swinging round and landing with a heavy clunk on the wooden floor as she grabbed her crutches and hobbled towards her front door.   
Reaching the door, she could see a silhouette through the glass of the door and even though she was praying it wasn't Brian, she knew in her heart that it was.  
“Open up. I know you're there. I can hear you.” If there was any doubt, Jen now had her suspicions confirmed as Brian huffed through the wooden barrier between them, his fist hitting the door.  
“Give me a minute, this isn't easy on crutches.” Jen grunted and fumbled around in the dark for the key before managing to unlock and open the door; she found herself greeted with an unkempt looking Brian.  
“Can I come in?” Brian grunted, his dark eyes boring into hers however Jen could feel the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach building and it was making her feel a little nauseous.   
“Have you been drinking?”   
“I’ve had a few.” He admitted but looking at him, Jen could tell that he’d had more than a few- she could also smell the alcohol on his breath now as the breeze circulated around him.  
“I don't think you should be here Brian…you’re drunk and you’ve been in a shitty mood all day and I’m not in the right frame of mind to deal with it.” Jen let out a deep breath however this didn't help the sick feeling in her stomach, the stress of the situation knotting her stomach.  
“You used to like me when I was drunk. It usually meant I’d sleep with you.” He winked and took a step forward however found himself greeted with the pointy end of Jen’s crutch.  
“Go home Brian. I don't want you here, especially if you're going to say horrible things like that.” Jen lowered the crutch when he backed off and was pleased to see that he looked a little surprised- she didn't stand up for herself very often but she didn't want Brian to take advantage of the situation, especially when she wasn't very physically able should anything occur.   
“I thought you wanted me to come round?” Brian muttered as he slouched against the outer doorframe, his hands deep in his pockets.  
“I did Brian, I thought we could spend the evening together. But I don't want to spend the night with you when you're this drunk. Especially when we’ve agreed not to sleep together. I know what you're like.”   
“What do you mean you know what I'm like? Do you think you’re that irresistible that I’m just gonna want to fuck you whenever I see you?” Jen’s brows furrowed as she watched Brian and could almost see the black cloud that was hovering over his head, dampening every happy thought he might have and replacing them with nasty black thoughts.   
“Brian don't do this. We’ve only just agreed that we’re going to give whatever is between us a try- if tonight continues like I think it might then we’ll have hit a new record for the shortest relationship attempt ever.”  
“You know what…fine! I’m going out…I’ll see you around.” Brian almost spat before bouncing himself off the frame and running a hand through his shaggy hair however before he could turn around and leave the porch his phone began to ring, the harsh sound seeming impossibly loud in the quiet stillness of the night.  
“Hello?”  
“No I’m standing outside of Jen’s house. Heading off for beer now though.”  
“Well how long?”  
“Fine I’ll wait.” Brian put down the phone and jammed the device into his pocket before turning back to face Jen, taking no notice of the curious look on her face regarding his phone call.  
“Who was that?” Jen asked, curious as to who Brian was now waiting for- wondering who had managed to control him enough to get him to follow orders with only the minimal amount of fuss.  
“Sal. He’s coming to pick me up.”   
“Okay. You gonna be okay out here on your own until Sal comes?” Jen asked, not really wanting to prolong her exposure to Brian when he was both drunk and in a black mood.  
“You not gonna invite me in to wait?” Brian asked, his bottom lip protruding as his dark eyes met Jen’s in the dark of the night.  
“I don't think that’s a good idea to be honest Brian. You’ve already insulted me twice- I don't want to give you the opportunity to do it a third time. I’ll message you tomorrow when you’re sober and maybe thinking a little clearer.” She watched for a moment as he turned and took a seat on the top step of her porch steps, leaning his head against the post before slowly closing her front door and locking it immediately. 

Sliding into bed, Jen placed her phone on charge and laid it on the nightstand before pulling up the duvet and laying her head down on the pillow. She had just made herself comfortable when a buzzing could be heard from the nightstand and Jen sighed, knowing that the noise signalled a message.

Sender: Sal Vulcano  
Message: Hey girl. Hope you're ok. Took Brian home- in case you were worried he was out drinking still. He said he’d call you tomorrow. X

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: Thanks Sal. He did seem quite drunk and his mood was black. Not a good combo. Thanks for looking out for him xx

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: I in bed. Y rnt u here. Miss u. I sorry xxxx

Sender: Sal Vulcano  
Message: No worries. See you tomorrow x

Jen smiled at Sal’s messages, knowing he would always be there to look out for Brian, but also knowing he would look after her too. She flicked back to Brian’s message and could tell by his typing that he was more than worse for wear but the sentiment behind his words was nice, unlike his actual words when he was stood in her doorway.

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: Miss you too. Sleep well and I’ll see you tomorrow. Night xxx

With her message sent, she replaced her phone back onto the nightstand and cautiously rolled over, managing to find a comfortable position for her ankle first time as she snuggled down onto her pillow. She knew that tomorrow she needed to have a talk with Brian however she didn't think that anything good would come from the talk, especially if his black mood continued into tomorrow. 

 

Rolling over in bed, Jen gave a loud huff as she blearily opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling- the light from outside filtering through her bedroom curtains and telling her that it was morning, even though her alarm had yet to go off.  
Grabbing her phone from the nightstand she glanced at the clock on the lock screen and sighed, she still had at least forty minutes before her alarm was due to go off but she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore now, especially as last nights events were running through her head.   
Glancing at her phone screen once more she saw she had three messages. Opening up her phone she clicked on the messages and saw that they were all from Brian. With a sinking feeling in her stomach she opened the message thread and began to read.

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: I don't think I’m allowed to be happy  
Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: I think it’s time to go but I don't want to be alone

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: I’m sorry. I really am

Panic instantly flooded Jen as she read the three messages sent at around four that morning as they sounded like a goodbye, but not one that she wanted to hear from Brian…ever.  
Jen climbed out of bed and hobbled to the wardrobe, grabbing a pair of sweats and a t shirt and throwing them on, not bothering with a shower in her haste to get dressed.   
Perching on the end of the bed she jammed her foot into a running shoe whilst her phone was pressed to her ear, calling a cab to Brian’s house whilst she fitted her shoe and tied the laces. With a cab called, she pocketed her phone and then grabbed her crutches- hobbling quickly down the stairs however careful not to stumble and land in a heap at the bottom of the staircase. Her heart was beating at super speed once she reached the bottom, her stomach knotting with the stress of the situation as she pocketed her wallet and then left the house, locking the door and pocketing the key; she stood at the top of the steps of her porch, her head resting on the wooden post in much the same position as Brian the night before.  
Whilst she waited for the cab she pulled out her phone once more and dialled Brian, needing to quell the fear inside herself that Brian’s black mood had overtaken him. The sound of the phone ringing echoed through her head as eventually his answer machine picked up the call but Jen wasn't to be deterred, pressing redial every time she encountered the answer machine, meanwhile both pleading and berating Brian every time the ringing tone filled her ear.  
A few minutes later her cab pulled up and she once more pocketed her device before hobbling carefully down the three steps to the pavement, her aim to make it to the cab as quickly as possible to get started on the journey to Brian’s house- she was feeling frantic with worry and couldn't stop the vivid horrific images that were currently flying through her head at an alarming pace.  
Giving the cab driver Brian’s address, Jen bounced her leg up and down rapidly as she chewed on her thumbnail- her brain torn between wanting to think rationally and outright panicking at the thought that Brian had done something stupid because his depression and the alcohol had take hold and convinced him it would be a good idea.  
“Shit Sal.” Jen muttered to herself and pulled out her phone, apologising softly to the cab driver as he gave her a quizzical look at her outburst.  
Listening to anther ringing tone, Jen continued to chew her thumbnail as she watched houses pass by in a blur.  
“Hello?” Came Sal’s sleepy greeting and on any other day in any other situation, Jen would find that sound incredibly cute.  
“Sal it’s me. I got some really strange messages from Brian last night around four… And they sounded very dark and almost like a goodbye. I didn't get them until I woke up this morning so I'm on my way there now in a cab.” Jen could feel the dam on her emotions break and tears sprang free from her eyes and began to course down her cheeks, her breath hitching as she fought to contain a sob that was trying to also break free.  
“Right baby girl, just calm down. Am sure everything is fine and he was just in a dark place with his mood but not enough to do himself any harm. I’m getting up now and I’ll meet you at Brian’s house okay. I’ll bring my key in case he isn't answering the door. Try to calm yourself down though honey.” Sal murmured down the phone and Jen tried to let his soothing tone wash over her however it wasn't doing the usual trick- all she wanted was to hear was Brian’s voice…even if he was berating her.


	29. Rivalled affections.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Sal search Brian's house which leads to Sal and Brian having a bit of a confrontation.

Pulling up outside Brian’s house, Jen paid the cab driver and then hobbled her way out of the vehicle before using her crutches to keep her upright on the sidewalk, scrutinising Brian’s house as she looked for signs of life.   
Her stomach flip-flopped as she made her way to his porch steps, taking each brick step one at a time- knowing that if she tried to rush, in her panic she would more than likely fall and then she would be no further forward to checking on Brian. Huffing up the last step, she hobbled to the door and wasted no time in banging loudly on the glass panel, trying to peer through the frosted pane for any signs of movement inside.   
Pulling her phone from her pocket she dialled Brian’s number and listened to the ringing tone whilst still banging on the door- hoping that she wasn't too late.   
“Brian!” Jen called, still banging on the door and dialling his phone, her tone desperate as tears began to pool in her eyes at the thought of Brian laid inside, needing help but not being able to get it.  
“Brian it's Jen, please open the door.”   
“Any reply?” Jen whirled around and was relieved to see Sal standing at the bottom of the porch steps, a grim expression on his face and a bunch of keys clutched in his hand.  
“Sal thank God. No, I've been phoning, knocking and calling but nothing.” Jen watched with nervous anticipation as Sal proceeded towards the front door and unlocked it, pushing the door wide open only to be greeted by a black and white cat staring intently at him from it’s position in the middle of the hallway.   
Jen paid to heed to the furry observer and hobbled past Sal and into Brian’s house, intent on finding him as quickly as possible and her first port of call was the living room however what she found in there didn't fill her with confidence that she would find Brian in any salvageable state: an empty bottle of Jack Daniel’s laid on the coffee table on its side, joined by a half empty bottle of whisky- the name undetermined as the label was facing away from her; the cap of the whiskey bottle was on the floor as was a bottle of anti-depressants, however the cap was still on these but Jen wasn't sure how many were left and how many had been in the bottle to start with.   
A sick feeling settled into her stomach as she gestured to Sal, showing him the bottles and the pills and taking note of his now pale face.  
“Fuck! This isn't good. We need to find him Jen.”  
“I know!” She whispered, not trusting her voice to be stronger as she continued to hobble around her boyfriends home, hoping to locate his still breathing body.  
“He’s not down here Jen, upstairs is more likely.” Sal muttered, looking through to the open plan kitchen and not detecting his best friend anywhere on the lower level.  
Jen looked at the stairs in front of her and knew that she needed to tackle them; throwing her crutches to the side she began her ascent, working slowly but methodically; tackling each step with a combination of step, pull and hobble. 

Standing outside Brian’s partially open bedroom door, Jen sudden felt a wave of nausea and dizziness overcome her, forcing her to grip onto the door jamb, her knuckles white with the strength of her grip.   
“Come on… Whatever it is you need to deal.” Jen murmured to herself, giving her head a little shake before standing as straight as she could, her shoulders squared, and pushing open the bedroom door; taking a tentative, wobbly step into the room and letting out a sob as she discovered Brian sprawled across the bed.   
Laid on his front: naked from the waist up, his jeans hanging loose on his hips and his feet bare. His dark hair was shaggy and severely mussed however moving closer to his form Jen could see the deep inhale and exhale of his chest; tears rolling down her eyes in big fat drops and she couldn't stop the sobbing that came with them, however she did manage o jam her fist in her mouth to quieten them. Knowing that seeing him breathe wasn't enough, she placed her other hand on his shoulder and shook him violently, knowing that it would take a lot to wake him up.  
“Brian…wake up!”  
“Nuuuhh.”  
“Brian!”  
“Nuuhhuuhh.”   
“QUINN GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE OUT OF THAT BED NOW!” Even Jen jumped at the booming voice of Sal, once again not hearing his approach as she was too consumed with her own relief and grief.  
The shaggy haired Joker blearily opened one eye and immediately sat himself up, clearly no stranger to this tone from Sal and knowing it meant business.  
“The fuck Sal?” Brian mumbled, bringing a hand up to his head and rubbing his eyes with the other one.  
“What did you take?” Sal asked, his voice hard as he stared at his best friend.  
“Nothing, I just drank.” Brian admitted, laying back down on the bed and wrapping his arms around a pillow however a hitched breath from Jen reverberated throughout the near silent room, bouncing off every wall and causing both Jokers to stare at her, however they both had wildly different expressions of their faces: Sal’s green eyes were filled with compassion and his face reflected it; whereas Brian’s brown eyes were confused but his face looked angry.  
“What the fuck are you doing here? Get out. I don't want to see you.” Both Jen and Sal’s brows furrowed at Brian’s words and within seconds Sal looked angry and Jen looked devastated.  
“I’ll go.” Jen murmured to Sal and turned, hobbling out of the room but before she could make it to the door Sal stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.  
“Tonight Jen, me and you? Dinner at my place?” His green eyes sparkled with honesty, friendship and something which Jen couldn't put her finger on and against her better judgement she found herself nodding.  
“That would be lovely. I’ll drop you a message later yeah?” Sal only nodded before giving her shoulder a quick squeeze and then watching her hobbling form as she slowly exited the room and then the first floor- both Jokers listening until the front door closed, signalling that the young woman had left the house.  
“You're a fucking dick, you know that right?” Sal spat, something akin to disgust beaming from his eyes as he regarded one of his oldest friends, not quite recognising him at the moment as he lay sprawled across his rumpled bed, his eyes mere slits in his face.  
“Yeah old news that one mate.” Brian muttered however his eyes widened in surprise when Sal hissed out a breath and tutted in disappointment.  
“I think you need to sort out what you want before messing people around. Jen was passed herself this morning, crying on the phone to me because you sent her some text messages whilst you were pissed which alluded to you killing yourself. Dude she was frantic…and you're supposed to be her boyfriend.” Brian frowned at his best friend, especially as he understood what he was saying but couldn't actually remember sending Jen any messages.  
“Sal I…”  
“Save it Q…I’m not getting dragged into these games of yours; and neither is Jen. I won't let her.” Brian sat up and glared at his best friend, his chest huffing out as he took heed of the implied threat Sal was making.  
“Back off Sal, she’s my girlfriend.”  
“You don't fucking deserve her!” Sal spat before making towards the exit of the bedroom, not wanting to spend any more time in the company of his ‘best friend’ however Sal found his exit blocked by a large pale arm bearing a cute cat tattoo.   
“Back off Q…I’m not doing this with you today.” Sal stated and appeared to look bored as he waited for Brian to move his arm but Brian clearly had other ideas and moved so that he was almost nose to nose with Sal.  
“Stay away from Jen.” Brian growled and Sal snorted before pushing past Brian, not giving his hungover friend a second thought as he made his way to his car.  
Sliding in behind the wheel, he pulled out his phone and pulled up a new message, a soft smile taking over his face as he chose the message recipient.

Sender: Sal Vulcano  
Message: Hey Jen, Instead of dinner, wanna hang all day? I’m free xx

The youngest Joker grinned when he almost instantly received a reply, and his smile got a little wider when he read the message. 

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: Sure. I’m home. Come by whenever xx

Starting up his car, Sal pulled away from the curb and headed towards Jen’s house, unbeknownst to him that Brian was watching his from the bedroom window, a determined glint in his eye.


	30. TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal follows Jen home and offers her some TLC. Brian makes an appearance.

A knock on the front door alerted Jen however she didn't move from her space on the sofa, only letting out a long deep sigh. She felt like all of the wind had been taken out of her sails because her brain was so confused- she’d had a roller coaster day already and it wasn't even lunch time.   
“Jen it’s Sal. You home?”   
“It’s open.” Jen called, surprised at the strength in her voice and listened carefully as Sal entered her home and then gently closed the door behind him; he was such a considerate soul and Jen almost wished that it was Sal who had captured her attention first, because he was perfect for her in every way, however it seemed that Brian held her heart in the palm of his hand, and he enjoyed toying with it.   
“Hey Hun, you doing okay?” Sal asked as he stood in the doorway to the living room, his green eyes raking over Jen, softening as he took in her tired expression, her lips tight in a grimace as he watched her try to casually rub at her knee.  
“Hey Sal, grab a seat.”   
“You in pain?” He asked, coming to sit next to her on the sofa; noticing how her body seemed to shrink into itself.  
“My knee is aching, must be the weight of the cast.” Jen explained and Sal sighed, placing his hand on her aching knee and rubbing softly.   
“You should put your feet up. Let me run around after you today, God knows you deserve a bit of TLC.” Jen’s dark blue eyes shifted to Sal’s and widened slightly at his offer, suddenly catching herself off guard as tears sprang to her eyes.  
“Sal that's really sweet, but you really don't have to do that…I’m not used-“ Jen found she couldn't finish the sentence as the tears that had welled up were now escaping and cascading down her face; her voice hitching as a sob crawled it's way up her throat.   
“Oh honey, don't cry. Fuck! I didn't mean to make you cry.” Sal murmured, his green eyes wide as he watched Jen hastily wipe at the tears soaking her cheeks.  
“I’m sorry…I just…”  
“Shhh…it’s alright.” Sal reassured as he wrapped a long arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, a little shiver running through his body when she tucked her head underneath his chin, the scent of her shampoo invading his senses. 

A few moments later, Jen’s tears had subsided and she rubbed at her eyes, drying her damp lashes on the sleeve of her t shirt.  
“Sal…I’m sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with this. He’s your best friend- I don't expect you to take sides.” Jen sat up and smiled weakly at the youngest Joker before putting a little space between them however the look on Sal’s face made her stop moving.  
“You don't have to ask me to pick sides Jen. It’s not about picking sides, it’s about doing what’s right. He’s a dick and he shouldn't be treating you like this.”   
“I know and after this stunt this morning I'm seriously doubting whether this is a relationship I actually want to be in.”   
Before the pair of them could say anything else, the sound of the front door banging open made them jump; both moving even further apart.  
“What the-”  
“It’s Brian.” Jen murmured resignedly, knowing that she would never have gotten away with agreeing to have dinner with Sal- but she knew that Brian wouldn’t take too kindly to the pair of them sitting on the sofa.  
“What?...How?” Sal looked confused, not understanding why Jen would think that Brian was at her house, let alone letting himself in with a bang!  
“He won't let me get away with agreeing to go to dinner with you. He’s here to force his will.”  
“Don't be…”  
“Jen! Where you at?” She closed her eyes at the deep sound of Brian’s voice, knowing she would have to answer quickly before he discovered her sharing the sofa with his best friend.   
“Living room.” She answered and within half a second, Brian was stood in the doorway of her living room, dressed in a faded pair of jeans that hung low on his hips and a plain grey t-shirt. His hair looked even worse now than when he had woken up and his eyes were no longer the colour of melted chocolate- now they were dull and red rimmed.   
“What the fuck’s going on?” He breathed, taking note of the apologetic look on Jen’s face but the hardened look on Sal’s.   
“Nothing’s going on. Jen needed some comfort so I came over to provide it.”   
“Seriously dude, I told you to stay away.” Brian huffed, not quite believing that his best friend appeared to be putting the moves on his girlfriend.  
“And I told you that I wasn't going to let you mess her around anymore.” Sal stated, his tone leaving no room to argue.  
“Boys can we just stop this? You're like two stags arguing over a doe. You're supposed to be the best of friends- seriously.”  
“Jen I’m…” Sal started just as Brian did.  
“Jen it’s…” She stared at Brian and could see by the look in his eyes that he felt threatened by his best friend, and quite right he should be. Sal was attentive and caring and wanted her happiness and Brian knew that over the last few months they had both caused each other nothing but heartache and pain.  
“Sal would you mind giving me and Brian some space to talk? Clearly we need to clear the air.”  
“Sure.” Sal murmured, his voice low.  
“Still on for dinner tonight though?” Jen asked, smiling when she saw a little bit of fire light up in his eyes- acceptance that she wasn't rejecting him but that she did need to sort things out with her boyfriend.  
“Of course. I’ll call you later.” 

With the youngest Joker now gone, Jen stared at her boyfriend and gestured to the empty space on the sofa next to her with an incline of her head.   
“Jen?”  
“Brian just sit down. I think we need to talk.”


	31. It felt like goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Jen talk

Sitting down on the sofa, Jen took notice that he made sure to sit in the same spot that Sal had sat in, so he was close to her but she didn't feel comfortable with him being so close, considering what had happened between them already over the last couple of days.  
“Jen I’m-”  
“Stop! I don't want to hear any excuses Brian… In fact I don't want to hear anything from you to be honest. I don't even want an apology.” Brian’s dark brows gathered into a frown as he stared at Jen, unsure as to what to do next if she didn't want to hear anything from him- he wasn't used to this from her; usually he would apologise and give her a few smooth words and she would be putty in his hands again.  
“Jen…”  
“This isn't working between us Brian and I think I was a fool to think that it would. You don't want a relationship…”  
“Yes I do!” He protested.   
“No Brian, deep down you don't- you want someone you can fuck when the mood takes you and someone who will be there for you when you want them, but you also want your freedom to do what you want, when you want to do it.” Jen finished reciting her home truths with a sharp inhalation and Brian hung his head, the weight of her words laying heavily upon him as he realised that she was correct.  
“I…erm…Jen I…I never meant to hurt you. I was selfish and I wanted you and I didn't let anything stop me.” He blew out a long, slow breath and ran a hand across his bearded face before turning his red rimmed brown eyes to Jen, for the first time noticing just how tired and wrought she looked- and he knew that he was the cause of it.  
“I’m burning you out- you don't need this Jen. I’m too fucked up for someone as beautiful and caring as you.” Brian stood up and then leant down, pressing a soft kiss to Jen’s frozen lips, his large hand caressing her cheek softly before he straightened.  
“Brian…”  
“I’m gonna head off Jen…I don't think there’s anything we need to say to each other right now. I need to think and you need to rest and heal without worrying about me.”  
“I’ll always worry about you Brian… I love you.”  
“And I love you… in my own fucked up way I really do, but I'm not right for you yet Jen. I have a lot of things to work out before I can be the man you need… But you watch this space baby.” With a wry smile, Brian turned and left a stunned Jen sitting on the sofa, as he exited her house.

Sitting on the sofa, the sound of the front door closing the only sound, but now everything was silent- even the television had somehow realised that the situation was serious and had switched itself off. Brian’s words echoed through her head, as did the sorrowful look in his eyes when he kissed her lips- the kiss tasted of goodbye and although Jen knew that they both needed this break, she felt her heart crack at the fact that the great, all consuming passion that had taken over her heart and rendered her a slave to her hormones, was now gone.   
And the only thing she had to show for it was the dark circles under her eyes and the deep ache inside her heart.

 

Picking up her phone from the coffee table, Jen rubbed a hand over her face to wake herself up a little more from her nap, and unlocked her screen- smiling softly when she saw that she had a message from Sal.

Sender: Sal Vulcano  
Message: Hey girl… Brian has just left my house. Do you need to talk? Xx

Jen felt her eyes well with tears as she took in the sweetness of Sal’s message- she knew that if Brian had been to his house, then he was fully informed as to what had occurred between them.

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: Hey… I’ll be okay, just getting my head around things. Dinner tonight about 6:30? Xx

Sender: Sal Vulcano  
Message: Sounds great. See you then xx

Jen put her phone down on the arm of the sofa and sank back into the cushions, tipping her head back against the sofa and staring at her ceiling, letting her brain just float from thought to thought. She didn't want to think too hard about her current situation because she promised herself that she wouldn't work herself up into a state over this- she wanted to work through this maturely. Plus she knew that Sal would help get her through.


	32. Just call Sally V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Jen spend the evening together

Six-thirty rolled around and Jen found herself looking forward to spending the evening with Sal, she needed to chat and clear her system and she knew Sal was the perfect person to help her.  
A knock at the door made Jen look up and smile, a smile which turned into a grin then the door opened and she heard Sal’s voice.  
“Hey Jen, it’s only me.”   
“Am in the living room.” Jen called back and within a second or two, Sal’s smiling form filled her doorway; a large pizza box in his hand.  
“Hey girl, I brought pizza- your favourite.”   
“We'll get yourself in here.” Jen laughed, pulling herself up from the sofa to hobble into the kitchen, intent on retrieving napkins and drinks. 

Extra cheesy pizza consumed, Sal and Jen were each taking up a corner of the sofa; their hunger sated however Jen could tell that Sal had some questions, and she had a few of her own.   
“Jen can we talk?” She turned her cerulean blue eyes from the television to Sal, noting how his sludgy green orbs seemed darker and troubled- and she knew that they had a lot of air to clear with regards to Brian and how they proceeded, especially with work and the group friendship.   
“Sure Hun, what’s on your mind?” Jen’s heart leapt into her throat whilst her stomach fell to the floor at the look of sadness now in Sal’s beautiful eyes.  
“You and Brian… Is this the end for you both now?” Sal asked, his voice low and his eyes fixed into a stare, boring a hole into the edge of the sofa cushion.  
“I don't know honey… We’ve agreed for now that we’re not right for each other but I love him and I think he still loves me. Why do you ask?”  
Sal cleared his throat and lifted his eyes, locking his gaze with Jen’s; his stare serious enough that she fought hard to swallow the lump in her throat, that had suddenly formed.   
“Brian is my best friend and has been for most of my life but I don't agree with the way he has treated you Jen, it’s not right. You're young and smart and beautiful and he just couldn't see it… I see it Jen.”  
“Sal what does that mean?”  
“I would never take advantage of you the way Brian has…”   
“Sal you know I still love him… I love you too but you're like my best friend.”  
“You're my best female friend Jen and nothing will change that…but if you ever decide you want more then would you consider me first?” Sal smiled softly at Jen before looking away as his cheeks flushed a little under her intense gaze, especially as she was nibbling on her bottom lip in thought. 

It didn't take long for the awkwardness of the conversation to dissipate between Sal and Jen, and before both parties realised; they were sharing the sofa and watching a film- however neither were paying much attention as they were more concerned with cracking jokes about the characters and picking holes in the plot line.   
“Can you believe she didn't get into the truck?” Sal snorted, his long fingers wiggling in the direction of the screen as he looked to Jen, the pair of them dissolving into giggles as the actress on the screen ran pathetically through the onscreen forest.   
“I’d have taken the truck…. It’s not like I'm much good on my feet at the moment.” Jen snorted and Sal paused for a moment before understanding her quip and then giggling harder, the pair of them falling into the middle of the sofa as their laughter only served to spur each other on. 

Once they were both composed, which had taken rather longer than both of them had ever anticipated, Sal looked at his watch and realised that it was nearing ten pm.   
“Bloody hell, we’ve been laughing and joking around for hours. It’s getting late, I’d better go.”  
“Okey dokey… I should probably tidy round and then head to bed myself- I’m off to get my cast off tomorrow at 11am.”   
“Want me to come? I can drive you and bring you back- I'm guessing you're not gonna be that steady even once the cast is off.” Jen smiled at Sal and nodded shyly.  
“That would be great, thanks Sal…oh and Sal…”  
“Yeah?” He asked quizzically, turning to face her form where he had stood up and had approached the door to the hallway.  
“Thank you for tonight. I haven't laughed or enjoyed myself like that in…well I can't remember when. So thank you sweetie.” The young Joker blushed and ducked his head before slowly raising it and returning her smile, his teeth shining pearly white against his lightly tanned skin.  
“You're welcome Jen… Anytime you need that, you call Sally V.” The pair of them chuckled before the young Joker left the room and then a second later Jen heard the front door close softly behind him.   
Sitting in the quiet of the living room, Jen stared at the lid of the empty pizza box and sighed into the quiet- Sal had offered her something which Brian never could and as tempted as she was to take Sal up on his offer of something more, she couldn't face the repercussions that she knew would come from dating Brian’s best friend and another Joker; everyone would think that she was just working her way through all the guys on the show. She knew she had deep feelings for Sal but whilst they felt passionate but safe, they couldn't hold a candle to the explosive feelings she felt for Brian.


	33. Gorilla leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen finally gets her cast off and Brian makes an announcement.

The buzzing sound of the saw was the soundtrack to Jen’s excitement as she watched the nurse cut off her cast.  
“Sal you don't have to watch this bit it's going to be gross.” Jen chuckled, watching Sal’s face turn a little green as the smell of pungent sweat and filth came wafting out of the slight opening in the plaster.  
“Hey it’s cool; plus I can't wait to see how hairy your leg is.” The young Joker giggled and Jen couldn't help but giggle also, the sound infectious.  
“You're such a doofus!” Jen stated however she was glad that Sal had offered to come with her, especially considering what they had discussed the evening before- she was pleased that they still seemed as close as they had been before feelings had been revealed. 

The cast was finally off, and after a brief moment of the pair of them going very green at the smell, the moment had come to wash her leg and see the damage with regards to her weekly beauty regime.   
“Oh my god that looks worse than my leg- you're a hairy beast!” Sal gasped, laughing at the look of horror on Jen’s face as she took in the wild hair that now covered her entire calf.  
“Oh my god! Sal I need a razor immediately.” Jen gasped in horror however quickly saw the humorous side and joined in with his chuckles.

Back home, after agreeing to meet Sal the next day for lunch, Jen hobbled unsteadily into her house- still trying to get used to having both feet on the floor. Her first priority was to soak herself in the tub and then shave her gorilla-esque leg.

The hot water gushed from the tap, filling the bathroom with deliciously scented steam, the mist dancing and swirling around Jen as she rested on the side of the bath wearing nothing but her comfortable knickers- her clothing in a pile on the bathroom floor.  
Sliding carefully into the hot water, the skin of her newly uncasted leg stinging as it came in contact with water for the first time in weeks.  
“Jesus!” Jen hissed, quickly pulling her leg from the water and resting it on the side on the tub, her hands coming to rub her red skin, trying to soothe the stinging.   
Laying in the tub, her head propped on a towelled pillow Jen allowed her thoughts to drift to Brian. She hadn't heard from him since he had left her house the afternoon before and she wondered when she would see him again. She had a week off work before she had to go back and face the music of working with Brian but not being with Brian. 

An hour later and Jen was sat on the end of her bed in nothing but her pale green towelling robe, both legs soft and smooth however one was much paler than the other. Her text alert tone made her jump in the quiet of the room; reaching across the bed she collected the device from the bedside table and pressed the screen, smiling when she saw that the message was from Sal, however she wasn't smiling when she read the content.

Sender: Sal Vulcano  
Message: Just saw some disturbing pics on Brian’s Twitter page, not sure what he is up to but thought I'd give you a heads up. Xx

Flipping through her screen she pressed the Twitter app icon and loaded up the pages, doing a quick search for Brian’s page and then reading through his posts from the last couple of days, her eyes greedily devouring every word and picture and link.   
“He never is!” Jen gasped as she flicked through the most recent images he had posted before bringing up Sal’s text message thread.

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: Has he done what I think he has? Xx

Sender: Sal Vulcano  
Message: Yeah looks like it- I haven't seen him today but judging by that picture he has. Xx

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: Has he give any reason why? Xx

Sender: Sal Vulcano  
Message: Nope – if I find out before you then I’ll let you know. Xx

Jen put her phone back down onto the soft comforter and frowned at it, her brain whirring with thoughts about why Brian would do that to himself.


	34. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen spends her morning texting the boys.

Three days passed and Jen had no word from Brian; not a text or a phone call- she hadn't even heard from Sal for nearly a full 24 hours and the silence made her worry. The boys were never usually this quiet, especially not Sal, and it made her wonder what they were up to.   
She was feeling almost fully recovered from her broken ankle escapade and wanted to get back to work and back to what she did best- which was manage the guys and aid them in their quests to entertain people. Knowing there was only a couple of days of vacation left, she sent all the guys a message requesting a meeting when they got back.

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: Hi boys. Hope you’re all well. Back to the office on Monday, hope you're all well rested and ready to get things moving again. Thinking maybe a meeting on Monday morning? Get everyone caught up on everything? Let me know what you all think. X

She reread her message before sending, smiling as she knew the guys would groan at the length of the text and whine that she should send emails because her texts were too long to read on a phone.   
Within a few minutes Jen’s phone beeped four times in quick succession and Jen hoped it was all four jokers replying, not quite believing how much she had missed just being in contact with Brian. Opening her phone screen she opened each message as it had arrived. 

Sender: Joe Gatto  
Message: Hey Hun, long text!! Yeah a meeting sounds great. Monday at 10? Give everyone chance to get in and sorted? X

Sender: Sal Vulcano  
Message: Hey girl. Yeah I'm well. You doing okay today? A meeting sounds good. You got a time in mind? Xx

Sender: James Murray  
Message: Hi Jen. I've had a brilliant time off, I almost don't want to come back to work.   
;D hope you're well and all healed. A meeting sounds great- what time on Monday? X

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: Hey Jen. Hope you're well. Meeting would be a good idea, just let me know what time. Was wondering if you fancied getting a coffee one day? Xx

Jen stared at her phone in surprise and unconsciously began to ruffle her hair, trying to put it in some semblance of order, even though Brian was no where near her.   
“Get a grip you bloody idiot!” Jen chastised herself when she realised what she was doing and placed her phone on her lap to compose herself- a small bubble of anger welling up inside her at her reactions to a simple thing such as a text and an offer of coffee. 

Sender: Jen Wilson.  
Message: Hey Joe, yeah 10 sounds like a good time. I'll pass the time on to the other guys. Hope Bessy and Milana are doing well. See you Monday X

Sender: Jen Wilson.  
Message: Hey Sally boy, glad you're well. I'm doing good today, walking around loads easier just a bit stiff. 10am Monday for the meeting xx

Sender: Jen Wilson.  
Message: Hey Murr, you get your butt back here, we all need you! 10am Monday morning and don't you be late mister! I'm all healed and dying to get back to normality X

Sender: Jen Wilson.  
Message: Hey Bri, yeah I'm doing okay. Cast free and mobile once more. 10am Monday for the meeting. Coffee would be nice- just let me know when. Hope you're well xx

Her heart thudded in her chest as she pressed send on her message to Brian, trying to take slow and steady breaths to calm herself. A beep from her phone alerted her to a new message and she could feel her throat tighten in anxiety and excitement, equally praying that it was Brian but also praying that it was just one of the other guys replying.  
Picking up her phone she unlocked the screen and opened her message app, her stomach flipping when she saw the sender.

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: Glad you're cast free and mobile. 10 is fine for the meeting. Coffee in the morning? I’ll come by and pick you up- give us chance to chat and chill together. That okay? Xx

Sender: Jen Wilson  
Message: Tomorrow morning sounds good. Be nice to chat an chill. I've missed spending time with you. Xx

No sooner had she sent her last message she groaned and planted herself face first in her sofa cushion, groaning loud enough to dislodge Laurie who was sprawled across the back.   
“Jesus! Could you sound any more desperate?” Jen asked herself harshly, head butting the sofa cushion.

Beep!

Sender: Brian Quinn  
Message: I miss you too xx

“Holy shit!” Jen gasped- and whilst her heart was beating wildly in her chest, her brain already knew they were back on the emotional roller coaster, if they had ever even got off in the first place.


	35. End of this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of this chapter.

I've decided to end this part of 'Want, Need, Have' as I think this part of their story is over.

I will be continuing Jen and Brian's story with a follow on Fic entitled 'Love and Promises' which will chart their continuing relationship journey.

Brian is trying to be better for Jen and this will chart his success and failures. 

Thanks for reading.

LitChick88


End file.
